Vermillion Pt 3: Killjoy
by emma-rowling
Summary: Five months since they left Lakeview for a fresh start after the fateful battle. When the red moon rises, Dean Ambrose finds that he is losing the war within himself while struggling to decide on his destiny with his soulmate, Roman Reigns. Will Roman be able to save Dean from himself or will the descendant of Leakee fall prey to the dark forces? Book 3 of the Vermillion series.
1. Prologue

**_**Prologue**_**

 _ **For centuries, there was a peaceful existence between the underworld and the mortal world; between dark lords and man.**_

 _ **Until one day there was a new clan that reached the town directly above them.**_

 _ **They had powers that were appealing to some of the dark lords that resided below… but they were all interested in a particular one: the son of the Chief who had enhanced strength that was unmatched.**_

 _ **A certain young ambitious king named Hunter was greedy and wanted those powers, wanted to be the king of kings over all his kind and man.**_

 _ **But two things stood in his way: his good friend - a fellow king - Mark Calaway who had the same ambitions as him and the son of the Chief himself.**_

 _ **So with his cunningness, Hunter offered a marriage between both kingdoms so that their sons could lead their combined forces against the said new clan; Samoans they were called. They were also instructed to bring home the blood of the Chief's son.**_

 _ **With it, they would be a force not to be reckoned with.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, Prince Jon - only son of King Mark - had no plans to conquer anything or marry for anything other than love.**_

 _ **His escape from the underworld and ending up at the front door of Chief Anoa'i would set about a war that would rage across lands… and time.**_


	2. Safest Place To Hide

One

Dean Ambrose hated the gym.

He appreciated the scorching sun, the heatwave and most all the nature that surrounded him; just him and Mother Nature.

Just like what he was doing this morning; trailing running along the desert of Prairie Canyon.

His mind started drifting to the same dream he had been having since he had left Lakeview five months ago with his boyfriend (and his soulmate), Roman Reigns: he was looming over Roman near his birthday cake, for a moment before he struck the love of his life on his face with the bedside table lamp, knocking him out. Blood had trickled down and Dean had licked it.

The dream frightened him.

Frightened him more than anything because of how real it had felt.

The auburn haired man paused to drink water to hydrate; this sun would do him in if he didn't. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, appreciating where he was before opening them to take in the environment.

Prairie Canyon was located west of Bloomville and was Dean's favorite place to be… well next to being in Roman's arms, that was. One could cycle, hike, run or trail here. Dean had tried to entice Roman once to make love to him in a secluded part of the place but he had refused.

Wanted nothing to do with such things.

Or maybe it was the animals that unnerved his two hundred and fifty pound love: goats, hawks, lizards and snakes.

Not that Roman was a coward or anything.

Not his Samoan darling.

High school sweethearts (best friends since fifth grade) who had found out their destinies being soulmates, they had their many challenges - more so than a regular couple - that were thrown at them by dark forces but they got through those for one reason alone: love.

There was nothing Dean wouldn't do for Roman. There was nothing Roman wouldn't do for Dean.

Each would sacrifice for one another in a heartbeat. And it wasn't just a saying; both had done so before.

The descendant of son of the legendary Chief Anoa'i, Leakee, Roman had enhanced strength that to Dean was especially useful in war. He had seen his boyfriend use it in a battle against King Hunter's men: the ground had cracked when Roman had punched it.

Dean remembered doing a double take between the cracks and an angry looking Roman. He remembered being in awe that his Roman - his gentle Roman - did that.

The thought of war also made Dean frown. War that had been called for because of a person's blood to achieve great power...

And front and centre of that battle was his father, King Mark of the underworld.

After Prince Jon Moxley had failed to follow through with his father's plans, the bitter old man wanted to prove that a half blooded dark lord could accomplish things that a full blooded one couldn't do.

So he met Dean's mother, played the part of a good boyfriend and impregnated her during one of their rendezvous.

Nine months later, Dean had been born.

And he had lived a good, happy life (though secretly yearning for Roman for a better part as classmates) until everything around him, he had discovered, had been a lie and the people who he thought were the stable rocks in his life were just part of a giant web of vicious lies.

Lies that had brought his boyfriend and him from their peaceful lives in New York where Roman had been an English teacher for an elementary school and Dean, a MMA fighter (though he did fight illegally from time to time to make bigger money).

The only real thing, the only truth in his life was Roman and his love for the blue eyed man.

And that was all Dean needed.

But it wasn't what the patriarch of his real family thought. No. Mark agreed that Dean needed Roman but for a different cause.

The last thing his father had said was about how the blood running through his veins was evil; how if he took Roman's blood, he'd be unstoppable.

Dean didn't want power and had no interest in it; he knew that if they continued living in Lakeview, people would go after Roman for the same reason as Mark and his cronies did and he did not want that.

He had to protect his soulmate so they moved and hadn't looked back since.

* * *

Four weeks.

Four weeks till the sighting of the red moon.

It was all Roman Reigns thought about as he stood in line at the local post office in Bloomville, wanting to post a parcel to Lakeview to his mother. She loved the sweet peach tea of this town so he wanted it to be delivered to her express right to her doorstep.

He missed Lakeview.

He missed his extended family back home: his uncles and aunts, his twin cousins Jimmy and Jey who were a riot… the recent events had both Dean and him on the run.

Roman hated it but he understood why they had to.

There were times he had thought of sneaking back to Lakeview while Dean was busy with his training for his MMA fights but decided against it. He did not want an angry Dean Ambrose in his path.

Roman took a step forward as the queue moved a little.

It was crowded today at the post office but he supposed it being a Saturday had something to do with it. People were hoping to get their mails sorted out before it closed at twelve thirty at noon.

There were still about five more people in front of him.

Dean was out for his morning run so Roman was in no hurry to get back home. His boyfriend did this every day except Sundays since they moved here. Said it helped him clear his head. And Lord knew what was in Dean's head.

Sometimes Dean himself had no idea.

When it was finally his turn to hand over his parcel, Roman turned his head and found an old man wearing a peacoat with a polka dot bow tie staring at him. The man's face was deadpanned.

His gaze was boring into Roman. Uncomfortable, the Samoan man filled in the details of his mother's address in the delivery slip provided by the counter woman before handing it to her. Roman hoped his mother would love it because he had added in strawberry tea bags too.

When he turned his head again, the old man was gone. Instead, a pregnant woman was chatting to the man in front of her about buying stamps.

Odd.

Or the man could have left, he reminded himself. Not everything had to be a mystery.

Once his errand at the post office was done, he stopped by the mini mart to get some popcorn and potato chips for his movie night with Dean.

The sky was clear today with no signs of any grey clouds, Roman noted when he drove back. That was good; it meant that Dean wouldn't be calling him yet and he'd have plenty of time to make lunch and dinner.

When he parked their car in front of their home - a humble one room abode - he spotted a black goat with white horns standing in front of the forest facing their home.

That goat had been there every day since they moved into this house.

The odd thing was only Roman saw it. Not Dean. Not even Finn, their good friend (a demon in disguise) since high school who was now residing in this town too.

Roman stared at it, wondering if he should offer it some food or water.

When he took a step closer, the goat ran into the forest. A voice in his head told him to head into the house and that was what he did.

He'd find out what that goat wanted some other time.

* * *

When Dean arrived home, Roman was busy stirring whatever he was cooking in the pot in their small kitchen.

After he dumped his backpack on the couch, Dean stood still at the kitchen entrance, enthralled by Roman standing in front of the stove, cooking for them… looking absolutely beautiful.

His long curly black mane was secured in a ponytail. That chiseled jawline of his covered with scruffy beard was a good reminder to Dean to plant kisses there later; he loved Roman's jawline.

More than anything, Dean loved Roman for his beautiful heart. He was a warm man with a gentle soul who, as the MMA fighter had also learnt, could be a freaking bad ass when he wanted to be.

"Had a good run?" Roman asked when Dean finally entered the area with a groan, stretching his arms.

"Yeah," the auburn haired man replied, giving his gorgeous darling a quick kiss. "Weather was good."

"Only you would think the scorching sun as a good weather. Why don't you try a gym?"

"I hate the gym." Dean downed some of the water from the bottle he had brought along for his run. "Why would you want to be in one? When I'm out there, I become one with nature."

Roman switched off the stove and covered the saucepan before pulling Dean into his arms. "Mmm… I can think of other ways you can become one."

Dean couldn't fight the smile from stretching across his face. "Oh? Are you planning to show me how?"

His boyfriend's grey eyes danced. "Oh I will. Right now."

A yelp escaped Dean's lips when Roman lifted him off his feet and carried him into their bedroom. He tossed Dean then on the black and white striped sheet covered queen sized bed before slowly crawling on it.

Their lips met finally in a slow, sensuous kiss that left Dean frustrated because he wanted it to be quick.

Roman took off his t-shirt - most likely having sensed Dean's need - and threw it aside.

Dean quietly admired Roman's toned, muscular body with that intricately inked Samoan tribal tattoo that covered his entire right arm sleeve and right chest area.

"Feeling warmed up now?" Roman teased.

That tempter. "Sorry to disappoint you, darling, but I was already warmed up before this so-"

Roman pushed him flat on his back. "Nothing like what we're about to do. I can guarantee that. Besides, that tent in your pants tells me otherwise."

Boners were a huge giveaway; Dean groaned. His arms went around Roman's neck to pull him down closer. "Fine. You win," he pouted.

"No, Dean," Roman replied. "We both win."

* * *

"So I have some good news," Roman shared with Dean over lunch at their small dining table. "The school agreed that having a speech and drama class would help the students in their communication and language skills."

Roman was the subject head of the English department at Bloomville Elementary.

Dean bit into a garlic bread. "So what did you have in mind for them?"

"Well, I plan to include role playing to spark their imaginations, poetry recitals and storytelling… that kind of stuff. If things go well, I'll be able to conduct these enrichment classes over vacation."

"Babe, that's wonderful news," Dean thrilled. "When did they let you know?"

"Just this morning after you left for your run."

"They called you on a Saturday?"

"Yeah. Principal Okerlund is a workaholic. Even comes in on Sundays as well."

"Please tell me you're not going to end up doing the same."

"And leave you unattended? But who would make use of your cute ass?"

Dean started coughing after drinking his water. He tossed Roman a look that made the Samoan man throw his head back, laughing hard.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Roman," Dean drawled.

His favorite part of their Saturday routine was lying in bed with Dean, snuggled up beneath their comforter with the curtains drawn. They would just lie there and enjoy one another's company quietly.

Dean once said it was as if their souls were using the moment to reconnect.

Roman thought that it was possibly true. Still, soulmate or not, he'd love Dean Ambrose till the end of time.

As cliche as it sounded, he was Roman's first, last, his everything.

"You know," Roman said quietly. "Your birthday's coming up in a month."

"Not this again," Dean mumbled. "We're not going to discuss about it."

"But-"

"Isn't now quiet time, babe?"

Roman sighed quietly as he rubbed Dean's arm. Dean had been avoiding discussing about his birthday every time the topic came up.

Maybe he no longer wanted to celebrate those.

"I'm sorry," his boyfriend apologised. "I just… I've had dreams of something for quite some time."

"I know," Roman admitted. "I see you tossing and turning every night but the last time I asked you, you almost chewed my head off."

"It's not a good dream."

"Do you wanna share it?"

"No."

"Alright." Roman knew that now was not the time to push Dean on the subject. His boyfriend had been snappish, on the edge lately and it was making the English teacher worried. "Want me to make you something to drink?"

"It's fine, babe. I'm not thirsty."

"A warm drink can bring you comfort."

"Not the way you can."

This was _his_ Dean. Pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple, Roman held him tighter. "Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?" The auburn haired man sounded like he was about to doze off.

"I'm here for you, okay? Whenever you're ready to talk, just tell me."

"...okay." Dean's phone buzzed then and Roman loosened his hold on his blue eyed baby boy as he reached for his cellphone. "Oh shit!"

"What?" Roman's heart was beating fast. Hopefully, there wasn't trouble in-

"I forgot that I promised Drake that I'd follow him to Sandalwood tomorrow to get some stuff for the fight next Saturday. And for some craft beer."

Drake Younger was Dean's boss at Combat Fights, a small MMA promotion in Bloomville. The two had been best friends in elementary school - often getting into trouble together - till fourth grade when Drake's family had to move away to Bloomville.

Dean had been ecstatic to discover that Drake was still living here; he had assumed that the brunette had moved on the way most people do when residing in a small town like this.

"Well, then go ahead," Roman said. "A promise is a promise."

Dean had guilt written all over his face. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Roman. I'll be back as soon as I can. Four hour tops."

"Take your time; I'll be fine, Dean."

"Yeah, the last time we said that, you know what happened."

"You mean before I knew about my strength."

His boyfriend's eyes twinkled. "So uh… that strength… suppose you used that strength when you drill into me… hard?"

Roman chuckled. Only his boyfriend… "You're nuts, Dean."

"Would you? Do me hard?"

"I'd do you any way, anywhere."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is, _Mr Reigns_?"

"You're going to pay for that, baby boy." Roman kicked the comforter aside and nudged Dean's thighs apart.

"Gladly."

* * *

 _The streamers in the room were all over the place with balloons on the floor._

 _And then there was Roman standing in the centre of the bedroom with a small birthday cake. "Happy birthday, Dean. I got your favorite flavor: walnut rum banana cake; it has extra rum in it."_

 _Dean smiled tenderly at his boyfriend before claiming his lips. "Thank you, babe. Not that I don't appreciate the cake but I think that you're the best present I ever had."_

 _Roman put the cake on the side table. "So let's just spend the rest of your day in our birthday suits."_

" _You read my mind."_

 _They stripped themselves fast before falling into bed, all arms and legs entangled. Dean pressed soft kisses on Roman's neck while his finger played with the sensitive bud on his right chest._

" _Dean…" Roman was biting his bottom lip, eyes closed blissfully. "I love you."_

" _Oh Roman," Dean moaned. "I love you but… I love your blood more."_

 _Roman's eyes flew open. "What?"_

 _Dean grabbed the bedside table lamp and hit Roman hard across the face, knocking his longtime love out. Blood trickled from Roman's head; the smell appealed to Dean who licked it continuously._

 _Outside the red moon shone._

Dean woke up with a start; Roman was sleeping beside him with a soft smile on his face after their lovemaking earlier. The half dark lord's eyes flew to the curtains that were still drawn; he could see the afternoon light seeping through the bottom half of the wall.

This was the first time he had the dream when it was broad daylight.

Dean turned on his mobile and found the calendar widget. Four weeks to his birthday. Four weeks before he may wind up wanting to kill someone, who was to him, his other half.

Dean was lost and didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Stop worrying and go," Roman said to Dean on Sunday morning, pushing him towards the opened door. "Weren't you supposed to pick up Drake ten minutes ago?"

"He can wait," Dean said, face strained. "I just… you'll be fine, right?"

"I will."

"But what if-"

"You saw what I did at that battle, Dean."

Dean frowned. "I also saw my fake adoptive brother - Hunter's son in reality - nail you on the back with those thorns from the beast. Remember how long you were passed out for?"

"Dean…" Roman warned lightly; he didn't want to acknowledge that. It was easy for Seth Rollins to hit him in the back; the Samoan man was waiting for the day the self proclaimed King Slayer would do it to his face.

"Fine, I'll go.".

Roman gave him a peck on the lips. "Enjoy yourself. Have fun."

"Huh." Dean didn't seemed to be thrilled.

"Baby-"

His boyfriend kissed him hard on his lips. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Take your time; I mean it."

"...fine." Dean then got into the car they shared and slowly drove off.

Roman stared after it with fondness before closing the door. He didn't want to stop Dean from having friends and doing his own thing outside of them.

That would not be a healthy relationship to start with.

The Samoan man then decided to make some tea and watch TV. Just as Roman had switched on the kettle after filling it with water, the doorbell rang.

He looked through the peephole for good measure. When he saw who it was, he opened the front door with his jaw dropped.

It was the old man from the post office.

 _ **A/N So here it is. First chapter in the third book of the Vermillion series. Hope you like it :-) So this story is undergoing a rewrite; I was not happy with the direction of the original one. I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused. Thank you.**_


	3. Unsuspecting Sunday (Monday) Afternoon

Two

"Can I help you?" Roman asked the old man, wondering how the old man found this house in particular.

Wondering who he even was or what he wanted.

The old man merely stared at him, eyes boring once more. Roman was beginning to think that he was staring straight into his soul. "If you're not going to talk, I'm going to have to close the door," the English teacher said. "I'm sorry but-"

"Red moon."

What?

"Red moon," the old man repeated.

This was getting creepy now.

Roman tried to close the door but the man's arm flew forward. "Beware the red moon. Red moon! Red-"

SLAM!

The Samoan man leaned against the door, heart pounding. What… how? How did the old man even know about the red moon and that it was related to him… and Dean?

The doorbell was rung again.

Roman tried to ignore it but that was hard especially since the old man kept pressing it over and over. He was tempted to open the door again but something in him told him not to. Who knew what that old man wanted or what he was even capable of.

Then the ringing stopped.

Maybe he had left already. Maybe he decided Roman wasn't going to listen and decided-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The loud knock took Roman off guard and he stared at the door, rooted to the spot. Fuck this was getting creepy now. It was crazy enough that this man had stared at him in the post office yesterday, almost as if he knew who Roman was which judging by what he had just revealed... he did.

Now this insane need to freak him out?

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Fucking hell. He wasn't going to give up.

When Roman swung the door open, there was no one.

Except the black goat.

Standing in its usual spot, eyes on him; not moving an inch. This was out of the ordinary - well Dean's and his anyway - and he needed to tell his boyfriend.

Roman looked to his left and right and found no one. The hair on the back of his neck stood, goosebumps now all over. His eyes not leaving the goat, he took a step back and slammed the door.

Fuck.

This was crazy. He needed to call Dean now to-

The doorbell rang again, making Roman jump slightly. That old man! Roman swung the door open only to gape at the sight in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roman quizzed. "How did you find me?"

His cousins, Jimmy and Jey Uso and his Uncles Afa and Rodney were on his front steps. Roman could hardly believe; he hadn't spoken to anyone in five months.

"Your mum," Uncle Afa informed him softly. "Can we come in?"

Roman moved aside to allow them in. They were family after all; they too had been involved in the big battle against King Hunter and his men. His eyes fell upon the spot where the goat had been.

It was gone.

Closing the door behind him, the grey eyed man rubbed his hands against his sweats. "So ummm can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"We're not here for small talk, Uce," Jimmy admitted as he settled down on the couch. "We're here to tell you that we know."

"Know what?" Roman asked.

"Everything: about Dean and who he really is. About Seth and who he really is. About Mark and who he really is."

"Wait a minute-"

"Half of a dark lord, Roman?" Uncle Rodney started. "Can you please explain to me why are you still with him, living with him under the same roof when you know he has a high chance of killing you for your blood?"

Roman knew they would pounce on him with such a question. "Because he's Dean."

"No, Roman. He's not."

"Yes, Uncle Rodney. He is. He's Dean Ambrose and he's my soulmate."

Uncle Afa shook his head sadly. "Soulmate or not, Roman, when the red moon rises, your boyfriend's blood - the evil blood - will overcome him. He will have no choice but to embrace his dark side and then what, Roman?"

"You know about the red moon?"

"Do you?"

"From what little Dean had told me, it's bad."

Uncle Rodney crossed his arms. "The red moon marks the start of the dawn of a new era for the underworld. You don't have to be a genius to know that it's Dean who will lead them."

"That's crazy."

"No, Roman. It's not. And you have to run for your life now if you know what's good for you."

"I can't just leave him because of this. I love him! My place is beside him."

"Even when he's evil, Uce?" Jey was appalled. "You cannot be serious."

"I've known him almost my entire life!"

"Look, all we're saying is that you're treading in deep waters here. You have to be cautious, Uce."

Roman stared at his family. "Red moon or not… I mean, we don't know if it's real."

"The red moon has always been a myth but after speaking to AJ-"

"You spoke to AJ?"

"How do you think we knew about Dean and everyone? You all but left-"

"Dean said the town wasn't safe and he's right."

Jimmy was sneering. "Dean himself isn't safe."

"I will not have you talking about him that way!"

"Roman-"

"If you came down all this way to insult-"

"We came down to warn you that your life is at stake so you better have a contingency plan."

* * *

"Aaah that's the good stuff," Dean remarked, putting down the glass. "That's a winner. What's it called again?"

"Smoke beer," Drake repeated. "Basically the smoke flavor becomes infused into the beer when the malt is kilned over an open flame."

"Taste good. I gotta bring Roman here one day."

"Here" happened to be Malt Brewery, a bar specialising in craft beers. One of the most mischievous things Dean had done at ten years old with Drake was stealing a can of Bud Light from Mr Younger's mini fridge and they shared it between themselves. It tasted horrible to them then.

That was then. Now, they enjoyed beer.

Drake ate some peanuts. "You talk about Roman a lot but in the five months you've been here, I've yet to meet him."

"Can't help it. I'm protective of him and our relationship. Sorry, man."

"Why? Scared I'll steal him away?" Drake teased.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I doubt that'll ever happen."

"Come on, Dean. I'm not going to-"

As if on cue, Dean's phone started ring and Roman's face popped up on screen. "Roman?" he answered.

"Dean, can you come home once you're done?" His boyfriend sounded as if he was on the edge.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Something I can't talk over the phone."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Sure I'll be home soon." This had to be bad; Roman rarely called him asking him to hurry back. He pocketed the phone. "Gotta go home to the mister."

"No problem," Drake replied. "I hope everything's okay."

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Okay no lie but damn how did you ended with that gorgeous specimen?"

Dean smiled. "That's a secret."

* * *

Roman rubbed his temples to ease the headache after swallowing an aspirin.

His family had left, promising to check up on him when he stood his ground on not leaving Dean.

Red moon… red moon… why hadn't he heard of this until recently? Roman doubt that he'd find answers on the Internet or the library relating to prophecies. He could still try later, he supposed. Taking out his cellphone, he googled for the next sighting of the red moon. Time stood still when his eyes landed on the date: four weeks from yesterday.

So in about three weeks over from now, Dean would kill him? Or cut him for blood… how did it even work?

Their destiny wasn't found in the books so he had no idea how it'd end. In fact if Mark hadn't told them about the marks on their hands, they wouldn't have known that they were soulmates.

And of course they couldn't escape from their destiny either but what was it? For Dean to be the dark lord he was apparently meant to be? For Roman to be his what… prisoner? Because they were after were his blood.

And then there was the old man and the goat. The old man knew about the red moon. How? Should he even tell Dean? As it was, Dean couldn't even see the goat.

And he couldn't even feel Roman's worry earlier or else he'd be on the phone.

How was that even possible when their marks were supposed to be their connection-

The door opened then interrupting his train of thoughts with a worried looking Dean walking in. "What happened? Did someone come-"

Roman shut the door quickly. "My family stopped by."

"What?! How did they know-"

"Mum. They came up here wanting to share some information that they found out; about the red moon."

His boyfriend stared at him; in fact he didn't even looked surprised. "Roman…"

"You mean… you… you know what it's all about in detail?" Roman asked.

"I do. But it wasn't because of what Vince told me. It was because of my dream. The one I've been having every night."

Now they were getting somewhere. Roman led him to the couch and held his hand. "What about your dream?"

Dean took a deep breath. "I dreamt it was my birthday and you were standing in the room with a birthday cake. We were about to have sex next when I took the bedside lamp and hit you on the head with it… there was blood running down your face and I licked it. The red moon was outside."

"And it's always the same?"

"Yeah."

This should have freaked him out but he wasn't. This was Dean. His best friend. Longtime lover. Soulmate. There was no way he'd harm him-

"I'm not sure how I feel about the whole thing," the blue eyed man confided. "I feel like I'm slowly transitioning, you know? Like I know that I have it in me to do terrible things-"

"Don't!" Roman tilted his chin to so that he could look into his eyes. "That isn't you, okay? You're not a bad person."

"How do you know, Roman?"

"Twenty years, Dean. That's how I know."

"People can change."

"Babe, I love you and all but you're not exactly normal… kinda unhinged."

"Still maybe we should take precaution. I'll stay in a hotel alone for my birthday."

That was the last thing he expected to hear. "What? No. I want to spend it with you-"

"Roman, please. I need to know if it'd affect me, okay?"

"I don't-"

The look Dean had given him changed his mind outwardly; Roman still had his eye on him. "...okay."

Dean knew better. "Roman, I mean it."

"Dean-"

"The dream felt real, Roman. It's just for my birthday; we can spend it together the day after."

"But suppose it affects you… then what?"

Dean had no answer for him; Roman didn't have a clue either.

* * *

 _"But suppose it affects you… then what?"_

Then what?

Then what?

That was the question, wasn't it? Should he run away or stay with Roman? The last time he had been close to being anywhere remotely evil, he had turned on poor Roman and became violent towards him.

This?

This was taking his boyfriend's blood for power. For trying to conquer the damn world?

"Can't sleep?"

Before he could answer, Roman pulled him in and hugged him tighter.

Dean snuggled against him; he had to fight the darkness within him or he'd lose this. And this was all that mattered in the end to him. But what if the evil was too powerful for him to handle? "Shouldn't you be asleep yourself? You've got work tomorrow."

"I was about to roll over."

"Hmmm…"

A firm kiss was pressed to his temple. "I wished you'd change your mind."

"It's for the best."

"But we've always done things together-"

"Except when you got married to Tom to save me from Hunter. We never discussed that."

"...you're still upset?"

"Nope. I'm just saying sometimes we both have our own views on how to handle a situation."

"But this… this is something else. This involves you-"

"Fulfilling my destiny."

"Do you have proof of this being your destiny?"

"It's what Mark wants."

"What about what I want?"

There was no arguing with that. "What you want matters obviously."

"I want my boyfriend." Roman paused. "I'm still trying to understand how we can be soulmates when you're supposedly going to rule the underworld. I'd believe in us than some dark lord stuff."

"I wouldn't. Wanna know how I know? I beat you up in New York."

"That was different."

Dean sighed. While it was endearing how positive Roman was being, some things he couldn't deny. "That was just the beginning."

"Okay. Even if it was just the beginning, Dean, you can't expect me to walk away from you."

"So you'll give me your blood if I asked?"

"You wouldn't. Don't ask me how I know. I just do."

* * *

As he was typing out the class assessment for his students the next day at school, Dean's words were starting to bother Roman: _"So you'll give me your blood if I asked?"_

Why was his boyfriend so willing to accept this fate without even fighting? That didn't seem like Dean; he was a fighter by nature.

Maybe Daddy Dearest drilled that into his head. That was one way of looking at it.

His office phone rang then. "Roman Reigns' desk."

Judy, the office clerk, was on the line. "Good morning, Mr Reigns. There's a Joe Seanoa here to see you."

"...Okay. I'll be out in a second."

Who the heck was that? More people trying to play about with destiny? Roman saved his work before locking his computer and making sure his man bun was neat.

Joe Seanoa was a big Polynesian dude, Roman noticed when he walked in with black buzzed haircut. "Mr Seanoa?"

"Call me Joe." The man offered his hand.

Roman shook it. "May I know what your business is, Joe?"

"Not in here, Roman."

Roman and him stepped out to the teachers' lounge which was empty. He offered the man a styrofoam cup of coffee which he accepted. "Thank you. Roman, I was sent here by your Uncle Afa to give you a message: the red moon is coming in three weeks and five days so he hopes you'll consider his proposal."

"And what proposal is that?"

"Firstly, I have to be honest with you: I do not know anything about your family's current feud. I am aware of your family's history in particular with the underworld. My father used to train with your uncle and while we have our own mess to deal with in Samoa, this seems far more urgent. Your Uncle Afa approached my father for help but because he's too old for travels, he sent me instead. We're sorcerers, Roman."

"Okay."

"You're not surprised."

"No offence, Uce and I mean you no insult but nothing surprises me anymore."

"Your family wishes to protect you. As I'm sure you know, they are concerned about your well being. What they are proposing is a temporary disconnect from your soulmate."

Roman stared at Joe for a moment. "What?"

"Breaking your connection to your soulmate. It's been done before."

"I'm not breaking anything with Dean. He and I will get through this together."

"I understand but consider that this will be unlike anything you've ever faced, Roman. This will temporarily keep you out of harm's way. It'd make it harder for your soulmate - Dean, was it - to find you once the red moon brings out the monster in him."

"Dean is not a monster."

"But he is a dark lord."

"Just half. His mother is a mortal."

"I'll be in town for a week," Joe said, standing up and discarding the styrofoam cup. "Maybe even longer. I hope you will reconsider."

"There's nothing to reconsider. I will go through hell and back for Dean and I mean it. I've done it before."

"Oh that wasn't hell, Roman. This whole thing with Dean and the red moon… that's going to be hell. So please reconsider; break the connection."

* * *

"...And I picked him up and slammed him on the-"

Roman stopped Kenny, one of his students in his story then during show and tell at the last period of the day; the little brown haired boy was holding an acrylic piece in his hand. "Ummm… Kenny, are your parents around when you watch wrestling?"

Kenny shrugged. "Yeah."

"You know that you shouldn't try it at home, right?"

"That's just kayfabe, Mr Reigns."

"I'm pretty sure it's not."

The bell rang marking the end of the class then. Students were naturally happy as it was a Monday and they were eager to leave to play their iPads and what not. A total far cry to how his childhood had been.

"See you, Mr Reigns!" Carol Smith waved to him as she ran out of the class.

Roman smiled at her before turning his attention to the blackboard, erasing the words he had written earlier on it on their new read for the month. For his part, he still had to finish up his assessment questions for his kids before he could call it a day himself.

Dean was at home today making sandwiches for them according to the last Whatsapp message he had sent. He also promised he'd find a way to sandwich Roman himself.

The Samoan man was looking forward to it already.

Outside, it was raining heavily with thunder and lightning setting a calm mood despite the darkness out there. Roman packed up his things before he looked up and found a pigtailed blonde girl wearing a white polka dot pink dress and ballerina shoes standing at the back of the class.

He had never seen her before in this school. Maybe a transfer student?

"Hi," Roman greeted her. "Can I help you?"

She didn't answer, merely staring at him.

"Miss?" the raven haired man tried again.

Roman slung his work bag over his right shoulder and took a step closer to her. The girl's eyes never left him, her face quite pale, he realised when he got closer.

"Everything alright?"

The girl suddenly sprinted away from him.

For some reason, Roman felt compelled to follow after her. What was bothering her? Were her parents or guardians here to pick her up? Surely her teacher would have asked her to sit in the class till someone was able to fetch her-

The moment he ran out to the hallway, all the lights started turning off one by one in front of him.

Looking behind, Roman found no one. Was this some kind of a sick joke? He sure as hell wasn't amused.

The entire stretch was dead silent with the exception of the thunder roaring outside. Slowly, he took steps hoping to find the girl and bring her to the main lobby.

But as he made his way round the corridor, he discovered that there was not a soul there too.

His phone vibrated then.

Dean.

Just as he swiped the green call button, his phone went blank. At the same time, there was a scream behind him.

Roman turned around and found the little blonde girl with a small smile on her face.

 _ **A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter and who stuck around.**_


	4. Tell Me

Three

The lighting from outside reflected some light into the school's hallway. Roman could have sworn he saw half of her face was rotten, the way a human body resembled after decomposing.

"Your parents here to pick you up?" Roman asked, forcing himself to not panic. "Take my hand. I'll bring you downstairs."

Again no reply.

Roman could feel Dean feeling frantic; he had no doubt that his boyfriend was on his way over to the school. On instinct, he took steps back from her then. Her smile remained, as if she took great pleasure in this.

Without hesitation, Roman spun on his heels and continued walking down the hall, relying on his memory of the directions to make his way back to the office. When he went the male bathroom, he found the girl standing in his path.

Fuck.

What was going on?

A loud, piercing scream escaped her lips then making Roman's head throb badly. He felt his veins pulling before feeling worn out, the way one would after an exhausting day.

Darkness overcame him then in an instant.

* * *

"I think he's coming about," a voice was saying. "Roman?"

What… where…

Roman groaned, rubbing his temple. Felt as if someone had swung a sledgehammer to it.

"Take it easy, Roman. You're at the nurse's office."

His mind was slowly trying to piece information together, everything now in disarray. Nurse's office…

 _If you forget everything else, always remember I love you._

"Dean," Roman mumbled.

"I'm right here, Roman," a gravel voice replied.

Roman felt his hand squeezed, his soul recognising the touch. His eyes slowly peeled opened and he found his boyfriend's concerned face looming over his. "What's wrong?"

"One of the teachers found you passed out at the corridor about two feet away from the principal's office." Dean rubbed his forehead and hair tenderly. "I was already on my way to the school when I got the call. You alright?"

"My head hurts."

Dean pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Maybe you might want to… you know… chant."

Right.

"I'll distract them," his boyfriend murmured before turning around and asking the nurse about a bruise he had gotten from his last fight.

Roman remembered what Leakee had taught him, reciting the healing words. Gradually, the pain disappeared.

Blinking his eyes a few times, he slowly tried to sit up before the nurse panicked, trying to get him to lie down again. "You should be resting," she instructed.

"I want to go back home and rest," Roman requested. "Besides, I'll be fine. Dean is here."

Dean rubbed his back soothingly. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Roman nodded at the nurse. "I'll sign the indemnity form."

The nurse was obviously doubtful but she passed him the form nonetheless before leaving the room for a while.

"What happened, Roman?" Dean asked. "You saw the beast or something?"

"Not here, babe. At home."

Dean's blue eyes lingered on him for a while; probably wrestling with his inner thoughts. "Alright."

* * *

While the kettle was boiling water, Dean saw to the task of helping Roman change despite his feeble protests. "You rest here first," he suggested to his boyfriend, covering his legs with the comforter. "I'll bring the tea shortly."

Dean quickly fixed him a cup and brought it to the room, putting it beside his darling.

"Not that I don't appreciate it," Roman said, "but I'm okay now."

"I love taking care of you, alright?"

"Shouldn't it be the other way?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "So, what happened? Really?"

"Dean, strange things have been happening to me," his boyfriend revealed, pulling the comforter higher. "Stranger than our usual."

The auburn haired man found himself bracing for whatever was to come. "How strange?"

"Dean, I keep seeing that goat in front of the forest. I know you can't see it but it's there. I swear. And when I was at the post office on Saturday, I found an old man gazing at me as if he could read me or something. He was at our doorstep yesterday-"

"What?!" Dean screeched.

"-and he kept repeating about the red moon. He asked me to beware. Then today after class, there was this little girl… well, she's not human, that's for sure."

"Not human like a demon-"

"I'm pretty sure she's dead." Roman's shoulders were hunched. "My family's stressing over this red moon thing to the point he got someone to come visit me. He's a Samoan sorcerer. We've been encouraged to break our connection temporarily till this red moon thing is sorted out. But I don't know, Dean. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why would they think breaking it would be good?"

"Because it'll make it harder for you to find me. It's for my safety apparently."

"Then shouldn't we do it, Roman?"

"No."

Dean knew the reason why Roman flat out declined. "It's for your safety. I don't know what will happen when that red moon comes out. It's better to take precaution."

"But what if nothing happens?"

"We don't know that for sure, Roman. We have nothing to work with aside from what people say."

Roman looked like he wanted to protest but he kept quiet.

"Now let's talk about this goat and the old man. Was that all the man said to you?"

"Yeah. I tried to close the door but he stopped me and when I did succeed, the doorbell kept ringing. And…" Roman threw the comforter aside. "Dean, maybe this red moon business is more serious than we thought but I'm not sure how I feel about leaving your side."

"It's just temporary, Roman. If all these things are happening, maybe it's better if we heed their advice."

* * *

The rest of the week had been uneventful to say the least.

Dean had spent almost all of it training until Drake announced on Thursday that he was postponing the fight on Saturday because he had to be out of town for urgent matters.

So Dean spent his time taking over chores while Roman worked.

But that wasn't all his darling had been doing.

While vacuuming their bedroom on Saturday, Dean had discovered that his boyfriend had several books on myths and legends that he had borrowed from the local library underneath the bed.

Roman was probably trying to see if he could find anything on red moons and stuff. But he came up with nothing apparently; there were no bookmarks or dog eared pages.

Dean flipped to the index and found nothing remotely near to the so called prophecy that Mark had been spouting.

"I'm home!" Roman announced from the living room. "There was a long queue at the mini mart."

Placing the books back beneath the bed, Dean headed out to the kitchen where Roman was unloading on the counter some bread, milk, eggs and cold cuts. "So we're having sandwich?" Dean gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh yeah. Turkey sandwich with chips."

"Or you can just sandwich me on the bed…"

"There's that too." Roman opened the fridge to put the eggs in the tray. "So how have you been feeling?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing different."

There was a knock on the door. Dean went to open it and found a burly Polynesian man standing outside. "Dean."

How did this guy know him? "Yeah. How-"

"Roman?" the man called out. "Time's running out. You've only got three weeks left."

Dean gave the man a look. "You're the sorcerer?"

"Yes. I offered Roman a chance to break his connection with you temporarily. Your transition to being this… it's the only way to keep Roman safe from you."

"We're not breaking anything," Roman objected, coming from behind Dean.

"Roman, we've been through this," Dean slowly said, the wheels in his head moving, "As much as I hate it, we must. I'd never forgive myself if anything happens to you. Please."

"What does that mean? You want me to leave you?"

"Just for a while. I'm not sure what's going on myself but if the violence I had inflicted on you in New York was a good indication as any, then you have to go."

"But I didn't leave you in New York! Why should I leave you now?"

"Because now it's seemingly following the prophecy." Dean could tell that Roman wasn't entirely convinced and was clutching at straws now. He was holding on to Dean tight no matter what. With a heavy heart, he added, "I know it hurts but you must."

The two men locked eyes for a while. "W-when?" Roman asked, his attention now on Joe.

"Well, they're on their way over hoping to convince you," Joe revealed.

"So it's an intervention?"

"It's called care, Roman."

"I'm going to go change."

Dean grabbed Roman's hand when his boyfriend turned around. "It's just temporary, Roman."

"I know," Roman replied quietly.

Did he? Dean had a bad feeling about the whole thing. His boyfriend could be a hothead too despite how gentle and warm he was. "The day before my birthday, I'm going to need you to get out of Bloomville. Don't tell me where you're going."

"I cannot believe that this is how we'll end…"

"The disconnection is not a permanent thing, Roman. Something tells me that this needs to happen."

"Then let me stand with you-"

Dean took a deep breath. "Roman, I'll be _hurting_ you. Remember New York? It'd be worse than that. I'd rather you be alive than have to have you be killed by my own hands. Standing with me isn't going to help that."

* * *

His family gathered outside their home, their faces looking sombre.

Roman and Dean stood in front of their families - or what little they had - as witnesses to the whole thing.

The blue eyed man looked calm, thoughtful.

"So I'm going to need something personal from both of you," Joe said.

Dean was the first one. He reached into his pocket and took out a two toned black striped titanium ring band in it. The promise ring he had given him on his eighteenth birthday.

"You're giving that?!" Roman gaped. Of all the things…

"What's wrong with this?" Dean wanted to know.

"It's a sign of my promise. That's what's wrong."

"Roman…"

"No, Dean. Give something else."

"Actually," Joe intervened. "He's right in giving this."

Roman frowned. He watched with a torn heart when Dean handed the sorcerer the ring. Something about this whole thing seemed off-

"Roman, do you have anything you wish to give? Perhaps, your ring too?" Joe suggested.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Roman snapped.

"Roman!" Uncle Afa chided him.

His boyfriend was looking at him with a quizzical look before his face slowly dawned on the Samoan man's inner thoughts. Of course. Dean could feel him. "Roman…" Dean said slowly. "Please. I'm not joking. I was told about this even from Mark. I told you about the dreams-"

Roman had been backing away while Dean was talking. This was not the way to handle it. He had loved Dean for so long and now he had to give him up temporarily...

Not wasting time, he swung his fist on the ground making the earth rumble and all of them falling down. One last look at his boyfriend, Roman ran as fast as he could into the woods.

"Roman!" he heard Dean yell.

* * *

He had no idea how he managed to find the main road through the woods but somehow he had.

Break off their connection? That mark was the only way he'd be able to communicate with Dean non verbally; his boyfriend would be able to feel him. Taking that away was a recipe for disaster. And that was no reasoning with any of the people back there.

Including Dean.

Where was he supposed to go now?

Taking out his phone, he scrolled down the contacts list when he received a text message from Finn Balor, his ex classmate and one of their allies in the second battle in Lakeview: _Free to meet up?_

* * *

Dean knew that running after Roman to remove the ring forcibly from him would be wrong. It felt like he'd be crossing the lines.

"You okay, Dean?" Jey helped him up. "Man, he's strong. I can see why they wanted Leakee's blood."

"That's my worry," Dean confided. "To be honest, I'm not even sure what will happen to me when that moon turns red. I just wanted him safe in case."

"We can look out for him."

"Roman doesn't want to be found and quite frankly, Jey, he'd resent me more for removing that ring from him than me taking his blood."

"So what now?"

"Now I'll wait out here till the red moon. Let's see if Mark comes."

"So you're embracing the transition if it happens?"

"If I want to take on both of them, then yes. I have to."

* * *

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Finn said, passing him a cup of coffee as he sat beside Roman on the couch. "I had no idea things would end up like this."

"Me neither," Roman agreed softly. "I want to be mad at all of them. I guess I am in a way. But seeing Dean give that ring… I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I know he wants to keep me safe but I expected him to be fighting-"

"That red moon is serious business. According to what my granddad used to say, it's a sign of a foreboding. Do you still want to continue with the plan? Seems risky."

"I do. I don't care if people have a hundred things to say. It's Dean. How bad can he be?" All he could hear in his head was what Dean kept repeating: New York. But he had been triggered by that anarchy symbol pendant then.

What could be his trigger now?

 _You_ , a voice inside him said.

"Listen," Finn tried to dissuade him, "I know you love him but this is crazy, Roman."

Roman shook his head vehemently. "I can't give up on him even though he has given up on himself… on us."

"So you'd die for him? Don't you think that that's extreme? Look, Dean would never ask you to turn away without a good reason. I mean anyone in love wouldn't. Maybe you should just listen to him for once. Try to live without him for a while…"

"We've been together for so long…" _I never considered life without him… well only once when I was with Tom..._

Finn gave him the guest room to sleep in. He switched on the radio, lying down on the floral print sheet covered bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _Tell me how am supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin 'for is gone  
I didn't come here for cryin'  
Didn't come here to breakdown  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

No.

No.

No.

Roman wasn't ready for it to end yet.

* * *

Dean poured himself another glass of whiskey as he watched the tv screen blankly before his eyes gazed at the clock.

Ten.

Where was Roman? he thought with a yawn, lying down and closing his eyes. He had switched off his phone or the battery had died. _I just want him to come home..._

Kisses were rained on his face as hands were on him, touching his abs waking him up.

Roman.

Roman was here, showing him how much he loved him…

Dean started to kiss him back passionately, wanting him to know that he loved him too.

Clothes were slowly discarded, their bare bodies pressed together. Dean closed his eyes in bliss as Roman peppered kisses on his neck before moving down slowly down to swollen length which he took into his mouth expertly.

A soft moan escaped his lips.

His boyfriend obviously knew how to please him; knew where to touch him and play with him… Dean was crumbling with Roman's tongue swirls.

The pressure at his aroused member stopped, something drilling into him then.

His lips were claimed again in a tender kiss and then a whisper in his ear: "I love you."

Dean was lost in a haze of love that Roman had made… it was their space and only theirs alone.

When he finally got that ecstasy he had been seeking, Dean pulled him down for a long kiss.

"I'll never leave you, baby," his boyfriend huskily said into his ear.

When he woke up at eleven fifty five, Roman was beside him, sleeping with an arm around his waist protectively.

* * *

Dean had left earlier to grab some breakfast from McDonald's leaving Roman alone at home. At least that was what the note on the refrigerator said. That'd give him plenty of time to drink coffee and freshen up.

Last night, he made the decision to stay. Good or bad, he was not going anywhere. His whole family and Dean can come up with their own theories but Roman's feet were rooted. Those vows meant a lot to him and he'd see it through.

"Meow."

Roman almost dropped his coffee mug at the sight of a black cat in front of him, sitting on the kitchen's window sill.

What the… gosh, the things happening to him...

"Meow."

"Hey buddy," Roman said, offering his hand towards the feline. "How'd you get in here?"

The cat sniffed his hand before butting its head against it. The English teacher's heart melted then, petting it softly. The black cat purred then.

"I didn't know we had pets," Dean said, coming into the kitchen.

Immediately the cat hissed at his boyfriend before jumping out the window.

"Okay. Rude."

Roman frowned at the direction of the window. "It seemed to like me."

"Clearly not me." Dean placed their breakfast items on the small dining table. "I got you hotcakes."

"Thanks."

"We're not going to talk about yesterday?"

"I did what I had to do."

"Huh. How are we going to explain the cracks?"

Roman shrugged. He wanted to talk about other things; things like him staying. "That's all you want to talk about?"

"No. I just… Roman, you know that I love you."

"Yeah. I do. I also know that I'm not a coward so I'm not hiding from you, Dean. I said my place was beside you and I mean it."

"That cat didn't like me."

Roman wondered what that had to do with them. "Dean, it was probably frightened by your sudden appearance."

"Or maybe it saw something in me that you can't see."

"Now you're being paranoid."

"Am I?" Dean jabbed a straw through his cardboard cup. "We'll see in two weeks and six days, won't we?"

 _ **A/N Thank you for your kind reviews, favorites and follows. :-)**_


	5. Take Care

Four

The goat was about a feet closer from its usual spot, eyes still on him.

That was the first thing Roman noticed when he opened the door on Monday morning.

It certainly added to the creepiness factor of the cliche stormy weather with strong wind, he thought as he slowly got into the car. Dean was asleep inside soundly; chances were he couldn't run this morning because of the weather.

As Roman drove to work, the sound of Cannibal Corpse lifted his mood. Great way to kick off his Monday.

He just hoped it wouldn't be creepy as it had been last week.

"What's up, Roman?" Dustin Rhodes, the grade five teacher, greeted him when he walked in. "Had a good weekend?"

"It was okay," Roman half admitted as he sat down at his desk, switching on the computer. "How's Booker?"

Booker Huffman was Dustin's boyfriend. The man had the gift of the gab which was just as good since he worked in marketing. Roman had only met him once when he stopped by to pick Dustin up. "He's fine," his colleague answered. "We're planning to adopt another dog."

"Your family keeps growing."

"I know. We're going to have to start searching for a bigger house."

Roman smiled fondly as he started to open his email account. "With a huge backyard."

"Exactly!" Dustin sipped his coffee. "How about you and Dean? You guys going to get fur babies?"

"We're happy the way we are."

* * *

Dean had been bored out of his mind at home because of the bad weather.

So he cleaned the house, hoping to pass his time and then call Roman during lunch. Unfortunately there wasn't much to do with most of the load being done on Saturday.

Great.

Sitting on the bed, Dean swung his feet, thinking hard if he should surprise his grey eyed darling instead.

His left foot hit something beneath the bed. Dean picked it up and found it to be a diary that had been left open.

Had Roman been reminiscing?

He read the entry: _Corey told me that Dean didn't want me around when I asked him for his whereabouts… I'm heartbroken. I haven't seen Dean a lot and usually it's because he's rushing off somewhere… maybe he's avoiding me to dodge making unnecessary conversations..._

Dean remembered that week. He had been so preoccupied with his parents' quarrels and was the middle person for both of them. He hardly had time for anything else.

But Roman had been on his mind… he was always on his mind.

Dean flipped to the front page and found a picture of the two of them in fifth grade together, smiling at the camera. They were on a field trip to a farm. Dean's left arm was around Roman's neck, a smudge of dirt on his face. He had rode a horse - or attempted to - when the teacher had instructed them to ride the ponies.

Roman had panicked when he saw Dean flew through the air and ran to his side, shouting out his name. He helped Dean to his feet and kept asking him if he was okay. "Yeah, that was fun!" the auburn haired boy said. "I wanna do it again!"

"No!" Roman had protested. "No more!"

"I love it when you worry." Dean kissed him on his forehead.

Memories like that often came back to him randomly but they were just parts that made up their love.

Sometimes there was tension between them though; Dean had suspicions once or twice that maybe Roman felt the same about him. Like the time in ninth grade when their classmates played Seven Minutes in Heaven. Dean and Corey had been chosen to go in the closet. Roman never said much but Dean could tell he was anything but happy. He merely spoke when spoken to after that.

Putting the diary aside and glancing at the alarm clock on Roman's bedside table, the MMA fighter took out his cellphone and called his boyfriend. _Please pick up..._

"Hey." Roman's voice answered on the fifth ring.

Dean lied down on the bed. "Hey. How's your day?" he asked.

"Not too bad. I wish this rain would stop. I wanted to bring the kids out to see how the sunflower seeds they planted were doing but it's too heavy."

"I'll never get over the fact that you're teaching children… that you're good with them."

"I try, I guess. Have you eaten yet?"

"In a while."

A pause. "I saw the goat this morning. It was a little bit closer than usual."

"I can go into the forest to check-"

"No! Don't! We don't know what we're dealing with."

"But it bothers you so much. Just let me go out there and check-"

"Dean, no!"

Dean sighed. Of course; Roman the teddy care bear. "Fine."

"I have another break in two hours-"

"Say no more. I'll be outside the back gate."

Roman giggled.

Dean was counting down till he could take his darling into his arms.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long; time was flying fast these days.

No sooner than Roman had arrived two hours later outside the hidden school gate did he pull the English teacher into his arms and kissed him. It was one filled with longing and need.

"What's gotten into you?" Roman breathed when they pulled apart..

"You."

"Me?"

"You, you and always you."

"Sixty years can pass and I won't be bored hearing those words." His boyfriend was staring at his finger. "The ring."

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you; I took it back. I-"

Roman pulled it out again before pressing his lips firmly on his before slipping it back on. "My vows remain the same."

"Mine too."

Dean was rewarded with a warm smile, the look of tenderness in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I don't… I never have…" The auburn haired man took a deep breath. "I always want you around. You know that. I didn't know what to expect with this full moon; I just wanted to keep you safe."

"I know. I shouldn't expect anything else from you."

"So we're good?"

Roman smiled slowly. "We always are."

* * *

"I cannot wait to see my sunflower!" Maya squealed excitedly as Roman rounded up the kids in pairs.

The rain had stopped about half an hour ago so he figured he'd bring them down now before releasing them for the day. "Okay, hold your partner's hand and we'll go down together," Roman instructed gently.

"Ewww I'm not holding Annette's hand," Bryan wailed. "She's got cooties."

"Bryan, she does not."

"Yes she does!"

If Roman had thought Kenny would protest about holding hands with Enid, he was wrong. It appeared the little guy had heart eyes for her. And she… well… she was blushing.

"Alright, let's go," Roman said.

The kids were all talking excitedly as they walked down the stairs. This planting activity meant a lot to them especially since Roman had given them a wooden signage on that day to place next to each of their seed so that they'll know which one was theirs.

Principal Okerlund had been skeptical at first about the activity but Roman had insisted it'd be good for the kids as they'd be able to see the wonders of nature and give something back to the environment.

So far he had said nothing but Roman had heard from Vice Principal Pat Patterson that he was pleased with the bonding it seemed to have brought the class.

"My seed sprouted a little!" Bethany cheered.

There were some oohs and aahs from the rest of the class as each child observed their plant.

"My plant rocks!" Kenny boasted as he stood next to his. "I'm going to call it The Destiny Flower!"

Interesting choice of name. "When we get back to class, I'll give you a new board later for you to write on."

"Yes!"

Roman felt someone tugging his pants and found Charlie Fox pouting. "I want to change my plant's name too," the little boy requested.

"No problem, Charlie. You can call it whatever you want."

The auburn haired boy beamed.

Once the children were satisfied with their activity's outcome, Roman brought them back to class for role call once more before releasing them when the bell rang.

"See you, Mr Reigns!" most of them called out as they left the class. Back to the world of video games and Facebook.

With a contented sigh, Roman packed away his things.

How nice to have found his calling in teaching, he thought. When he had been looking through the list of majors offered at Marquette University, he couldn't figure out what he wanted.

So he did an online quiz which presented to him various options; teaching was one of them. Certainly seemed to be interesting too.

So Roman majored in teaching English with a minor in Theatre Arts while Dean had trained with Roufusport MMA Academy.

Teaching had been a far cry from his dreams as a child of wanting to be a movie director.

But it was a decision he didn't regret.

Quickly, Roman checked his schedule and to do list on his cellphone; so far there wasn't anything urgent to follow up which left him plenty of time to go home and shower.

Dean and him were having a double date with Drake and his partner later tonight so there was that to look forward to.

Flicking off the switch, the Samoan man made his way down the corridor.

Just as it had happened last Monday, the entire corridor became dark again when he turned around the corner.

Roman paused, taking out his cellphone and switching on the torchlight app.

There was no one around so he continued walking with the light guiding his way. Whatever it was, it clearly had a problem with him. Maybe they were part of Seth's family or something.

Just as Roman walked past the male bathroom, the little blonde girl was standing in front of him, eyes looking at him keenly. She had a blood running down from her forehead, a deep gash there.

"Mama said we are all going to hell," she whispered.

Roman would have run but not this time; he wanted answers. "Look, I want to know why you always follow me and why are you here for the second time on a Monday?"

"Daddy doesn't like you."

"Daddy?" Roman repeated. "Who's Daddy?"

She merely looked at him wordlessly.

"Is your father from here?"

The little girl nodded.

Good, he was getting somewhere with her. "What's his name?"

Clearly she would never answer that one. She remained tight lipped.

"Does Daddy know me?"

The little girl nodded again.

"Why doesn't Daddy like me?"

"You have him."

Him?

Who did Roman have besides… Dean. Roman had Dean. But who wanted Dean? Mark? Seth? Well not Hunter; he was long gone.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mr Reigns," she continued. "But Daddy said I must."

Bending down on a knee, Roman looked at her in the eyes. "You don't have to. It can be our little secret."

"Secret?" She looked intrigued now. Kids were kids after all. "We can share a secret?"

"Uh huh. Just you and me."

"Okay." She seemed happier. "Our secret."

"Are you a human?"

"No. I am half child, half dark lord."

Just like Dean, Roman noted. Perhaps an offspring of Mark's? "Do you know who your mummy is?"

The little girl smiled a little. "Yes. Mummy can't do nothing about Daddy."

Considering her mother must have been a normal human being, Roman could see why. "Listen to me. You're safe with me, okay?"

"But you must beware of the red moon. Grandpa tried to warn you."

Grandpa… the old man! Of course. The polka dots on both of them. "Is Grandpa half too?"

She shook her head. "Grandpa is a dark lord."

They were from the underworld. But who and how were they related to Seth though? And were they even to begin with? "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Lila."

Roman extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Lila."

"You too, Mr Reigns." She shook his hand. "Grandpa tried to warn you about the red moon."

"Dean's going to be evil."

"Yes."

"Not if I can help it, Lila."

"But he will. You must be careful."

The fact that this little girl was brave enough to warn him - despite orders given by her father - moved him. "I will be careful," he promised her.

Satisfied, she waved goodbye to him before running down the corridor, vanishing into thin air along the way.

Roman stood up slowly, eyes still on the spot where she had disappeared.

At least now he had some answers.

* * *

Dean adjusted his leather jacket while side glancing at Roman who appeared to be in deep thought as he secured his hair in a neat man bun. "You okay?" he asked his boyfriend. "You've been awfully quiet since you returned home. You were okay when I left just now."

"I was going to wait till later tonight to talk to you," Roman said. "But I guess we can talk now."

"Of course." Dean felt his heart hammering hard. "What's on your mind?"

His boyfriend led him to their bed where they sat down. "Remember how I told you that there was a little girl who came to class last Monday?"

"Yeah."

"I spoke to her today."

"Wait. She was there again?" What was it with the girl and Mondays?

"Yeah. Turns out she's just like you. She's half a dark lord."

"You think that she's Mark's offspring?"

"Could be a possibility."

"What did she want with you though?"

"Her dad wants her to hurt me. Turns out also that the old man's her grandfather."

"The old man who was outside our door?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck." The coincidence of it was too much. "What did they want?" Roman seemed uncomfortable; Dean had a pretty good idea why. "It's about the red moon, isn't it?"

"...yeah," his boyfriend admitted.

"Everyone's asking you to beware, babe. Maybe you should just listen and take precaution."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"You know why the hell not. Because it's you, Dean. You'd never hurt me. I know you won't."

"Babe, I love you. I do. And it's admirable that you believe in us so much but this is something neither of us know much about. It's sure as hell not found in any book that we know of."

"Not even in the book Jon wrote?"

Of course! Why hadn't they thought of that before? It was worth a shot. "After dinner tonight," Dean promised. "We'll read it after that."

* * *

All throughout dinner, Roman found Drake's eyes drifting back to him.

It made him feel uncomfortable the way his eyes lingered on him like he was either a piece of meat or he knew who the hell Roman was which was odd since they had never met until tonight.

"So," Dean was laughing, relating a story about a prank Drake and him had pulled on their teacher in second grade. "She drank the mix and her teeth ended up being blue in color. It was freaking hilarious!"

Roman grinned. "Oh I wouldn't put it past you."

"We pranked the new kids as well," Drake quipped.

"Yeah we did. Remember that foreign exchange student?"

"That French kid?"

"Yeah."

Scotty Vortekz, Drake's date, placed an arm around the MMA promotion owner. "Did you prank Roman?"

Roman found Dean gazing at him lovingly. "Nope. Never crossed my mind to."

"Really?"

"It was different with Roman. I don't know. I just wanted to protect him more than anything."

Roman leaned forward to claim his boyfriend's lips briefly. "Good call."

"Oh you know why."

"Gag me," Drake chuckled.

Dean stuck out his tongue. Roman loved it whenever he did that. Found it hot even. Fuck, he wanted him later in bed with his legs spread.

"So, how did you two meet?" Roman asked.

Scotty was looking at Drake with admiration in his eyes. "I fight for his promotion. That's how we met. I knew he was the one for me right away."

"That's nice."

"Did you know that Dean was the one for you right away?"

"Yeah. Towards the end of fifth grade to be precise."

When they went their separate ways, Roman found himself wondering what was up with those gazes from Drake. No. It was not admiring looks that were being sent the raven haired man's way.

Drake seemed to know who he was.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. :-) More memories of Dean and Roman in the next chapter. Thank you to those who are still on this ride.**_


	6. Forces of Nature

Five

 _Eleven year old Roman had been waiting for Dean for about ten minutes near his locker but saw no sight of his best friend. He wanted to go to the park to feed ducks even though Dean thought of it as boring._

 _It was also a nice way to spend time with Dean… sorta like a date. Except Dean didn't know it was like that._

 _Roman glanced to his left and right where students were all making their way back; it was the last day of fifth grade after all. Maybe Dean was outside the field, hiding behind the bleachers smoking._

 _He did that sometimes._

 _Walking outside, Roman headed towards that direction and his heart sank at the sight in front of him: Dean was kissing Chris Sabin under the bleachers._

 _What… how… when did even start liking one another?_

 _Distraught, Roman decided to go home alone. Along the way, he shedded tears, wiping them so that his mother wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, more only came out._

 _When he reached home, his mother noticed his face and hugged him tight. "Oh honey. What's wrong?"_

" _D-D-De-Dean…" Roman managed._

" _What about him?"_

" _I saw… saw him… with… boy.."_

 _Somehow his mother understood what he was saying. "Oh it'll be fine. He'll realise what's in front of him one day."_

 _Roman doubt it._

 _Alone in his room, his upper body kept spasming as more tears rolled down. Stupid him for thinking that maybe Dean would feel the same way about him. No one liked shy, timid boys. Dean only wanted to look out for him like a… brother maybe?_

 _He ignored calls from his best friend and locked his window, drawing his curtain so that Dean couldn't come in._

 _Didn't come down for dinner either, choosing to spend his time staring at the ceiling in a daze._

 _Why did his heart tell him that Dean was the one? He was eleven yet there was an intense feeling in his soul yearning for the blue eyed boy._

Roman's soul still yearned for Dean's, the Samoan thought as he stared at his sleeping boyfriend in the middle of the night. Still longed for him when they were apart. Still wanted him more than anything in the world.

He yawned before waking up and swung his legs over the bed.

They winded up making hot love when they reached home instead. It was all Dean's fault, sticking his tongue out which Roman had teased him about in the middle of foreplay. "Wanna put that tongue of yours to good use?"

Dean gave his swollen length a long lick which made Roman arch his body in response.

Pure agony.

His thoughts wandered to dinner earlier. What was up with Drake and those damn looks? Was he tied to the underworld too?

"Can't sleep?" Dean mumbled, eyes still closed. "I thought that round would have knocked you out."

"Too much on my mind," Roman informed. "Kinda odd for Drake to suddenly be here of all places and have a promotion in MMA, don't you think?"

"Drake's always been interested in MMA too."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Used to attend classes at Mark's centre-"

"And that's not a reason for you to doubt him?"

Dean gave him a look. "Ummm want to tell me what's running through your mind?"

"I think Drake's one of them. He was giving me strange looks just now-"

"Maybe he's checking you out."

"No. He looked at me as if he knew me."

Dean slowly sat up. "Want me to rough him up?"

Roman was horrified at the mere thought. "No!"

"Well, there's always a way to find out."

"And roughing up is not it."

Dean lied down again, pulling him down beside him.

Roman snuggled against him. "I just want you to be on your guard, that's all."

His boyfriend kissed him on his forehead. "I will."

* * *

 _The first time Roman had brought Dean to meet his family was on Thanksgiving during sixth grade._

 _Dean's family could barely sit down for Thanksgiving so Roman had invited him over to join his instead._

 _His parents both knew Dean but the rest of his family didn't. So Roman brought him around introducing him and for the most part, they seemed to like him._

 _His closest cousins, Jimmy and Jey seemed to be guarded. The rest of his other cousins didn't seemed to care; they had their own stuff to play with in the back door._

" _So," Jimmy said when Roman was helping Jey to find games to play. "You're Roman's new pal huh?"_

" _Yeah." Dean did not like the tone Jimmy had used on him. He stared at Roman now grabbing board games._

" _Eyes on me."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _My cousins and I don't appreciate strangers. Roman's like our brother. If you break his heart, we'll break your head."_

" _If you're expecting me to cower, you have the wrong boy. I've been fighting for as long as I can remember." When Jimmy smirked, Dean added, "And I have an orange belt. So you're not talking to some punk."_

 _Suddenly Jimmy yelped and Dean raised an eyebrow._

 _Everyone in the backyard turned to their attention. "He hurt me!" Jimmy wailed. "He grabbed my arm and nearly dislocated it!"_

" _I did no such thing!" Dean gaped. "I didn't even lay a finger on him!"_

" _He's lying!" The boy started tearing._

" _Dean! We don't play rough in this house," Sika reprimanded lightly._

 _Dean sighed in defeat, enduring all the looks he had been given, too ashamed to face Roman. When he was certain no one was looking, he snuck out. It was raining heavily but Dean didn't care; he didn't belong here._

 _He didn't belong anywhere._

" _Dean!"_

 _Roman was out in the rain too. Of course. The Samoan boy's eyes were always on him._

" _Please come back inside," his best friend pleaded. "It's raining."_

" _No, Roman."_

" _I gave Jimmy a piece of my mind and-"_

" _Look, I'm sorry about ruining your Thanksgiving."_

" _You didn't ruin anything, Dean. I know that you didn't touch him. That's why I-"_

" _Roman!" The two boys heard Mrs Reigns calling him from the house. "Where are you?"_

" _Happy Thanksgiving, Roman. I'm thankful that I have you in my life."_

" _No, don't go. Please stay."_

 _Dean kissed him on his forehead before running in the rain - ignoring his best friend's shoutings - to the underbridge near the town's park where homeless men were eating from canned food. There was no way he could go home. No one was there any way._

 _One man took a look at Dean - who was soaked to the bones by now - and patted the space beside him. "We've got more, kid."_

 _So he gingerly sat down there and accepted the canned peas and peach from him. "Thank you."_

" _No problem. We don't have much to drink around here except this." He pointed to some cans. "Some kind soul gave us a pack of beer-"_

" _I don't mind. I've drank beer before."_

 _The man passed him the can of Bud Light can. "Knock yourself out, kid."_

" _Happy Thanksgiving?"_

 _The men under the bridge wished him the same, raising their cans._

It was a memory Dean had always kept in the back of his head.

His mind kept drifting back to the other times Roman's family and certain friends judged him without even knowing him well.

Thunder boomed outside while it poured heavily, matching his mood.

There was no doubt in his mind that he'd do anything for Roman. There wasn't any doubt that there was no one who would love Roman the way he did.

So why was he feeling so desolate?

 _You know why,_ a voice in him said. _It's coming and you won't be able to stop it._

Roman had already left for work earlier. Dean had gotten up early to fix him a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages and hashbrown. It was the least he could do for his darling who stood by him through everything.

Even going so far as to being stubborn about this red moon business.

So far, he hadn't heard from either Mark or Seth for over five months. It was as if they mysteriously disappeared.

But Dean knew that the war was far from being over.

The question was when was it and what part would Dean play in it supposing he did turn evil? That would mean hurting Roman which was why Dean wanted his sweetheart far away from him.

But how?

How could he drive Roman far away without hurting him? His boyfriend was stubborn to the bone. Being nice and gentle was not going to cut it.

Dean didn't want to hurt him either.

He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Then there was his boyfriend's caution about Drake being one of "them".

The auburn haired man knew he should trust Roman but for the first time in his life, he had doubts about it. And the weirdest part was him welcoming those doubts. Drake was his friend. Even if Drake happened to be one of them, it'd be easier to talk to the guy if he was a dark lord.

Maybe he could understand where Dean was coming from about wanting to keep his boyfriend safe.

The vibrations of his cell phone caught him off guard.

Roman.

 _Visit me later during lunch? I'll make it worth your while ;-)_

Dean smiled fondly at the message before feeling desolate once more. He could not bear to lose this.

* * *

"No running, Bryan or you'll trip," Roman advised the precocious boy who clearly did not care one bit, sprinting at a fast pace towards the lunch line in the cafeteria.

The English teacher wondered how his parents kept him in line. Of course next to Bryan, Roman worried about Kenny too; Kenny who had tried to suplex Charlie before class started.

Too bad Dean couldn't come; the rain was far too heavy for him to head out here.

The weather might have deterred Dean but it certainly didn't deter the goat. In fact it was about a step closer from yesterday's spot.

It was a black verata goat according to Roman's research on the internet. Goats like these inhabited in Spain.

That was miles away from this town.

So what was it doing here and why was Roman the only one who could see it?

As he made his way to the teacher's lounge, his phone vibrated. "Sorry, babe," Dean's voice floated through the phone when the Samoan man answered it. "It's still raining heavily."

"No worries," Roman replied. "I was just teasing you."

"So I failed the Roman Reigns class?"

"Just passed."

"What can I do to get some extra credits?"

Fuck, Roman was turned on by that husky voice. "Well… a blow job sounds nice."

"Mmmm hhmmm and?"

"A back massage too…"

"And?"

"Maybe the inner thighs-"

"And?"

"The pelvic region-"

"You're going to a panting mess by the time I'm done with you," his boyfriend promised.

"I look forward to it."

"Did you see your friend?"

"My friend?"

"The goat."

"Yeah. I swear it moved a little closer today. And the best part was it standing under the heavy downpour."

"Maybe it's trying to tell you something."

"But what? Every time I come near it, it runs back into the forest."

"I can-"

"No. I don't want you going anywhere near that forest. Who knows what's lurking there. Just do your thing and I'll be back soon."

* * *

"You've got the most beautiful smile," Dean cooed later that night after an intense making love session that had him begging for release. "Did I ever tell you that?"

"Almost every week," Roman sighed in contentment as the auburn haired man snuggled against him.

"I love you so much, you know that?"

"I do."

"I hate this war. It's a huge distraction. I just want a normal life with you."

"And you will. We just gotta be patient."

But how patient? There was only so much a man could take. "Yeah."

* * *

In the middle of the night, he woke up to a loud sound outside their window.

Dean rubbed his eyes, giving Roman a quick glance; his love was sleeping soundly beside him. The MMA fighter slowly walked to the window, wanting nothing more than to chase away-

The moment he pushed the curtain aside, he took a step back.

An owl was sitting on the window sill outside, hooting while staring at him. Its eyes seemed to bore into him before it glanced at the forest and flew towards that direction.

What the-

They lived here for five months and it was the first time that the nocturnal creature paid them a visit.

 _Time is running out..._

That voice again.

"Dean?" Roman called out.

"I'm right here, babe," Dean answered, slowly getting into bed. "There was an owl outside our window."

"Yeah?" his boyfriend mumbled sleepily as he placed an arm around Dean's midsection. "There must be a zoo in that forest."

A zoo or something else, Dean wondered. He'd go find out what was in there one of these days.

Outside, the owl hooted again.

* * *

Dean had left early for his morning run, leaving Roman to make a quick bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and flaxseeds.

Once he finished his meal, he quickly cleaned up after himself before grabbing his bag and securing the door behind him.

The goat was a step closer again.

That was it.

Roman moved forward quickly but to his surprise, it met him halfway, butting him so hard he stumbled on the ground. The animal dashed off into the forest immediately.

The quickness of the whole thing took him off guard; this was crazy. What was that animal's problem?

His left arm was in pain.

Digging into his pocket to call the school's secretary; he would not be coming in today.

* * *

"And you said what attacked you?"

Roman winced when Joe applied some herbal paste on his left arm. He had called the sorcerer over to his home after the chant had had failed to heal him completely. "A goat."

"What did this goat look like?"

"Black with white horns. It's been here since we moved in. It was always in the same spot until recently."

"How recent?"

"Couple of days. It's been moving closer. And the craziest thing is I'm the only one who can see it."

"Not even Dean?"

"Nope."

"Roman, that creature is from the underworld."

The Samoan man was surprised. "What?"

"It's a dark lord who has shape shifted most likely. I think they were sent from either Mark or Seth. Or maybe it's them. Could be anything."

"But who was it sent for whom? For me?" Roman quizzed.

"No." Joe took a deep breath. "For Dean. I think I also know who that goat is."

"Who?"

"Seth Rollins."

 _ **A/N Thank you for those who are still on hoard giving this story a chance. I appreciate it. :-) I'd love some kind reviews and love from you guys! It keeps me motivated.**_


	7. In A World Like This

Six

"Seth Freakin' Rollins?" Roman repeated. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I can help you with that, Roman," Joe said. "I can help you destroy him. Seth will regret messing with one of my own… just like he had before."

"What do you mean? You guys know one another?"

"I last saw him about more than half a year ago in Samoa."

"But I thought he was in Lakeview-"

"No, no, no, Roman. We're not going to begin the story there. We're going to move it back a little bit all the way to seven months ago when the King Slayer came to slay and slayed nothing. He merely escaped. And the next thing I heard, he's now ruling over some kingdom below. That is not how things work. You see, Seth, now lives his life on my terms. IT IS OVER WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER! And I am not through with Seth Rollins. In fact, I'm about to jack up the volume. He will hear every ligament POP and he will hear joint BREAK and you will hear every bone CREAK when I get my hands on him because his life is about to get really loud."

Seemed like Joe had bad blood with Seth after all.

"Uce," Jimmy asked Joe walking in with a mug of tea for Roman. He had followed the sorcerer here. "Your family-"

"Escaped. They hid away while Seth tore our village and captured a few of our men. I haven't been able to go down there due to my father's orders but if Roman wants that coward destroyed, I'll be by his side."

"So will the rest of the family. It's obvious he wants to be the first one to bring Dean to his kingdom."

Roman stood up, fists clenched. "He's not getting Dean. I'll spear his ass straight through hell."

"You won't need to," Joe announced. "I'm going to make him pay first."

The door opened then; Dean was back from his run. "What's going on here-" His eyes widened at Roman's arm. Immediately he was by his boyfriend's side. "What happened to you?"

"The goat butted me…" Roman answered, wincing a little when he moved due to the shooting pain. "But Joe's paste should help."

"Fuck!" Dean cursed. "What the hell- where is this goat?"

"It's Seth," Joe sneered, pounding his fists. "And he's going to be destroyed by my hands."

"Hold on a second. Seth's a goat?"

"He was merely shape shifting. Probably trying to freak Roman out. Obviously that didn't work. Each time there's a change in you - whether it's your attitude or behavior - he moves a little closer. Until the transformation is complete. That's when he'll come to collect."

"Collect? He wants to collect me?"

"Wants to bring you down to his kingdom."

"To rule with him."

"Exactly."

Roman felt helpless at that moment. "Is there no way for Dean to stop this transformation?"

"I'm going to have to dig a little deeper," Joe allowed. "Keep holding on."

"What happened to the goat?" Dean wanted to know.

"It dashed back into the forest."

"Then shouldn't we try to find the goat, Roman? And slaughter it?"

The English teacher raised an eyebrow. "Dean, didn't you just heard what Joe said? The goat is Seth."

"Precisely. Slaughter the goat and we'll kill Seth!"

"It's never that simple, Dean."

Joe nodded. "Roman's right. It's more complicated than that. Your father - you real father - probably made a deal with Hunter about you. Seth is likely here to collect you because he's supposedly your intended."

"Fuck no!" Dean snapped. "That's just… I'm not going to marry that crossfit freak! I don't do marriage to anyone or anything!"

Jimmy chortled. "Anything like a goat?"

"You…"

Seemed like Joe had insider's information. "How did you know about the deal?" Roman asked.

"It's a well known fact in Samoa," Joe told him. "We've been expecting a war on Lakeview's grounds. Certainly not on our own island. Your father was warned by mine many times before .Your uncle Afa filled me in on what he did. He got greedy along the way, I guess. "

"So your family knew about Mark?"

"We knew about the whole damn thing. Your father was our main contact and he wouldn't allow us to get involved from the start despite our repeated offers to assist you all. As for your father, Dean, he's trying to go against destiny. He's asking for trouble by doing that. Same went for Hunter."

"But he was the one who tried to convince us to stay together!" Dean burst out. "I can't believe that man!"

"Don't you have people who were supposed to guard you?" Joe quizzed.

"We cut ties with almost everyone in Lakeview when we moved here."

Roman held his boyfriend's hand while staring at Joe. "So what happens now?"

"I am not marrying Seth Freakin' Rollins!" Dean declared. "I'll kick his ass all over this town to Lakeview if it's what I have to do."

There was the booming of thunder then. More rain.

"We need to rest first before we put our heads together to figure out the next step," Joe instructed. "Trust me. You're going to need us now more than ever. Along with some allies of ours."

"Allies?" Roman repeated. This whole thing was really becoming a full scale war. "What allies?"

"The Irish, of course. You're living in King Sheamus' town, you know."

* * *

 _Thirteen year old Dean could not stop staring down at Jackson Fox, one of their classmates, chatting to Roman. Stop it, he chided himself. He's not yours! Still what would it take for Roman to consider him as someone worthy to stand by his side as more than friends?_

 _There was no way Roman was interested in him that way… right?_

" _You okay?" Roman asked, interrupting his thoughts._

" _Was he asking you out?" Dean queried instead._

" _No. He just wanted to know how I did on the test last week."_

" _Oh."_

" _I doubt anyone will ask me out."_

 _Dean would and he wanted to tell Roman this so bad. It was on the tip of his tongue…_

" _Uce!" Jimmy hollered, fist bumping Roman. "We still on tonight?"_

" _I don't know, Jimmy," Roman answered. "Dean and I have something planned."_

" _But it's Lloyd's birthday. We can't let a brother down."_

 _Right. Because Dean was no one. Aloud he told Roman, "Go ahead, babe. It's far more important."_

 _Shit. He called Roman babe. He hoped he didn't noticed it._

" _See?" Jimmy said to his cousin, backing away with a huge smile. "So I'll see you at seven. Don't be late!"_

 _Roman waved at him before turning to Dean. "But Tuesday nights are Monopoly nights."_

" _Nothing we can't play another time. Besides, family is more important."_

Dean shone the torchlight as he walked through the forest in the rain after having sneaked out of the house an hour later.

"Seth, baby," he said out loud, "You're playing a very dangerous game here with me."

"Oh I don't think so."

The auburn haired man stopped in his tracks upon the sound of the voice. It was a voice he had recognised most of his life. Turning around, he found the man he used to call brother, standing behind him in a black shirt and pants.

"You son of a bitch," Dean bit out.

"Oh come on," the brunette replied. "Is that the way you treat me after all we've been through? We were close, remember?"

"Yeah before you nailed my boyfriend in the back! You were my brother, Seth! I loved you!"

"Dean, you put too much stock into feelings. You were just a business partner to me. Even when we marry, it'll be a business proceeding to me. That's all."

"Let's get one thing straight: I don't do marriage. Never have. Never will. And even if by some miracle I change my mind, it sure as hell won't be to a weasel like you!"

"But you will change your mind." There was coldness in Seth's voice. "Once that red moon comes about, you will change your mind, Dean and you'll be mine. And you and I will destroy the Samoans once you get Roman's blood. We'll rule, Dean. You and me."

"When I become evil, I won't be living inside that kingdom of yours, Seth. I'll be too busy trying to conquer everything without your help."

Seth frowned at him. "We'll see, won't we, Dean? That self restraint you have right now will eventually slip. Your precious soulmate won't be safe from you."

"Never going to happen."

"Oh it will. And I'd hide if I were you. I don't take too kindly to people who don't take heed of my warnings."

"Not going anywhere, Sethie. I'm standing right here."

As his former brother disappeared, Dean found himself wondering what it would really be like when he turned evil.

Would he really be out for Roman's blood?

* * *

 _Thirteen year old Roman had never done anything bad in his life._

 _Never._

 _He had overheard their Math teacher, Mr Grisham telling Dean that if he didn't do well in his finals, he'd have to repeat seventh grade._

 _Roman's heart went out to his best friend._

" _Studied already?" Kevin Owens asked them both._

 _Dean shrugged._

 _Roman could tell he was resigning himself to repeating seventh grade. "Enough," he lied._

 _He knew that Dean had not been studying because of the all shouting and screaming at home._

 _So during the test, Roman did the unthinkable: he swapped his test papers with Dean, pleading silently with Jey to distract Mr Grisham at the end of class._

 _His cousin came through for him. Tama Tonga joined in for laughs._

 _Roman carefully changed the names and student number on the optical answer sheet before leaving class unnoticed._

 _When they got their results back, Mr Grisham handed Dean the paper with a smile. "Guess I won't be seeing you next year, Mr Ambrose."_

 _Dean had frowned slightly before his eyes flew to the marks and widened in surprise._

 _Mr Grisham gave Roman a look when handing him his paper._

 _Maybe he knew._

 _Either way, Dean was safe; he was coming to eighth grade with Roman._

Was Dean safe now though? That was the first thought that came to Roman's head when he woke up from his nap to the sounds of bickering.

On top of that Dean was not beside him in bed. Now he was worried. Dean had to be safe because he didn't feel anything unusual but still… where was he?

Then he heard his boyfriend's voice.

"What's going on?" Roman asked when he stepped out of the room, only to find Dean and Jimmy staring one another down. "Dean?"

"I've been charged with something that I was not proven to be at the scene of," Dean said, a twisted smile on his face.

Jimmy's jaw dropped. "I saw you walking from that forest."

"Dean…" Roman repeated again.

His boyfriend averted his gaze immediately.

"You went to the forest? What did I tell you?"

"I was fine, Roman." Then he heard Dean mumble, "I saw Seth."

"Seth!"

"Yeah. He was there. Waiting for me."

"And you went to him? Dean-"

"Don't worry. He's shared stuff that Joe's already said. Nothing new."

Somehow Roman had a hard time believing that.

* * *

Dean found himself tossing and turning in bed that night, his body drenched in sweat.

Images of blood running down the corridors of what appeared to be a school kept coming to him.

He had no idea where these were coming from. Was it genuinely from the darkest place in his mind or just something random? And if it was random, that was one creepy imagination to have.

Pushing himself off the bed, he walked towards the window and drew back a curtain.

The owl was at the window sill, watching him silently.

Dean stared back.

"Baby boy, what are you doing all the way over there?" Roman yawned. "Come back to bed."

Reluctantly, Dean tore his eyes away from the nocturnal creature to answer his boyfriend, "In a moment."

When he looked back, the owl was gone. Where did it go?

"You heading back to work tomorrow?" he asked, lying down beside Roman.

"Yeah," Roman replied, pulling him in. "My arm feels fine. Besides, I miss my kids."

Every time Roman spoke about his students, Dean would feel his heart melt.

Roman was good with kids. The blue eyed man would even go so far as to say - if anyone asked him - that his boyfriend would make a good dad.

Not Dean though; he knew he'd be horrible at that. "I'm sure they missed you too."

"I think so. One of the parents sent me a WhatsApp message: _Edward says get well soon. Hope to see you tomorrow_."

Definitely father material. "That's cute."

"What did Seth say?"

The change in topic didn't faze Dean. "The same stuff as Joe: he seems to think I will marry him and rule with him in his kingdom. Asshole even called me his business partner. Well, I'm going to shut down the Seth Rollins business."

"What an odd thing to refer you as. A business partner?"

"It's not about love to him, babe. It's about power. And he needs me to do the work for him. I can see his plans a mile away."

"Can you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you see yourself turning evil?"

Dean knew the answer to that; he could feel it in his gut. "Maybe," he half admitted.

* * *

The goat or Seth was a step closer than yesterday.

Which according to Joe meant that Dean was changing in some ways. So far, Roman had been unable to detect anything unusual from him.

The only thing unusual that happened that Thursday afternoon was not to his boyfriend but to one of his kids.

The second last session happened to be silent reading so the class had brought their own books to read while Roman graded their homework that had been assigned to them by the relief teacher yesterday.

It had been a good day so far.

Roman was especially moved by the way the kids cheered - well most of them - when they started to enter the classroom before the bell rang.

Kenny had been too busy dragging Edward in via headlock. Roman was going to have to speak to his parents about him doing these dangerous stunts in class.

"Mr Reigns?" Jake Black called out, raising his hand. "May I be excused to the bathroom?"

"Sure, Jake,"

The dark haired boy ran out of class quickly.

"Do you have any kids, Mr Reigns?" Charlie asked suddenly.

Roman smiled softly. "This is silent reading, Charlie."

The auburn haired boy pouted. Gosh he reminded Roman of Dean. Except his boyfriend wouldn't have pouted. Roman would wager that he'd make some smart ass comment.

"But to answer your question, no. I don't have kids," Roman added.

Just wasn't his boyfriend's kind of thing.

Roman remembered about two years ago, they had to babysit for a neighbor's kid when they were living in New York. The kid wanted some attention so Roman sat down and played with the boy some games and watched TV and fixed him something to eat that was preapproved by his parents.

After the boy had been picked up by his parents, upon closing the door, Dean had remarked, "Am I glad we don't have kids."

Roman remembered being surprised. "You don't like them?"

"Never cared for them; don't want them." As if he had sensed the Samoan man's crestfallen mood, he then asked, "You don't want any… right?"

"No," came the lie.

"Oh that's a relief. It's just that I'd be a horrible dad, you know."

"You won't know though. Maybe we'd both be good parents."

"Nope. I doubt it. Well not you. You're a teacher; you'd be amazing at it."

And that was the first and only time the topic had been discussed. Roman dropped the idea immediately.

It had been tough to let that dream go.

Unlike marriage which he never really thought about, kids were something that he wanted but since Dean wasn't keen on them, he decided to concentrate on other things.

Whatever Dean was comfortable with.

"I thought that if you had kids, we could play with them," Charlie said.

"Maybe someday," Roman replied.

Jake returned back to class, his face stoic. He approached Roman then whimpering. "Mr.. Mr Reigns."

"What's the matter, Jake?"

"Can… can I talk to you outside?"

Roman nodded to the boy before following him out of the classroom where he nodded to him to continue.

"I saw… I saw something in the bathroom," Jake confided.

"What did you see?"

"You're not going to believe this."

"Why not?"

"Because, Mr Reigns, I saw a goat."

* * *

Roman had never sped so fast in his entire life after school.

There was no way that Jake had to be imagining that.

A fucking black goat.

What was it even doing in school? Was Seth so damn petty he had to come down all the way to there to spook Roman? When his car stopped at traffic, the grey eyed man tried calling Dean but to no avail.

Fuck! He had forgotten that Dean would be out of town for a couple hours with… shit.

With Drake.

Upon reaching home, the English teacher found that damn goat standing there, eyes focused on him.

"So you're trying to scare kids now?!" Roman growled. "Why the fuck don't you man up, Seth? Face me one to one like a man or are you too much of fucking chicken to do that?"

Suddenly, there was a gush of strong wind surrounding them.

Oh no he didn't; it wasn't going down like that.

Roman would stand his ground on this.

"You're not taking Dean away from me, do you understand? You want him? Well, you're going to have to come through me!"

No sooner than Roman had said those words, kids no older than the ones he was teaching, started coming out from the forest, all dressed in white with wild flower crowns on their heads.

What the fuck was going on here?

"You cannot stop the inevitable," a blonde girl said. "Brother Dean will be coming home."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind reviews. I truly appreciate them; it helps motivate me too :-)**_


	8. Not No More

Seven

" _Brother Dean will be coming home…"_

Fuck no.

The only home Dean had was with him and Roman would protect that home with all he had.

Starting now.

Cocking his fist, he swung it to the ground, making the earth rumble. The kids shrieked and retreated back when the cracks started to appear.

The goat followed behind.

Roman stared at the direction they left, breathing hard. His right fist were still clenched, on the ground. Should have given Seth a hard swing to his goat face too, he thought. That'd scare him off… or kill him.

Roman wasn't picky at this point.

The wind had stopped blowing strong too.

"Roman!"

The Samoan warrior found Joe along with his family getting out of Jey's SUV. "Uce! You alright?" Jimmy asked, face worried. "What happened?"

"Seth and a bunch of kids happened," Roman said tersely. " A bunch of kids who were wearing fucking flower crowns threatening me that my other half is going back home with them. Fuck no. No one takes away what's mine. It ain't going down like that."

"Roman-"

"I want to meet Sheamus and I want to meet him _now_." Not waiting for a reply, he tried to call Dean again. When his boyfriend's phone picked up, he immediately said, "Come home now."

"What?" Dean puzzled over the line. "What happened?"

Of course Dean couldn't feel him. Because of the presence of the goat. Or Seth. Or whomever the fuck it was.

"Roman? Did something happened?"

"Your business partner showed up at the bathroom of my school, scaring one of my kids. I want you to come back."

Dean exhaled. "Alright. I'll be there soon."

"We're going to meet Sheamus. I'll text you the address and meet you there."

"Uce," Jey said when Roman pocketed his phone. "You're a wild one now, huh?"

"I have no time for fucking games anymore, Jey. At this point, I'm going to ram something down Seth's throat if he fucking shows up again."

"Just keep your eyes on Dean too, alright? I mean the changes are surely there… likely subtle."

Roman nodded; at this point, he'd have to keep his eyes wide open.

Seth was a weasel who was asking for Roman to tear him apart limb by limb.

* * *

"Aaah, the famous lovers," a pale red haired Irishman greeted them in a huge hall of a mansion. "Welcome to my home."

And what a home it was. A three leveled mansion with a crystal chandelier, lush, expensive furnitures and a floating staircase. The entire house had glass walls too, Roman noted with lush greenery surround the external part of the mansion.

Roman shook his hand after Dean and smiled. "King Sheamus?"

"Used to be. Not in this town. It doesn't work here when you're you know… a demon king."

"Right."

"So I've heard a lot about you two."

"Must have if you called us famous," Dean drawled. "We're famous against our wishes, I assure you."

Roman placed an arm around his love's waist. "Finn mentioned before that you were quite adamant on assisting us during the second battle."

"Aye but Finn told me the night before that it wasn't necessary because of your strength."

"Oh well-"

"Also Roman, to be honest, the reason why I'm glad you came here was because I'm in need of help. Seth wandering about in this town gives me worry."

"Because of your history with them too."

"Exactly. We are prepared for a full on war. There is an Irish in every corner of this town prepared to charge head on. Almost every individual is good in combat. Plus, I've got the toughest warrior in the Ireland on my team."

"Oh who?"

"Becky. Becky Lynch."

"I look forward to meeting her."

"She'll be back tomorrow. She's on her way home from Dublin."

Dean and him then made arrangements to come over the next day to discuss further plans once Becky returned back from her home trip. They wanted her input into the strategy too; Sheamus was practically beaming at that.

* * *

"So what happened about Seth and those kids?" Dean asked while they ate their Italian takeout in the living room. "You said they were wearing flower crowns."

"Brother Dean will be coming home," Roman murmured.

"What?"

"Brother Dean will becoming home. That's what they said."

Dean could not believe his ears. "The kids?"

"Yep. It was fucking creepy."

"They'd have to be from the underworld."

"I don't care where they're from. I'm not even going to wait for a damn full scale war. When you're scaring little kids that aren't even a part of our circle, you've crossed the line."

"How did your kid react?"

"He was shaking like a leaf. I had to comfort him and ask him to sit inside while I go check the bathroom. It'd be a miracle if Principal Okerlund doesn't hear a word of this."

Dean hoped that he didn't. Roman really loved the job and it was a way he spent time with kids since they didn't have any of their own. He hoped that this mess wouldn't take that away from him.

Yes, he knew Roman was lying through his teeth that he didn't want any. He had seen the way he interacted with children; saw the longing in his eyes at times. But Dean knew he was not cut out for parenthood. He would hate himself if they had kids and he messed up only to have Roman disappointed in him.

He was afraid of that.

But maybe it was a good thing that they didn't have any kids with all these wars they were going for and such.

Otherwise they'd end up emotionally scarred... like him.

* * *

That night, Dean couldn't sleep well.

He spent his time tossing and turning again, that image of the blood filled corridor in his head.

He opened his eyes to find Roman soundly asleep. The auburn haired man didn't had the heart to wake him up, knowing that he had school the next day.

A part of him was beginning to feel distant from his boyfriend and it scared him. The worst part it was only this morning that it had started… the slight disconnection. They were literally from different worlds, he thought even though a part of him was grounded here.

Dean felt his soul trying to reach out for Roman's touch-

 _Hoot. Hoot. Hoot._

Wait a second… Dean immediately grabbed his sweats and house keys, rushing out of the house towards the back of it.

There was no way in hell he was letting the owl go again.

Just as he reached the window, the owl flew off towards the forest. Not knowing why, Dean sprinted, following after it.

* * *

Roman's eyes flew open at the sound of the door closing.

He looked to his left and found Dean gone. Where the hell-

To his dismay, he found his boyfriend's cellphone on the bedside table. Throwing on his jeans and sports shoes, Roman quickly left their home, standing outside wondering where could Dean be.

The car was still parked out front.

He had to have gone into the-

A little girl giggling interrupted his thoughts.

Roman's eyes squinted towards the direction of the sound when he found a little girl dressed in white with the wild flower crown peeking at him from behind the tree trunk before hiding, giggling again.

Fuck.

Not this bullshit again. Clearly these kids were not scared easily.

Roman stormed towards her but she merely ran inside, still giggling… teasing him.

Trees with little or no leaves were all found inside with entire ground covered in dead leaves. A sense of dread overcame Roman then with the air getting colder the deeper they were into.

The song of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star echoed then with a bright light reflecting near the trees… almost as if there was a…

Fire.

Fire was burning everything in front of him in the middle of the field: the merry go round wheel, swings, a house… the kids were holding hands, going around the wheel singing at the top of their lungs.

What the fuck was this-

 _La la la la la la… Brother Dean is coming home..._

Roman did a double take and found Dean a few feet away from him, staring at them blankly. What was his boyfriend even doing here?

Not wasting a moment more, Roman ran and pulled Dean who appeared to be in a daze. "They want me to come home," his boyfriend muttered, eyes still on the kids even while he was being dragged.

"Dean, look at me," Roman said, shaking him when they stopped briefly. "Look at me."

Slowly Dean turned his face towards him.

"I'm your home, remember? I've always been your home and you've always been mine."

 _La la la la la la..._

Hauling Dean over him in a fireman's carry, Roman quickly headed back into the forest. The girl who had led him in danced around him before he growled, "Alu ese ma a'u!"

She froze and stepped aside, blue eyes widened in fear.

"What…" Dean said. "Roman, did you just speak in Samoan?"

Roman answered nothing as he continued to make his way out of the forest with a bewildered Dean.

Somehow, the Samoan man managed to get out from there.

Secured in their home, Roman helped Dean out of his clothes till he was just in his boxers before covering his body with the comforter. He stripped himself of everything before crawling in bed beside his darling and held him tight.

The contact of Roman's bare body - from head to toe - made Dean squirm.

Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, Roman cooed, "Rest now, baby boy."

After a while, he felt Dean slowly relaxing; he peeled his eyes opened to find the auburn haired man sound asleep.

 _Alright, Seth_ , Roman thought. _You've had your fucking fun_. _Now you're fucked when I see you face to face._

* * *

Dean woke up to an empty bed beside him. What the...

"Roman?" he called out.

Memories from last night came back to him but he brushed it aside. His soulmate was far more important to him.

"Roman?"

An overwhelming sense of loneliness washed over him then. His eyes flew to the alarm clock. Roman had to be home.

Swinging his legs over the bed, he slowly got up.

Maybe he had left earlier… maybe he was upset that Dean had left home last night without a word…

Dean needed Roman. His soul longed for him… why did his boyfriend feel so far away?

The sight of Roman walking into their bedroom then all dressed up for work took his breath away. His soul still yearned for Roman's touch. As his boyfriend was checking his work bag - unobvious that he had woken up - Dean turned his face towards him and kissed passionately.

Roman responded in kind.

With a sigh, Dean held onto him tight, afraid he would disappear.

His darling's hand held the back of his head to deepen the kiss; Dean swooned on the inside at the feel of Roman's soft lips against his, their mouths making love.

Why did it feel as if he hadn't seen Roman in like... forever?

"I have to go to work now, baby boy," Roman said softly. "Joe is on his way over with Jey. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Don't go-"

 _Let him go..._

That voice again.

"It's a couple of hours, Dean. I promise when the bell rings, I'll come home to you." Roman pressed his lips against his forehead. "No training today, do you hear me?"

"Promise you'll come back home straight?"

"I will."

Dean felt his soul being unappeased; there was nothing he could do. Roman had a job; he couldn't afford to not show up as and when he wanted. Reluctantly, the blue eyed man let him go. "Okay."

"Ou te alofa ia te oe," Roman said.

"What?" Dean puzzled.

"It means I love you."

"Oh."

For the first time that morning though, Dean felt a little happier.

* * *

Friday.

TGIF.

As he drove, Roman used the chance to brainstorm on how to make Dean feel better. Maybe he could bring him to familiar places besides the lake. Like the old pizzeria or their old school where they met and-

BINGO!

Maybe he could recreate how they met and all the special moments in between; it was important to him that Dean could feel how special he was to Roman especially.

Above all, it would be a good way for them to reconnect. Dean's soul was feeling disoriented; Roman's could sense that.

Tomorrow's activity would require lots of people to help though and he knew just who to ask.

As he came to a stop at the traffic light, there was a message alert from Principal Okerlund: _School is closed for today. Jake Black's parents want a complete thorough check of the entire school. All teachers to report half an hour earlier on Monday._

Roman knew that Jake's parents were rich; his father came from old money and his mother from new money. Yet they chose to settle down here because of the privacy and safety of the town.

It was no wonder why they wanted the entire place searched from top to bottom. They were not your average rich folks; they genuinely cared about their son's progress in school.

As he made a U turn to return back home, Roman hoped that his student was okay. Otherwise, he'd have another reason to wring Seth's neck.

* * *

"So when will you return to training?" Drake's voice floated over the phone as Dean cradled it while pouring a glass of orange juice. "Next Monday? I mean you pulled out from the show, Dean. I have every right to know-"

"I don't know, man," Dean confessed. "I've been feeling quite feverish lately."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Not yet. Just a couple of aspirins and over the counter stuff. I should be fine over the weekend."

"But-"

"See you on Monday." Dean hung up.

Might as well watch TV till Joe and Jey came over. First though, he needed to take a shower.

The feeling of warm water over him soothed him. Dean welcomed it with open arms as he lathered his body with Roman's coconut body wash. The scent of it made him ache for his darling.

Tomorrow would be two weeks to go till the red moon. Already he was feeling the side effects of it, the far away feeling from Roman. He was starting to feel terrified of other changes.

Like last night's incident in the forest for example. Those kids were welcoming him ahead of schedule, burning those things in his honor according to one of them.

And even though Dean was alright with kids, these ones felt like family to him.

It frightened him how easy he was warming up to them.

Family.

Turning off the shower, he wiped the fog off the mirror and stared into it. "Brother Dean will be coming home."

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Expect some nostalgia among other things in the next chapter :-) Shout out to Jmax! Thank you for giving this fic a chance.**_


	9. This Is Us

Eight

Roman froze in his spot when he heard those words; it was already starting.

"Dean?" he said softly.

His boyfriend turned around, eyes widening at the sight of him. "Roman? You're home!"

"Yeah. The school is being thoroughly checked for the "goat" so we were given the day off. How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. Why?"

"Well, we never talked about last night. You were staring at those kids and-"

"I'm fine. I was just mesmerised about the whole thing."

"Dean, that was a messed up thing they did."

"It was… quite the show. They were welcoming me… into their family."

Roman growled then, pulling him so hard into his arms that their chests collided. "I'm your family, dammit! Me! Not a bunch of crazy kids from the underworld."

"A part of me is from that world."

"But all of you is mine. You're _my_ soulmate. Not his. Mine. And I will not let you go, Dean. I've loved you for so long that I-"

"They're my family, Roman. Like it or not."

The doorbell rang interrupting their conversation.

"We'll continue this later," Roman told him. "I think they're here."

"Who?" Dean asked.

" _My_ family."

* * *

"I think it sounds romantic," Naomi squealed.

Roman smiled at her enthusiasm. He was grateful for it; heck, he needed it. "Thanks, Nao."

He had called his family down to discuss what he had planned to do for Dean on his way back and to his delight, everyone was on board including Jimmy.

"I'm our teach!" Jey announced, putting his orange juice down.

"Guess the rest of us are the students then," Jimmy commented. "I think we can pull this off. I know Nia and Tamina will be down for this." Roman's two other cousins had gone out with Dean to buy some takeout.

Joe, who had just met them, was enthusiastic too. "I don't mind. I think it sounds nice. Especially after all the things your mother has been saying about him… I'd be happy to."

"Thanks, you guys," Roman replied. "I have a rough idea of what I want and how I want it to be. Mrs Ambrose will be making Dean's favorite breakfast and I'll be placing a card telling him where to go."

Jey stroked his chin. "So it's like a trip down memory lane?"

"Yeah basically."

"Sounds great. Can't wait."

"So what are you starting with?"

"I've gotten permission from the school to use the classroom and the gym. So can you guys be there by say eight?"

Jimmy pouted. "It's a Saturday, Uce."

"Oh Jimmy, shush!" Naomi teased. "We'll be there, Ro."

Roman grinned cheekily at Jimmy. "I knew I could count on your wife."

"Of course you would," his cousin concurred.

The image of last night's event came to his mind again. Roman sat up straighter. "There is something else. As you guys probably know, tomorrow we will be two weeks ago from the red moon. Dean's already transitioning as we speak."

"What do you mean?"

Roman shared with them about the children and the burning surroundings including Dean's reaction to it. "He said they were welcoming him into their family."

Joe shook his head. "I'll work on it."

"I have no idea how to act, to be honest. I don't want to lose Dean to the dark side but as it is, I'm not sure how I'll be able to stop it. I just hope that this trip down memory lane is enough. Otherwise, I'm not sure what else to do to reach him."

"So you'll just let him go?" Jey asked.

"Never."

* * *

"I'm sorry I spoilt your sleep last night," Dean apologised while Roman and him sat on the couch watching Carrie on television later that night after dinner. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"It's okay," Roman replied, shoving some popcorn in his mouth. "Besides, you're paying for it already."

Well, in a sense it was true, Dean silently acknowledged. He had to sit through a horror movie with Roman for at least half an hour more. And as always, he had been hiding and peeking from behind his boyfriend's shoulder on and off. "Maybe we can do something tomorrow…"

"I've got something on so…"

This was a first. "Oh. When did you plan this… thing?"

"Uh… just last week."

This wasn't like Roman: planning things without asking Dean if he had any first. "Roman-"

"It'll be a fast one."

"How fast?"

"A couple of hours. Then we'll go out."

"Where will you be going?"

"Out."

"I know you're going out but-"

His words died in his mouth. On screen, Carrie was starting her revenge on everyone in the hall. Dean hid his face behind Roman's shoulder, clinging on to him as if it were for his dear life.

Roman squeezed his waist in response.

"How can you watch this?" Dean asked.

"It's fun," Roman answered.

"Fun?!" Maybe that's why Roman didn't seem to have any fear at all, Dean guessed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I watch porn for fun and it really is!" Just this afternoon, he had watched some interesting content involving doctors and nurses in an empty ward.

"Hmmm you wanna try out what you watched?" Roman's warm breath was near his cheek.

The auburn haired man felt his member reacting. Fuck. "N-no."

"Your loss."

Dean couldn't tell if Roman was offended or teasing him. It wasn't that he didn't want Roman; he did with everything in him. But the doubts were starting to come back.

It was probably in the heat of moment that Roman kissed him that morning. They had been through something traumatic and then they locked lips.

Dean couldn't help but think maybe Roman had let his emotions get the best of him.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up to an empty bed with a note "See You Later" on the side of the bed; a mixed feeling of dismay and glee filled him. It was the darndest thing.

Then he remembered: two weeks until the red moon would be present.

Another uncommon thing happened too: the alarm had rang, waking him up from his sleep. Odd. He didn't set any alarm last night.

Oh well. He could always do something to pass the time until Roman returned from wherever he was.

After a quick shower and change of new clothes, he bounded down the steps to find a plate of waffles with cream and chocolate shavings and a mug of chocolate waiting for him on the dining table.

Beside it, there was a card with the words written: _to be opened after breakfast..._

So he ate his breakfast, enjoying every bite and sip. This was definitely his mum's cooking or Roman took the recipe from her and made it for him. Either way, Dean was loving this.

Once he washed the dishes and put them away, he opened the card and found other words scribbled: _today is the day to learn something new. See you at the beginning!_

Dean frowned and flipped the card; there was an address to Lakeview Elementary School.

 _Roman?_ Dean couldn't help but wonder.

Nonetheless, he grabbed his leather jacket and car keys off the dining table before getting into the car and driving off towards the destination… back to Lakeview.

What was his boyfriend up to? This had to be from Roman; it had his blueprints on it.

Two hours later, he was standing in front of the school, staring at the building. Oh the memories of this place. The card stated to go to the old classroom Roman and him used to study in.

Yep. Definitely Roman. But what or why? Shrugging to himself, he went to the stated venue.

When he entered inside the classroom, he found the blackboard had the words written _Air, Land and Sea: Famous People._

Jey - who was sitting at the teacher's desk with a two books and apple on it - had a fake moustache on and cleared his throat. "Ambrose, you're late!"

"I… uh… I'm sorry?" Dean apologised. "I had no idea-"

"Take your seat. We don't allow tardiness in this class."

"What?"

Dean found the rest of Roman's family sitting down and writing something on pieces of paper.

And then there was Roman himself, who was doing the same thing too, at his usual seat.

Nostalgia hit Dean then.

"Ambrose, your partner's Roman. Pick a person and start working on the project. It counts as forty percent of your final grade."

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down beside Roman.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said to Roman. "Did I just walk into the Twilight Zone? Why did you call me-"

"Ambrose!" Jey called out. "No talking unless it's related to the project!"

"Are you serious?" Dean huffed before he diverted his attention to his boyfriend. "Let's do Captain Smith."

"Captain Smith?" Roman puzzled.

"Yeah. He's the captain from Titanic. I like him. I liked how he went down with the ship."

"Sure." Roman continued drawing the image of a pirate on the scrap paper.

A small smile spread on Dean's face. _Oh, Roman_ … the things his boyfriend did for him. "Or… how about we uh… work on Blackbeard?"

Roman looked up with a smile then. "Really?" he said.

"Oh sure. I'm all for despicable rogues," Dean replied.

"Okay. Blackbeard then."

"So it's Roman right?"

"Yeah. Roman Joseph Reigns."

"Dean Ambrose."

"Do you have a middle name?"

"Jonathan. Hey. How about that? Both our middle names start with J."

"Yeah."

"So… why pirates?"

"I like to pirates, cowboys… they're fun to watch on screen. I hope that I'll have the chance to recreate fantastic stories like that on the big screen."

"What are you? A some Hollywood big shot's kid?"

"No. My goal is to be a director one day."

Dean's heart sank; oh how life was going to change for them.

Fuck.

"Dean… stop it," Roman lightly scolded him. "This is supposed to be fun."

"It is?"

"Come on, babe. Work with me here."

"Why are you doing this, Roman?"

"Because I want you to remember all the greatest parts of my life since I moved to Lakeview." Roman leaned closer, his grey eyes gazing adoringly at him. "Number one: meeting Dean Ambrose."

Dean's breath got caught in his throat once more. "What's number two?"

* * *

"Alright, princesses! I want you to climb over that wall and carry those medicine balls to the other end of this gym!" Jimmy yelled. He was dressed in a white polo t-shirt and running shorts with a whistle in his hand. Dean couldn't help but think how he bore a resemblance to their gym teacher. "Last one has to do thirty push ups," Roman's cousin concluded.

Dean gave Roman, who was standing beside him staring at Jimmy, a quick glance. "Wait… what-"

"Are you ready? On my whistle!" Pweet! "Go!"

Roman's family were an enthusiastic bunch, every one of them running for the wall and climbing over it. Naomi had to have been a ninja before; she climbed the wall like one… with finesse, overtaking Jey.

"Dean?" Roman said softly.

"What?" Dean replied, eyes now on Tamina jumping down to the other side.

"I can't climb that wall."

Dean's heart melted; his mind had a rough idea of what happened that day. "Don't worry; I'll help you."

The auburn haired man pulled Roman to the side of the wall while a few were struggling and pretended to be tired as they walked past Jimmy. He nudged Roman to play along and the raven haired man followed his lead.

"Ambrose! Reigns!" Jimmy boomed.

The two men froze in their place.

"Go and carry those medicine balls. What are you waiting for?"

Grinning, Dean pulled Roman towards the red medicine balls, grabbing one each and running side by side to the end of the gym.

"What…" Dean panted a little. "What moment is this?"

"Number two: first day of sixth grade; gym class... when I knew I was in love with Dean Ambrose."

Dean felt his head spinning. That was exactly when he knew? "So… where should I meet you for number three?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm meeting Bray."

* * *

Dean waited in the bedroom of Roman's house with anticipation.

The things Roman had gone out of his way to recreate these special moments was overwhelming; there was no way this was out of pity or things meant a lot to the raven haired man and he wanted Dean to know it.

When Roman finally entered the bedroom, Dean smiled at him.

"As I recalled," Roman began as he walked over to him. "You were angry that I was not at home when you came over to see me."

"How can I be angry? This is all so beautiful," Dean confessed.

"Could have sent me a text message to say that-"

Sheer joy running through him, his soul elevated, Dean jumped on Roman, causing both of them fall on the bed. They started to kiss passionately, hands all over one another. "I love you, Roman," Dean declared between rain of kisses on his boyfriend's face. "Fuck. I love you."

Then he pulled Roman's t-shirt off and claimed his lips once more.

"Dean?" the Samoan man broke the kiss. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah I do. Do… do you?"

"I want you, Dean," Roman reciprocated, pulling him down then for a long kiss.

Dean didn't need to ask what number three was either: the first time they made love.

* * *

Dean was up before Roman, already changed when his boyfriend woke up. That had been their most passionate lovemaking as far as he could remember.

A part of him wanted to take his boyfriend rough until he had him begging beneath him. And not in a romantic way-

Fuck.

This red moon stuff was messing with his thoughts now.

"Hey," he greeted his boyfriend whose beautiful eyes were now open.

"Hey," Roman greeted him, sitting up.

"Thank you for this, Roman. I don't know what to say."

"I was contemplating about number five which was us finally becoming a couple but I didn't want you beating Bray up."

Dean laughed at the memory of throwing punches at Bray Wyatt - once their nemesis, now their friend - when he tried to sweep Roman off his feet, trying to take him away from the blue eyed man. "Wait. Shouldn't it be four?"

"Three was when you said you loved me and four was when we first made love."

"You." Dean was quiet, trying so hard to remember what he had said. "Roman, you know you can do so much better than me. And honestly, I have no idea why you love me so much but I'm humbled to call a guy like you mine. That is… assuming you still want me."

His boyfriend was staring at him wordlessly. Dean was starting to get nervous. Why was he so quiet?

A happy smile filled with tenderness and warmth broke across the grey eyed man's face. Dean melted; Roman had the most beautiful smile. "Always."

* * *

Roman was pleased with how the day turned out.

Dean had responded to the whole thing the way he hoped he would, he mused to himself as he fixed them sandwiches with fries for dinner that night.

He heard Dean whistling. "I made your favorite-"

His words died in his mouth when he found Dean standing near the kitchen entrance, leering at him. "Hell-o." He took small steps towards Roman holding his gaze. "Made my favorite what?"

Instinctively he knew that this was not his Dean. Roman felt his skin crawling at the way his long time love looked at him. "Sandwich."

"I'm not hungry for sandwich."

"Oh? What are you hungry for?"

"You."

If Dean was Dean, that'd made his heart flutter and Roman would have picked him up and carried him to their bed before making sweet, sweet love to him. But this was not Dean; Roman could feel it. "Well, there's always later."

"I _want_ you, Roman."

"Another time, Dean. Can we eat in peace for a moment? It's been a long day."

"You will do it with me when I ask you to!"

"Are you serious? I'm not doing it with you just because you ask me to."

"Worked the first time, didn't it? You remember how it went. We reenacted it just now. Of course, you gave it up easily-"

"Stop it!"

"Why? Because I spoke the truth, darling?" Dean's smile turned sinister. "Clock is ticking, Roman. You can kiss all this goodbye because once I've embraced me, you better start packing because I'll come and find you."

This did not sit well with Roman who stood in front of his boyfriend toe to toe upon hearing those words. "I don't do well with threats, Dean."

"Who's threatening you? I merely wish to find you so that you can provide me with endless pleasure as my slave."

Roman clenched his fists. This wasn't Dean, he reminded himself. This was not the same person he had grown up with. It was this stupid destiny-

"Wanna punch me, darling?" Dean taunted him. "Two more weeks, Roman."

"Two more weeks, Dean. Then you'll see how right I was about us."

"Right?"

"That your father and Seth's so called destiny can't overtake our love. Believe that."

"Sure," Dean scoffed.

"Oh and Dean? Tell your business partner I want to have a word with him face to face. And I don't give a fuck if he comes as a goat or a man. He better be here tomorrow or I'm going down there to find him."

 _ **A/N Thank you for those who have read and reviewed. They motivate me and make my day :-) This goes out to you guys: dana, stingerette, june and nashike!**_


	10. Set It Off

Nine

Roman held Dean protectively through the night. His boyfriend hadn't shrugged him off, merely snuggling against him.

He lightly claimed Dean's lips.

Fuck, Seth for wanting to take his soulmate away. Tomorrow that Crossfit Goatface would learn not to mess with him.

"Can't sleep?"

Roman found Dean staring at him keenly. "He's observant."

A dimple appeared on his boyfriend's left cheek. "Or he can feel how tense you are."

"Dean, this side of yours is trying to fight you. I need you to fight him back."

"What… what happened?"

"A bunch of words I'd rather not remember."

"I'm sorry, Roman." Dean sounded remorseful. "I don't even know what I said."

"Insulting things."

"Oh."

Roman could feel Dean trying to move away but he tightened his hold on him. "I didn't say I want you gone."

"But-"

"I'm just asking you to fight him. Don't let him try to take over-"

"It's not that easy, Roman."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's nothing I can do."

"Of course there is. You are not him, Dean. You have to remember that."

There was a moment of silence before Dean said quietly, "If I try to hurt you, please do me a favor: hurt me back."

Roman sat up. "No, Dean. I won't!"

"Roman-"

"You can't ask me to do that, Dean. I'd rather hurt myself than hurt you."

"And that's exactly how I feel. See my problem?"

" _Our_ problem."

"You never asked for this, Roman."

"Neither did you."

"Maybe I deserve it."

"Stop it with this talk, Dean!"

Dean opened his mouth but closed it after a while before rolling over. Roman spooned him from the back, placing small kisses on the side of his neck. "You must, Roman." Dean's voice was cracked. "You must hurt me back. I'd never forgive myself for hurting you."

Roman said nothing.

If there was ever a time he had felt torn on the inside, that was now.

* * *

Dean had woken up earlier than Roman to prepare for them breakfast on Sunday.

He had been feeling slightly disoriented until he had a warm shower and a fresh change of clothes.

The auburn haired man couldn't remember the words he had used on Roman for the love of him. But he had never meant anything more last night in bed; Roman had to hurt him back. Dean wouldn't want it any other way.

Whisking the pancake mix, he felt a sudden coldness in the air.

"What do you want, Seth?"

The familiar laughter floated from across his shoulder. "How is my future husband today?"

"Fuck you, Seth!" Dean snapped.

"After the red moon, Dean. We've got forever."

"Son of a-"

"Dean?"

Roman's voice made him stopped in mid sentence. For some reason, Dean felt compelled to warn the brunette, "Get out of here before he tears you apart limb by limb."

"Ha!" Seth scoffed. "I'll laugh at his pitiful attempts to destroy me."

"So you did come after all."

Both men turned around to find Roman standing at the kitchen entrance, fists clenched, decked out in black.

"Well, I saved you the trouble," Seth boasted. "You wouldn't have been able to find me-"

"When I'm done with you, no one else will be able to," Roman sneered.

"Sure-"

To Dean's horror, Roman was swift in grabbing Seth, literally throwing him across the kitchen. The brunette howled in pain, wanting to open his mouth to chant but Roman's fist was faster, knocking Seth squarely in the mouth.

Dean was starting to think Roman was using the brunt of his strength as the grey eyed man threw punches repeatedly.

"Had enough?!" Roman asked, dragging Seth outside the back door. "You piece of-"

Seth somehow managed to escape, kicking Roman in his midsection. "You think you're a tough guy, Roman. You-"

Across their backyard did Seth fly again.

Dean gasped; his boyfriend was transforming into a warrior before his eyes.

Seth coughed as he slowly got up, on his knees. "You know who I am," Roman taunted, giving him a hard kick to his midsection back. "You're just little weasel."

The brunette still couldn't keep his mouth closed. "He's going to be-"

Roman grabbed Seth by his hair and threw him through their outdoor table.

"Roman!" Dean yelled. "Stop!" He ran towards his boyfriend who pushed him away gently. "You're going to kill him!"

"Exactly!"

"This is not you, Roman!"

Seth crawled slowly but was flipped on his back by Roman's foot.

"Quit," Roman demanded. "Now."

"He's…" Seth wheezed. "He's… mine. And when he gets your blood, we'll destroy you… own you!"

"Own me?" Roman laughed without humor. "Own me?" A hard stomp on Seth's chest now. A loud cry came out of the traitor's mouth and just as before he wanted to chant but Roman gave him a hard kick to his face knocking him out immediately. "Who owns who now?!"

"Is he-" Dean asked.

"He'll live… barely," Roman answered, crossing his arms.

"Babe, you could have killed him!"

"He had it coming!"

"Still-"

"What, Dean? I'm supposed to just sit here and be calm about the whole thing? I've been too calm as a matter of fact."

Dean could see where Roman was coming from but his boyfriend was playing with fire here.

"If you kill him, Mark will come after-"

"And I'm waiting for him too. In two weeks, I'm about to see a different you. There is a way to reverse this. I'm sure of it. And when I find out how, I'll save you, Dean Ambrose. And that's a promise."

"So you wouldn't do the same thing to me?"

* * *

"So you wouldn't do the same thing to me?"

Dean's question took him off guard. Hurt his other half? No way. "Heck, no," Roman affirmed. "I told you yesterday that I won't do it."

"Mmmm… just as good," the blue eyed man mused. "I don't think you can anyway."

Roman stared at his boyfriend. So he emerged again. "Well, look who's back for more."

"You may have broken Seth but you can't break me. You and I both know this. You love me too damn much to do so."

"Exceptions can be made," Roman lied.

Dean called on his bluff. "Not for me. You always give in to me. Don't start changing how things work between us now."

"There won't be an us if you insist on being one of them."

"Them? Who's them?"

Roman crossed his arms. "I don't give a fuck what threats you have, Ambrose."

"Last name calling me," Dean laughed. "Nice. Try, Roman. Try. You won't succeed and you know this. You don't scare me. I know you won't lay a finger on me."

The disadvantage of this was that despite his change, Dean knew Roman. Knew him so well that he would use that knowledge against him.

"So… do yourself a favor and resign yourself to what is about to happen."

"Never."

"You're asking for it."

"No more than you are." Roman took a deep breath. "Dean, I know you're in there. Remember what I told you. You are more than this destiny. You're my soulmate. Please. Fight it."

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

 _Sorry, baby boy…_ "Coward."

"What?"

"You heard me; coward. That's what you are. You say you're a fighter but I don't see you fighting for the one thing you supposedly said means the most to you: our love… me. For all your talk-"

"I am not a coward, Roman!" his boyfriend snapped. "I resent-"

 _There we go…_ Roman knew that'd work; he smiled warmly at his boyfriend then. "Hi. Looks like your other half disappeared."

Dean stared at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times. "I… suppose… I owe you an apology? My mind's a blank."

"No apology necessary. Just that you have to do my bidding for a week."

"Bidding? What?!"

"Let's start with you massaging my back." Roman looked behind Dean only to find Seth still there, eyes closed. "Hmmm…"

"What should we do about him?"

"Nothing!" a voice boomed.

* * *

Dean stared at his biological father standing in front of them, all dressed in black - long jacket boots and gloves.

"Hello, son," Mark replied with a wry smile. "Daddy's home."

Roman was clearly in no mood for bullshit. "Take your friend's carcass and get the fuck out of here."

"Nice to see you again too… Roman." At six feet ten, Mark Calaway was no ordinary man being a dark lord with his own kingdom in the underworld. His eyes fell upon the MMA Fighter. "Two more weeks and you'll be back home."

"Roman is my home," Dean reiterated.

"For now." Seth's groan stole Mark's attention then. "Wake up, Seth."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I refuse to let you-"

"You'll have no choice, Dean. It's a given. Don't believe me? Ask your boyfriend over here how you treated him."

"Roman-"

The Samoan Warrior walked straight up in front of Mark. "So you came to collect? What happened to your boy there… the same will happen to you. Except you'd both be dead."

Mark smirked. "Such confidence."

"You're on our yard now-"

"My body-" Seth whined as he dragged himself over.

The dark lord placed a hand on the brunette, who after a while, straightened up… damage reversed.

"Dean, come with us!" his former brother beckoned.

"I've already told you no," Dean commented, standing next to Roman. "Just get the hell out of here. I warned you what Roman would do, Seth."

"So?" Seth countered. "I'm alright now."

"The next time you won't be standing," Roman preempted them.

Mark gave a loud laughter; clearly he didn't believe what Roman had just said. "Let's go back, Seth." Then he smiled at Dean. "See you in two weeks, son."

"I am not your son," Dean grunted.

"So you say now."

The minute the two men disappeared, Roman took out his cell phone. "I'm calling for a meeting. We need to deal with this now."

"Good idea," Dean agreed. "We're going to have to act fast."

* * *

Because Dean was hungry, they decided to get some takeout for the gang from an Italian shop before they headed over to Sheamus' home.

"We should totally do a Lady and the Tramp," Dean teased him while they waited for their order. "I'll be the Tramp. You'll be-"

"No," Roman immediately answered.

"Why not?" Dean wanted to know. "You have lovely hair."

"That doesn't mean I have to be the Lady."

"But my hair is messy. Therefore I'm the Tramp."

"That makes no sense. Besides, you can always use my Argan Oil shampoo if you want."

"Nah. I have no time for grooming. I'm just naturally beautiful."

And Roman couldn't resist leaning over to give him a brief kiss. "Yeah you are."

Dean then started singing a random song he made up, "You wanna bang me so bad-" Another kiss shut him up; Roman could feel his boyfriend smiling against his lips. Probably planned to sing that on purpose. "You want to bang me so bad," Dean said softly when the kiss ended.

"Yeah I do," Roman huskily whispered.

They were walking towards their car when the sound of a tsk made them stopped in their tracks.

Seth freaking Rollins was standing behind them in a blazer over a t-shirt and skinny jeans. "Oh wow. Isn't this an interesting sight?"

"Oh?" Dean gave him a look. "You know what else is interesting? Those jeans. How did you even fit into them?"

Roman giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny, Roman?" Seth chastised him. "You think that's a joke?"

"Seth, _you_ are a joke," the grey eyed man retorted.

"Oh. The way I see it, once I destroy you and all these Irish clowns and your family, we'll see who's laughing last." Seth was staring him down as if that was enough to intimidate him. "The war is on. My people against your family and these red haired losers. But I should caution you: I'm not going easy on you."

The idea was absurd and even downright hilarious. Roman smirked. "Sure, Seth. I mean you sure showed me just now." He held Dean's hand. "He belongs to me. Your little mind games aren't going to work anymore. I know you're too scared to face me one or him one on one. Doesn't matter though. We're prepared for you."

"We'll see, Roman. I've got a few tricks of my own. You'll never see it coming."

"Doesn't matter. Still waiting."

Seth shrugged one shoulder before smiling at Dean. "Letting your dark side lay dormant? I knew you'd crawl back to him. You were always a slut for him."

Before Roman could react, Dean swung his fist at the brunette, pouncing on him next, trying to claw his eyes out.

"Baby boy!" Roman pulled him off. "There are rules to war!"

"I don't give a fuck about rules!" Dean snapped. "I wanna rip his face off and bounce his head all over Bloomville!"

"You can do that when we have-"

Dean shoved him aside and threw himself at Seth again. He pulled at his former brother's hair, seemingly wanting to rip it out from the roots. "Get him off!" Seth yelled out. "Get him off!"

Roman merely watched, letting Dean have his fun for a bit - he already had his earlier - before he pulled him off again calmly. "Come on, Dean. Save it for the real thing."

"Are you crazy?!" Seth growled when he stood up. "You lunatic-"

The Samoan man held Dean tight when he tried to reach for Seth again. The brunette had the good sense to run off while Roman was doing that.

"Relax, babe," he cooled him down. "We'll get him once and for all. Now's not the time."

Dean exhaled. "I still want to get him first on that day."

"You will."

And that was a promise.

* * *

Becky Lynch gave no fucks, Dean could tell as he watched her stare at what the rest of the Anoa'i family and the Irish clan had strategize earlier before Roman and him had arrived. "No. I don't think this will work," she said. "It's too predictable."

"Predictable?" Sheamus repeated. "Listen, love, we think that by getting them from the side-"

The redhead turned her attention to Dean. "Did you guys attack them in a similar fashion the previous time?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. We were straight up in their faces."

"Well, I still don't agree with this. We're not ambushing them. They already know we're coming for them."

"Then what do you suggest?" Finn asked.

"I suggest we work on our defense. We both have different ways of attacking. We need to have coordination, know one another-"

Sheamus laughed. "Look, Becks-"

"You asked for my opinion as I recalled," she reminded him. "You also asked for my help. I am here giving you both."

Dean liked her already. "Can I just say something?"

"Please!"

"I agree with you."

"Thank you!"

"She's right. This is the same as any war we've had with them. Seth declared it to Roman and me himself. There is no sneak attack; we just need to watch each other's backs."

Becky had a wide smile. "That's pretty good, Dean."

"I know, right?" Dean beamed. "I thought the same thing myself."

"If you two are done flirting with one another," Jimmy commented, "can either of you elaborate on what you mean?"

"Dean, you're a fighter, right?" Becky quizzed.

Dean spun around on the swivel arm chair. "Yep."

"So why don't you train the men and I'll train the women?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Jimmy held his hands up. "We do not need Mr Lunatic Fringe here to teach us. We are all warriors here including his _boyfriend_!" His darling's cousin emphasized on the last part.

Dean found Roman shaking his head at him, giving him the look he always reserved when he found the auburn haired man flirting.

"I hate to break it to you but I fight for a living too," Becky shot back. "I'm half dark lord myself!"

"Ha!" Jimmy laughed at Dean. "She's your sister!"

" _No_ , Sherlock. I'm half dark lord, quarter demon and human. My father was a good dark lord though; he fell in love with my mother who is half demon and human. I was a result of their dangerous liaison."

"What's the difference again?"

"Dark lords are similar to warlocks," Joe explained. "They have an insatiable hunger for power."

"So how do we know we can trust her?" Nia asked.

Dean felt obligated to stand up for her before she could reply. "I trust her. She's got experience."

"I am a warrior," Becky explained. "Fighting is what I do. Trust me when I say that I've fought in more wars than you."

"I like her."

"I'm sure you do," Jimmy sniped before looking at Roman. "Uce, what do you think?"

"We need allies, Jimmy," Roman stated. "And if Dean trusts her, I do too. Sheamus, I'd trust her opinion as well. This is a head on battle."

"Joe?" Jey asked.

Ever the reasonable one, Joe gave his opinion. "We came here to help them. The Irish have a history with us Samoans; a good one. Let's not spoil that with self doubts. I understand why you're all hostile and second guessing but we're in safe hands."

"Thank you!" Dean clapped his hands. "So uh… who wants pizza?"

Becky smiled. "I do! And at battleground, I'm going to take a pizza of them. Get it? Pizza them? Piece of?"

"I love it!"

Roman pulled him to his side then. "So let's put our heads together and work on a new game plan."

"Okay," Becky agreed. "Dean and I will cover the middle ground and you guys can cover the front and the back."

"Sounds good!" Dean felt Roman squeeze his hand. "Uh maybe Roman can join us too."

"Nice save, Dean," Jey chuckled good humored.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to those who have taken time to read and leave your lovely comments! Creepiness awaits in the next one… or mind games lol. Thank you, Slaughter77 and Charmed2011! I appreciate your kind words :-)**_


	11. Divine Intervention

Ten

Later that night, Roman stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, scrutinising his looks.

While everyone had been throwing their ideas on the table earlier that afternoon, Roman had found himself observing Becky and Dean.

Every so often, she would touch Dean's arm when she was making a point or tilted her head towards the blue eyed man when he was talking. His boyfriend merely teased her…

Dean loved to flirt; was downright cheeky when he wanted to be.

"Ready to go to bed?" his sweetheart asked, cutting through his thoughts when he encircled his arms from the back around Roman's waist.

"Ummm you go ahead first," Roman answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wondering if I should cut my hair… or dye it…"

"Aren't you too young to have greys?"

"Maybe I want a new look."

"Or maybe I love your look." Dean pulled him away from the counter, switching off the light. "Come on. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

That was true. There was that quick meeting with Principal Okerlund before class.

Roman prayed it was a positive one.

Dean agreed, covering them both with the comforter. "Becky's great, isn't she?"

"Yeah," the Samoan man bit out. "She's a gem. You on the other hand-"

"Me?"

Roman hovered over him, nudging his thighs apart. "You, on the other hand, well… I have something in mind for you."

"What?" Dean questioned. "What do you mean something in mind?"

The Samoan man claimed his lips fiercely, devouring his mouth just then. Without hesitation, Dean wounded his arms around Roman's neck, returning his kisses with equal ardor.

 _Got him_ , Roman thought as he licked the bottom lip of his blue eyed darling. Dean opened his mouth enough for the English teacher to thrust his tongue inside, teasing. When his boyfriend tried to rub his tongue against his, Roman pulled back.

 _One_.

"Roman," Dean whined, trying to pull him down.

Instead, Roman discarded Dean's boxers aside. "Here's the deal, Dean. You don't get to say a word at all. You're only allowed to moan."

"What?"

"Consider this your punishment."

Dean's eyes widened before he stuck out his tongue. "Bring on, baby. I'm a tough guy. I can take-"

Roman silenced him with a searing kiss before planting hot kisses on his body. "Fuck, Dean. Maybe you not shaving was a good thing."

Dean gasped the when Roman took a nipple into his mouth. "Ro-"

"Sshhh."

"Ro-"

Roman pinched his boyfriend's butt cheek. "What did I say?"

"Why am I being punished?" Dean complained. "I have a mouth. I'll use it whenever I-"

Wth a sigh, Roman then lazily kissed him once again cutting him off. Dean was never one for rules. "Yeah, you have a mouth," he agreed. "Unfortunately, right now, you don't need it unless it's sucking my cock."

"Fuck!"

"Okay. If you insist." Roman rolled on a lubricated condom. Leaning forward, he captured Dean's lips before he slowly thrusted into him. "There. Feel good?"

Dean frowned at him.

"You can talk."

"Fuck!"

"Okay." Roman nodded before he thrusted into him over and over. Dean felt so good; maybe one round wasn't going to cut it. "Taking my cock so good, aren't you?"

"Roman… fuck, fuck…"

"You're so hot, Dean."

"I… oh fuck me," Dean gasped before he pulled Roman down for a long kiss. "Roman... I want you."

"You have me," Roman groaned, loving the heat he was feeling. "For the rest of time, you have me."

Before he knew it, Dean came hard between them before Roman did, emptying himself into the condom.

"I'm not ashamed that I came fast," Dean whispered. "You're just so beautiful."

Roman kissed him softly a few times, enjoying the warmth of his love's embrace then.

 _His_ Dean.

* * *

A loud grating sound woke Dean up in the middle of the night.

What was strange was Roman didn't appear to hear it; he was sleeping soundly beside him, spent from the three rounds earlier.

The mysterious sound then turned into a alarming cry before there was hooting. Jumping off the bed, Dean drew the curtain back and found to his horror, an owl and a raven.

Both creatures were looking at him intensely.

"Nice animals, aren't they?"

Dean found Seth behind him, standing with his arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, it's been said that when a raven caws, it's a sign that your life is about to transform. They are connected with the underworld. And the owl? Helps you see things that are true… to look into the shadows."

Dean turned to look at Roman but his former brother tilted his chin to face him instead.

"Oh don't worry," Seth boasted. "He can't hear us. I made sure of that. Dean, stop fighting what is meant to be. You being a dark lord beside me. Us ruling together-"

"No," Dean declined. "Roman is my home. He's my heart and soul and any good that there is in me is him. Get out of here, Seth. I'll fight you if I have to myself."

"But you won't, Dean. Because you're mine."

"Are you insane? I'm not your soulmate. Go find your own."

Seth held his right hand, caressing it.

Roman sighed, making Dean turn to look at his boyfriend to see if he was up. The Samoan man merely turned to the other side.

The pressure of Seth holding his hand was gone; the brunette had disappeared.

Madness, Dean thought. When he turned around, the two birds were gone. Instead a little boy and girl were waving at him from the window.

Compelled, Dean waved back.

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay?" Roman asked Dean before he left for school the next morning. "You look quite pale."

"I'll be fine," Dean answered. "I feel fine."

Roman wasn't entirely sure about that. The look on his boyfriend's face suggested otherwise. His lips were chapped too. "Well, call me if you feel out of sorts. I'll come straight home to you."

"You're worrying over nothing. I'm feeling okay."

"Sure." Roman gave him a quick peck. "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Alright."

When Roman closed the door behind him, he found another goat standing near the forest; this one was all black - even its horns - and its eyes were red. "Fuck off!" he snapped at it, getting into his car.

This was the worse day to start his day.

As he drove to school, Joe sent him a text saying he was five to ten minutes away to watch over Dean.

Roman thanked him; Joe was truly a blessing sent. Without batting an eye, he offered help when he saw how worried Roman was. The English teacher hoped he'd be able to find some way to pay him back for his kindness.

When Roman got to school, Principal Okerlund was already in the office with a grim face.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Dustin as he put his bag down. "Why the serious face?"

"They uh… that kid… your kid… his parents are pulling him out from the school."

Roman's heart sank; not Jake.

"So as you all may know," Principal Okerlund announced, "Because news spreads like wildfire here, yes. Jake Black's parents have decided to withdraw him from this school. They'll be down here to fill in the necessary forms in about ten minutes and engage a private tutor for him. Now I don't know who's the wise guy behind this prank but if I find who it is, it's suspension for that kid."

The idea that a kid could bring an adult goat without being noticed was a joke, Roman thought. Even though he knew fully well _how_ that goat got in…

"You may all return to your desk," Principal Okerlund concluded.

Roman couldn't let Jake go because of this. He had to fix this somehow because damn Seth for trying to take Dean away from him; now Roman had to lose his student too?

He waited near the main entrance for Mr and Mrs Black who had arrived on time. They recognised him, of course and shook his hand. "I wish you'd reconsider," Roman said after Mr Black informed him of their decision. "Having Jake in my class, educating him along with the rest is a humbling experience. He's such a bright boy and he gets along well with the others."

"I don't know, Mr Reigns," Mr Black said. "This goat business-"

"I'll take personal responsibility for him then."

"That's out of your job scope."

"Doesn't matter to me. He's not just a number for me to teach; he's someone I care about. I care about all my students. It's unfortunate that he had that experience and I know that what I say has no stock in your decision but I hope you'll give it a second thought."

Mr Black stared at him. "Mr Reigns, you sound earnest and dare I say, you care more about our son than your own principal. That's admirable."

"Because I believe he's capable of great things. I'm sure you can see how his grades have improved."

"Daddy, I want to stay," Jake pleaded, coming out front from behind his mother. "I like Mr Reigns. I want to see how Sunny is."

"Sunny?" Mr Black repeated.

Roman smiled at the mention of Jake's sunflower. "Sunny is Jake's sunflower."

"Oh yes. Jake mentioned that you gave them a chance to plant their own seeds. I thought that it was a great idea. Now he's interested in helping my wife with her garden."

"Daddy, I want to stay!" Jake whined, eyes welling up with tears. "Please."

Before Mr Black could open his mouth, Principal Okerlund strode up to them. "Ah Mr and Mrs Black-"

"Won't be necessary now, Principal Okerlund," Mr Black said. "Jake's staying. Mr Reigns, I hope you don't mind the lack of materials-"

Roman was delighted. "It's fine. He can share with Charlie later."

Jake was jumping up and down. "Yay! I'm back with Mr Reigns! And Charlie!"

Mr Black smiled fondly at his son before turning his attention to Roman. "You have any kids, Mr Reigns? Based on what Jake tells us, you seem so good with them."

Roman's heart broke a little. "No but maybe someday, huh?"

"Yeah. Someday. I think you'll be a great dad."

Maybe, he supposed. He'd never know what it'd be like. Teaching kids like Jake compensated for that.

* * *

Despite his sudden fatigue and low grade fever since this morning, Dean had been serious about the Lady and the Tramp thing.

Halfway through dinner later that night, he claimed he wanted to combine their spaghettis together. He leaned in closer trying to get Roman to do the same but his boyfriend let go of his end of it making Dean pout.

"You're not fun," Dean complained, shoving a mozzarella stick into his mouth.

Roman grabbed his fingers and kissed them.

There were times like these he found his heart fluttering. Not wanting to blush, Dean took his first swig of the beer he had bought. He felt pain near the side of his neck a while later. Maybe he was allergic to alcohol now...

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," Dean lied. "I'm fine. Hey umm I'm going to put these away and head to bed, alright?"

"What? It's only seven thirty."

"I'm tired."

"Oh. Well I'll join you in a moment."

Dean shook his head. "It's okay, babe. Just watch TV or something."

The auburn haired man went into the kitchen to discard his food before dragging himself to the bedroom where he threw himself on their queen sized bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roman asked, walking in and standing at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I am," Dean fibbed again.

His boyfriend knelt down in front of him, putting the back of his hand to his head. "You're burning up. We've got to get you to the hospital."

"No doctors."

"Dean-"

"I'll be fine, Roman. I just need to rest."

"Then I'm resting with you. If your temperature increases, we need to go to the hospital, okay?"

"Roman-"

"No. There's no room for disagreement for this one."

"It'll pass. Really."

"We'll see about that."

Dean sighed when Roman hugged him from the back, a leg wedged in between his. "Suppose what I have is contagious?"

"Then I'll just have to suffer with you."

In the middle of the night, Dean had chills which made him shiver so hard that Roman was awake. "Dean-"

"I'm… I'm fine…"

"Oh no you're not. I'm bringing you to the ER now."

"Nooooo," Dean whined. "Roman…"

His boyfriend was already up on his feet, carrying Dean in his arms. "Let's go."

"But-"

"Not another word."

Roman placed him in the passenger's seat of their car, running after that into the house. Dean leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself.

What was happening to him? Was this some sort of a side effect of something that had to do with his transition?

It felt like forever before Roman bundled him up with a throw in the car. Once his boyfriend was in the driver's seat, he stepped on the gas and sped to the nearest hospital. "Hang in there, baby boy. We're just ten minutes away."

"I don't feel good, Roman," Dean admitted.

"I know, baby boy."

Dean felt his eyes growing heavy; he slowly closed it, unable to fight the fatigue.

* * *

Roman swerved the car to the drop off point before rushing over to carry an unconscious Dean in his arms into the ER.

A nurse quickly wheeled a stretcher to him. "What happened to him?"

"High fever and chills," Roman filled them in as he placed him on top of it. "He mentioned being tired to me just now. We weren't doing anything that was heavy duty."

"Would you like to register while I push him inside, sir? A doctor will be seeing him shortly."

"Okay." Roman knew he was being silly but he didn't want Dean to be left alone. "Someone will be with him, right?"

"There'll be nurses around. You can come in once the doctor has seen him."

"Sure."

The nurse pushed Dean into the observation ward while Roman proceeded to the counter to register. He prayed that his boyfriend would be alright. That sudden onset of fever made him feel unsettled.

Once registration was completed, Roman sat down at the waiting area, his mind in a frenzy. What if this had something to do with Dean's other side… the dark lord? Then what?

What would be the cure for that?

Maybe… it was worth a try…

Roman parked the car at the open spaced car park close by. Before securing the door, he retrieved a Swiss Army knife from the glove compartment and shoved it in his pocket. Nothing wrong with trying, he reminded himself.

When the English teacher entered the waiting area, a nurse approached him. "Mr Reigns?" she said. "Mr Ambrose is in the isolation ward at the moment for further tests to be done. Would you like to sit there?"

"I would."

Roman followed her down the corridor into a room at the far end on the left side; the door in front of it had a small window, he noted as he walked in. He'd have to do it discreetly.

Dean looked awfully pale, to his disappointment.

Pulling his chair closer, the grey eyed man sat down and held his love's left hand. "I'm here, Dean."

With a quick glance to ensure no doctor or nurse was walking outside, using the Swiss Army knife, he sliced the skin of his thumb and placed it in Dean's mouth; his tongue in particular.

Then he started chanting the words that his ancestor, Leakee, had taught him on healing. He kept his thumb inside for a while once the chanting stopped before pulling it out and kissing Dean softly on the forehead.

Roman bent his head, eyes on the ground. What a start to the week. Quickly he sent a text message to Principal Okerlund requesting for urgent leave and explaining the situation to him.

About three minutes later, a simple " _Ok_. _Let me know if you need other assistanc_ e" was sent back.

Dean's hand moved a little. Roman found his boyfriend's lashes fluttering. "Dean?" he said softly.

"Ro… Roman…" Dean whispered.

"I'm here, baby boy. I'm right here."

Blue eyes met grey ones then. "Roman."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now."

Roman placed the back of his hand on Dean's forehead. "Your fever's gone. So it worked."

"What worked?" Dean wanted to know.

"I gave you my blood and chanted healing words for you. I used it a few times on myself; I'm glad it worked for you too."

"What? Roman-"

"And you're okay now." Roman bit his lip. "I'm going to tell Joe tomorrow about what happened. Maybe he might know what brought this on."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Sounds like a plan. It came out of nowhere-"

"Incidentally after you attacked Seth."

"That's true too. Hey, can you call the nurse? I want to go home."

"Are you sure that's wise? You just recovered."

"You healed me. I'll be fine."

"I don't know, baby boy. Maybe we ought to stay here overnight."

"But I won't be able to bang you."

There he was; _his_ Dean. "There's always tomorrow or the day after."

His boyfriend's jaw dropped. "What?!"

* * *

The doctor was surprised that Dean had recovered and seemed to be in good spirits as well. His blood results were also found to be normal so they had no problems releasing him the next day with medication for fever just in case.

When they reached home in the afternoon, Dean jumped on Roman, crossing legs around his waist. "Make love to me now!"

Roman gave him a brief kiss; probably trying to console him. "Dean, you've just recovered."

"That's okay. I have your blood in me. I'm strong and invincible-"

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

The sound of Roman's phone made Dean groan. Really? He wanted to be taken rough now, wanting to feel his love take him over the edge and back. Even with Dean clinging, his boyfriend still managed to answer the call. "Hey, Uncle Afa," Roman greeted. "Good morning."

Oh crap.

Dean forgot about that. This war was a damper on everything. When he got his hands on Seth again-

"Great. No, I'm not working today. Dean and I will meet you there."

Fuck. Yep. He was right; no sex. At least not yet. His soul was yearning for Roman's so badly ever since he woke up at the hospital...

"Alright. Bye." Roman ended the call. "They're at the villa where Finn is staying but they're heading with him to Sheamus' home."

"So no sex?" Dean pouted. "Not even a quick one?"

"Well-" Roman threw him down on the bed and started to unbuckle his belt. "Just a quick one."

"Yes!" Just as Roman was unzipping his pants, the phone rang again. "Fuck this war!" Dean snapped, sitting up. Disappointment and that deep yearning was burning within his soul now. "Fuck this war and everything associated with it!"

The raven haired man looked taken aback at his outburst before sitting down beside him. "Dean-"

"No, Roman. I'm tired. I'm tired of all this. Just once, I wished we were back in New York or Milwaukee even before all this stupid stuff was tossed back to us."

"It's our destiny, Dean," Roman consoled him. "I know it's exhausting. Trust me. I am too. But there's so much at stake here. I can't do it without you. So please hold on. We'll go wherever you want after it's over."

"But when, Roman? When will it be over?"

"I can't answer you that, baby boy."

"All these games… I'm sick of games. I'm sick of this crap!"

Roman held him close, kissing the side of his head. "It'll be okay. You have me, don't you?"

Dean stared at the only man who held his heart. "Yeah… yeah I do."

"And I have you."

"You do."

Roman rubbed circles on his back soothingly. "They've already declared war on us. Now we plan and fight."

* * *

"So you'll lead the men, Roman."

Roman crossed his arms, turning away from the large window at the Irish king's home overlooking rolling hills an hour later. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Get them to fight with us on St George's hill ground," Sheamus said. "Seth has no powers there."

Uncle Afa nodded. "But what would tempt them to?"

"Not what. But who?"

Roman found their gaze on Dean who glared at them. "Oh so you guys want me to be your bait?" the MMA fighter spat out.

"Dean-" Roman started.

Sheamus grinned. "Well, you are half dark lord."

"So?" Dean countered.

"So your father wanted to unite your kingdoms, didn't he?"

"And what do you want me to do? Bend over and let Seth fuck me?"

That didn't sit well with Roman. "It won't come to that, Dean. Sheamus, try something else."

"Why are you so pissed off?" Jimmy asked.

Roman had a good idea why. "Babe-"

But Dean ploughed through, eyes on Sheamus. "I have no time for games. I'll fight Seth all over the underworld if I have to, one on one." The auburn haired man stormed out of the living room, mumbling angrily.

Roman decided to let him cool down first. Turning to the rest of them, he explained, "Before we came here on Sunday, we found Seth or rather he saw us and Dean pretty much beat him up."

"Cool!" Jey cheered. "That's our Dean!"

"But last night, he fell ill. Had high fever till he fell unconscious. I had to bring him to the hospital and their medication was not working."

Joe cocked his head. "Seems okay now."

"Because I gave him my blood," Roman revealed.

"Say what?" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yeah. He was okay after that."

"Uce, what were you thinking? He is half a-"

Joe cut off Jimmy's paranoid ranting. "You realise what you've done."

That held Roman's attention. "What?"

"You've given him your blood."

"Yeah."

"You just bought him more time; it'll stall his transitioning."

Jimmy threw his hands up. "What does that even mean?"

"It means Roman's blood will help Dean overcome the evil a little bit. Because Roman is a good person with no evil intentions."

"So how do we fight Seth? He's obviously smart-"

"I wouldn't go there," Jey disagreed. "Cocky. Definitely." He turned to Roman. "So what's up with your boy?"

"He's exhausted, isn't he?"

All eyes fell on Roman's mother who asked that question.

Roman smiled then; trust his mother and her intuition. "Yeah," Roman said. "He's growing weary of this whole war. Wanted to spend more time and-"

"Take him out then," his mother insisted.

Sheamus clearly was not pleased. "Look, Mrs Reigns, they can always go out another time."

"No," Joe differed. "They do need to spend time together. I think one or two nights is not going to hurt anyone here. So why don't you guys take a leaf out from your mum's book and just go out and bond together."

Once again, Roman was grateful to have Joe on their side; the man had more knowledge than any of them. "So what was up with the fever though?"

"Help me check his body for any markings."

"Markings? Dean's been marked?! I thought I'm the only one who can mark him."

"It's just temporary. Giving him your blood should have it fading by now…"

"And because he's been marked, he got the fever."

"Yes. But don't worry. It's all good now. His moodiness is his soul feeling far away from you; that's all. His soul feels lost because of that second marking."

"I still don't get how Seth could mark him."

"Like I said: it's temporary. Similar to how you almost marked that guy when Dean was unconscious. Dark lords markings are different though; it should look like a scratch. Also before anyone starts jumping, to be fair, Dean may had no idea he was marked. Probably doesn't even know how it works either."

Roman thanked Joe and went out to the garden to find Dean sulking by the fountain. "Hey." The Samoan warrior pressed a kiss to his head. "Come on. Let's go."

"Go?" Dean repeated. "I thought that we had to strategize."

"I think you and I can afford a night off. Or two."

"Really?" His boyfriend looked skeptical.

"Yeah." Roman stretched his hand out. "Come on."

Dean accepted his hand without hesitation. "Where are we going?"

"Let's go for dinner or something first and then wing it."

"Sounds good."

* * *

In the end, they got take out from a diner along the way before heading to the Bloomville Botanical Park which was open to public twenty four seven.

Roman chose an isolated part where there was a bench made out of tree trunks and placed their orders on the table; this place would give them the privacy they needed.

"Yummy," Dean said when Roman placed his catfish with corn cob, mashed potato and vegetables. "That smells good."

"Doesn't it?" Roman agreed, having ordered the same. He broke off a piece with his plastic fork and took a bite. The flavors burst in his mouth beautifully. "Wow. It's so delicate, so tender."

"Mmmm…"

Roman's eyes flickered to his boyfriend's right hand where there was a faint scratch. So Dean had been marked as Joe had said. "We should dine in there next time."

"Why didn't you want to?"

"I have something better in mind."

"Hmmm…"

Roman took out his cellphone and found a site that streamed movies online. He chose an action comedy which they watched while they ate. For dessert, they shared a slice of homemade blueberry pie before Roman disposed of their meals in a nearby bin not far away.

It was now dark outside with the stars powdered across the sky

"You want to head back?" Dean seemed to notice there was no one around.

"Nah." Roman took the phone and switched on Spotify.

 _Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time_

He brought Dean up to his feet. "Dance with me."

"What?" Dean puzzled as Roman placed his hand on the small of his back. "Here?"

"Yeah."

 _Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
_  
They started swaying slowly to the strings of the Righteous Brothers' classic.

"We haven't done this for so long," Dean breathed.

"I know," Roman replied quietly, admiring the way Dean's eyes turned misty. "Remember dancing to this song on our first anniversary?"

"Yeah. We couldn't afford much so we settled for McDonald's and your cellphone playing this."

"Mmmm… good times."

"It's always a good time when I'm with you."

Roman covered his lips over Dean's gently, taking his time to enjoy the softness. How pliant his boyfriend was at first before he started reciprocating hungrily now, tugging at his man bun which sent his long raven hair tumbling down in loose waves.

"Slow down," Roman coaxed in between kisses.

"No," Dean declined.

Their clothes were discarded slowly. It was a risky move to make love out here but Roman wanted nothing more than to plant himself into his darling.

When they were lying on the grass, Dean caressed his face. "Take me, Roman."

Roman smiled and lowered himself down on his longtime love, showing him how much he adored him mind, body and soul underneath the twinkling stars.

 _ **A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter; a little bit of fluff here towards the end. So I apologise. I saved the creepy chapter for the next one because this one overshot! :-(**_


	12. I Want It That Way

Eleven

Dean found himself sighing in contentment as he stretched himself in bed the next morning.

Beside him, Roman was still sound asleep but with a soft smile on his face. The MMA fighter ran his fingers gently through those silky raven locks while admiring his love's beauty.

"Good morning," Roman greeted, eyes still closed.

"Good morning," Dean replied with a laugh. "Back to school today?"

"Yeah I miss my kids. But we'll spend more time together when I come back, alright?"

That was the hard part. As much as Dean wanted to lay in Roman's arms all day, there was something called life and it came with responsibilities. "I'll try to visit you during lunch," he offered.

"Are you sure?" Roman's grey orbs were staring intently at him. "You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Alright. Lunch date it is. With a little making out in the car."

"Sounds wonderful."

When Roman left for school, Dean cleaned up their home. Might as well do something to pass his time.

"Hello."

The sound of the deep voice took Dean off guard while he was dusting the TV console.

Turning around, he found an old man standing in front of him dressed in what he guessed was a traditional attire. He appeared to be of Polynesian descent. "Hi," Dean greeted him. Had to be from Roman's side. No way in hell would a random Polynesian-

"You know who I am," the man said. Wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah I guess?"

The old man smiled. "You know why my descendant gave you his blood?"

"Because he's… wait… so you are part of the Anoa'i family?"

"Yes."

"I knew you had to be from their family."

"Roman always has stars in his eyes whenever it comes to you. Adores the hell out of you. Loves you to the moon and back. Hopelessly. His father often said that was his biggest flaw, his weakness. But his father's wrong; Roman's heart, his love for you is his strength. These men in the underworld think that his strength's like my son's but it's nothing like that at all. Everything he has ever done has revolved around you. Wants you to be proud of him. Did you realise that?"

Dean cocked his head. "Well he has done some-"

"He's good at hiding. I mean he hid his love from you for years. Always thinking of ways to repay you for all you've done for him. Those two times he punched the ground… did you notice the similarities?"

What was the old man talking about? "The ground?"

"No, Dean," the old man chuckled. "You. You were the common factor. You were in danger during the battle and he didn't want to lose you. Same goes for the disconnection "ceremony". He didn't want to lose you or that bond. His love for you is his strength and that's why, Dean, you won't be turning evil. Your blood is drawn to whatever source is around you. In New York, it was the pendant. You were given a bit of your soulmate's blood. What do you think will happen?"

* * *

"Sunny looks amazing, Mr Reigns," Jake beamed proudly.

Roman smiled at the dark haired boy. He had taken the class down to the nursery to see how their flowers were doing. "She sure does-"

"Are you kidding me?" Kenny scoffed. "She looks fugly."

"Plants can't look fugly," Jake countered. "Unlike your face-"

"Boys," Roman reprimanded sternly. "Be nice. I don't want to hear you disrespecting one another. Kenny, I do believe you owe Jake an apology."

"Do I have to?" Kenny whined.

"Yeah, you do. But you need to think why what you did was wrong before you do it."

"Why?"

"So that you know why you're apologising."

"But what if I don't know?"

Roman smiled. "Kenny, do you want anyone in this class to say The Destiny Flower was… fugly?"

"No."

"And what if someone had?"

"I'd punch them and demand an apology… oh."

"No punching, okay? As a matter of fact, no violence when giving an apology or getting one."

The rest of the class were busy watering their plants.

Roman smiled at their enthusiasm at this project; it was truly a heartwarming thing to see.

"Mr Reigns, did you plant your own seed?" Katie asked him.

"No," Roman answered. "I haven't gotten around to gardening yet but I will." He got distracted by Edward trying to eat a worm. "Edward, put that down. The earthworm plays an important part in the environment."

The boy quickly placed it back on the ground. "How?"

"Well, earthworms burrow holes and these holes have pores in them which allow oxygen and water into it. Their faeces are good for the soil because it contains nutrients which also helps gardens to grow. You want your plant to grow and stay healthy, don't you?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah." The small boy petted the worm. "Nice worm."

"We've only got ten minutes before it's time for lunch."

"Thank you, Mr Reigns," some of the children chorused to Roman's surprise. He never taught them that.

"I love you, Bella," Edward cooed as he patted the soil.

Kenny rolled his eyes at that.

* * *

Their lips were inches apart, eyes quietly admiring one another.

The warm smile on the Samoan man's face always tugged at Dean's heartstrings. Roman was a ray of sunshine.

This.

This was what Dean had to fight for more than anything. The idea of losing their love was terrifying and he knew he'd have to fight harder.

Roman leaned in then to press his lips lightly against his. Dean savored the feel of his lover's lips before their kissing turned passionate in the car, hands clinging on to one another.

Fuck. This was lunch hour and they were supposed to be eating...

But Roman… oh how Dean loved being in his arms again…

His boyfriend trailed hot kisses down his neck, nipping occasionally and if they didn't stop right now, he'd have to demand the grey eyed man take him there and then.

Dean moaned into Roman's lips as he claimed his lips once more, tongue colliding. He wanted to kiss his darling till the end of time. Almost fifteen years - twenty one counting their friendship - and Dean only wanted Roman.

The man made his heart beat fast, took his breath away…

"Roman?" Dean asked after they pulled apart from their intense kissing. "You know that I'm proud of you, right?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"How?"

"From the way you look at me."

"You know that I'm proud that I'm yours, right?"

"I know." Roman gave him a soft kiss. "You're making me mushy, baby boy."

"You're always mushy, Roman."

"Not so much lately. I feel on the edge half the time. With those creepy kids and that damn goat-"

"Seth is still there?"

"This one's all black with red eyes. It appeared on Monday."

"And today?"

"Still there."

"It can't be Seth." Was it his former brother? Seth was out of his mind if he wanted to play the same game again. "Seth's smarter than that. Maybe it's from the underworld."

"Anything is possible at this point."

"But we already have a war with them." Dean glanced at his watch. "Woah. You have fifteen minutes left."

Maybe a quickie could be fitted in...

"Dean?" Roman asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of us having kids?"

He finally asked the question Dean had been dreading. "Roman-"

"I think I'll make a good father; I think you will too."

"Roman, I… I just don't want any. It's not you. It's me. I'm not cut out for parenthood."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually. I'm a spoiled little brat and… Roman, I hate to do this to you but I can't see us having kids. But if you feel it's something you want and I can't give that to you..." Then what? Dean asked himself. They had to ask themselves what they really wanted and then compromise-

"Yeah, I understand."

Dean felt as if his heart had been ripped out when he heard the tone in Roman's voice. Maybe he couldn't give his boyfriend that but he could find ways to give him a life of comfort.

They listened to music while talking about other stuff like how Mrs Reigns was doing. His boyfriend was obviously trying his best not to show his hurt but Dean could see right through him.

He resolved to find other ways to make Roman happy.

* * *

When the last bell rang for the day, Roman waved to some of his students - Kenny wanted a high five - and then proceeded to pack up. Dean would be waiting for him outside and they'd go out for a stroll in the park.

That conversation had turned out just as he had thought; it was worth the shot anyway. Maybe Dustin was onto something with fur babies...

When the elementary teacher turned around to erase the writings on the board, he took a step back at what was written on it: _**HE'S OURS**_.

"Not if I can help it," Roman growled.

BAM!

The front and back door of the classroom slammed shut then.

The Samoan man turned then only to have his desk slam him against him towards the wall. Thinking quickly, he jumped on top of it before landing on his feet.

"So now you're in the furniture business, Seth?" Roman shouted. "I should have killed you on Sunday."

One of the students' desk flew at him then, reeling him by surprise.

Roman quietly chanted the healing words before standing up.

 _La la la la la la… Brother Dean is coming home…_

Fuck.

A chair flew at him next but Roman caught it and used it to swing it at another student's desk coming towards him.

 _You cannot save him… la_ _la la la la la…_

"Roman?!"

Dean.

He must have felt him and-

A chair knocked him on the side of his right arm. Roman winced, holding it. "Dean, get out of here!" he shouted. "Go!"

"Roman!" The door shook; his boyfriend must have been trying to get in now. "What's going on?!"

When more chairs starting flying about, Roman took cover under his desk. His cellphone buzzed. "Dean, go!" Roman ordered.

"No!" Dean countered over the phone. "I'm trying to get in but that thing is not budging."

"It was slammed shut just now-"

The desk sheltering him flew across to the other end of the room.

Roman dove to the other corner of the class when the AV projector almost hit him in the face.

"Roman!" Dean sounded frantic. The door kept shaking. "Roman!"

The windows all shut.

"Fuck!"

The Samoan man could hear a loud boom; his boyfriend was probably throwing his body against the door.

Not wasting time, Roman dodged two desks and ran for the door, using his full strength to pull it open. Dean touched his face when he walked in. "Are you okay?"

BAM!

The door slammed shut again, trapping both of them in. Walking backwards, they bumped against the teacher's desk.

"He's ours?" Dean read out the writing on the board. "Fuck, Seth! I'm not yours or Mark's!"

The scribbling changed to: _**YES YOU ARE, DEAN. COME HOME.**_

A gush of wind was present then in the classroom. Roman held Dean's hand tight. "He's not coming home with you, Seth. I've told you before; his home is with me!"

Books were being flung now.

"You call yourself a King Slayer, Seth but you are nowhere near anything like that. You're just a coward playing with Daddy's toys and leftovers. Face me like a man at battleground or hide behind these antics like the little boy I think you are."

Almost immediately, everything stopped.

The furniture rearranged quickly upon that. The books were back on the shelves, the AV projector back in place.

Roman looked around; it was as if nothing had happened. As if he wasn't almost injured gravely by moving furniture.

"You okay?" Dean asked him, touching his face lightly, most likely tracing for scratches. "I don't feel anything."

"I'm good," Roman replied, hugging him before kissing his forehead. "You okay?"

"I'm always good."

"That's my boy."

"Let's just go home."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Mum?" Roman asked when he closed the car door behind him when Dean and him arrived straight home from school. "You didn't tell me you were coming over..."

His mother had been sitting on the porch chair, wearing a floral sundress. "Came to surprise you."

Roman gave her a fierce hug. "You sure surprised me alright."

Dean gave her a bear hug next and she laughed. "Hi, Mum."

"Hi, Dean." She had the proudest look on her face when she looked at the auburn haired man. "Feeling better?"

"A little better," Dean answered. "I'm going to go and buy pizza from the kiosk. Can I get you anything?"

"No, it's fine."

Roman knew his boyfriend wanted to give him privacy with his mother. "You know what I want."

A cheeky grin with dimples appeared. "Me?"

"Dean!"

Throwing his head back, his lover laughed as he accepted the car keys before bouncing down the steps to the car. Shaking his head fondly, Roman opened the front door and allowed his mother to enter in first. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Some cold water is fine" his mother replied, a smile on her face.

"Sure."

As Roman took out a cold bottled water from the fridge, he couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. "So you just came here out of the blue?"

"Call it a mother's intuition but I guess you needed someone to talk to. Someone other than Dean?"

He handed her the bottle and sat down beside her on the couch. "How did you know?"

"I gave birth to you, son."

Of course. Typical reply from her...

Roman took a deep breath. "It's just that… Dean and I want different things in a relationship, that's all."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I want kids and he doesn't. He thinks he'll be a bad parent though for the love of me, I have no idea where he got that idea from."

"Given his unorthodox upbringing, I guess it's not that hard, Roman. Maybe he fears he'll do the same to his own child."

"But he's in a stable home with me. When you put aside the war and all that… I shouldn't have asked. He already told me before he didn't want any. I guess I just hoped he had changed his mind."

"Having kids is a huge responsibility."

"I'm prepared for it."

"But he's not. Maybe someday he will be. You'll never know."

"He said he doesn't see us having any." Roman closed his eyes. "I'm going to just let this go. I shouldn't even have brought it up."

"Love is a mighty power, a great and complete good; Love alone lightens every burden, and makes the rough places smooth. It bears every hardship as though it were nothing, and renders all bitterness sweet and acceptable."

Roman looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"Thomas A Kempis. It's one of my favorite quotes. Helped me through when I was going hard times with your father. God bless him."

"But what does that-"

"You know that Dean loves you?"

"Yes. And I love him too."

"Good. Do you remember your birthday party when you had just arrived to Lakeview? I believe that you and Dean had just started being friends. He came over once or twice a week-"

"I remember."

"Do you remember how you were worried that there would be no one who would come?"

"Yeah. They couldn't make it but sent lots of presents."

"Those weren't from those kids. Those were from Dean."

"There is no way Dean could afford so many-"

"His mother told me herself once when we were having tea; you guys had moved to Milwaukee then. Dean's grandfather had passed away and left a sum of money to the family. He used his share to buy your presents and had your classmates write their names on each one."

Roman's heart dropped then. "What?"

"Yes. He knew you were new in town with only your cousins. He wanted you to feel welcomed."

"Mum-"

"I know it hurts now. But you should know, Roman, that Dean would give up anything for you in a heartbeat if it meant you being happy."

"He would."

"And you mentioned before he's always beating himself up that you didn't get into Juilliard. Lamenting that you're not living out your career goal while he's living out his. When his pay didn't match what he expected, I'm sure that he's lamented over the fact that he can't give you the best life there is. He once told me that he thinks you can do better, be happier. Even if that happens to be with someone else. And as to seeing how much you mean to him, I'd imagine due to his fear of being a bad parent, he didn't want to disappoint you with something you adore."

Sounded like him...

"Any other stories Mrs Ambrose shared?"

"A few." His mother gave him a knowing smile. "Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Well… let's see. Remember how you had the science project and neither of you were good with it? Remember how Dean bailed out on you and you were so angry?"

"Yeah. He said he couldn't make it all the time with silly excuses: his hamster died… his dog chewed his bicycle tires… he didn't have either of those pets. I didn't speak to him for two days… oh you've got to be kidding me."

"And you got Clarence Mason to be your partner and your grades went up?"

"That's Dean."

"Couples who are meant to be are the ones who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart and come out stronger. I read that in a site once." His mother held his hand. "Let your heart heal. Move on together."

"No one else I'd rather be with. He and I will be alright, Mum. Don't you worry."

* * *

Dean slowed the car down when he saw the sight in front of their home upon returning back from the kiosk.

 _What the hell_ , he thought as he climbed out of the car, his blue eyes unable to tear away. He stared at the line of children standing in front of him, breathing hard.

They had black goat masks with red eyed over their heads dressed in black outfits with white collars.

And all of them had their hands stretched out to him.

His mind was cloudy, disoriented. Never in his life had he wanted to take someone's hand so much.

 _La la la la la la Brother Dean, please come home..._

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the story; please drop me a word if you have :-) I'd like to thank those who have continuously left me comments. I appreciate you more than you know.**_


	13. Shattered

Twelve

"The kids are waiting for you, Dean," Seth told him, stepping out from behind a tree. " _I'm_ waiting for you."

"I can't," Dean replied. "That's not a path I choose."

"But it's the one you'll end up on eventually."

The auburn haired man stared him wordlessly.

"I always liked you, to be fair You have an element of unpredictability, of chaos… Dean, you're a lunatic fringe and that's a compliment. Be the bad boy you were always meant to be."

"There's being a bad boy and then there's being a _bad_ boy and I'm not the second one."

"Of course you are! Wake up, Dean! Everyone in our family knew! Including Mum!"

"Mum?"

"Of course. Why do you think the man you called Dad took it out on you too? He knew, Dean! You have darkness lurking in you. There's darkness in your soul. You just don't know how to use it to your advantage. What? Did you think otherwise? If it wasn't for your blood, you wouldn't be able to survive those beatings from Dad or those crazy ass matches! Come home, Dean."

 _La la la la la la… Brother Dean, please come home..._

* * *

Having heard the car out front, Roman knew Dean had reached home. But when his boyfriend had not open the door, the Samoan warrior went to check on him.

Those creepy kids were back with goat masks this time, hands outstretched to Dean… asking - no; singing - for him to come home.

And Seth.

Without wasting time, Roman grabbed Dean and pushed him behind. "O ia loʻu," he growled. "Nofo ese mai ia i tatou!"

"He's ours, Roman," Seth taunted.

" _La la la la la la… he's ours_ ," the kids all chorused in a sing song manner.

"O ia loʻu!" Roman snapped.

The singing stopped. The kids were merely staring at him.

"Tuua le taimi nei ma e le toe foi mai!" He took a threatening step forward.

Immediately they all ran back into the forest.

Dean was clearly bewildered. "You speak Samoan?"

Seth chuckled. "Comes out instinctively when it's you in danger. Roman, Roman, Roman. You won't be able to stop us. Just accept your fate; play time with Dean is over."

Roman almost grabbed him before he disappeared. "Fuck!" He reached for Dean's hand and led him towards the house. "Let's go."

Of course, when they stepped inside, his mother was naturally worried. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Are you okay, Dean?"

"Yeah," the auburn haired man answered. "I saw those kids at the side of the road. Seth appeared only later."

"What did he want?"

"The same old stuff.".

Despite what happened earlier, Roman couldn't hide the smile on his face when his mother hugged Dean. "Don't listen to him. You belong to this family. Always remember that." When she let him go, she beamed. "Now, what are you both craving for besides pizza?"

* * *

The secrets just kept coming.

His mother had known. His dad had known. Seth...

Dean remembered when Mark - who he had known as just his MMA coach for almost his entire life - revealed months ago about that he was his biological father.

His mother had added on further to the lie too when he had confronted both of them about it.

" _Dean, you said it yourself that you heard," Mark said. "You know why I had to keep it from you. Your mother didn't want to but had no choice. We parted ways and she married your father and well…"_

 _Dean sucked his breath in. "Wait… what? Dad knew you were pregnant?"_

" _Yes he did," his mother confirmed. "He knew I was pregnant and to avoid me getting heat from my parents, he married me. Your father was actually my best friend in high school; he went out of his way for me. I went wayward for a bit. So did your father. But once we knew that your destiny with Roman was coming into play according to what was written before, we knew we had to get our act together. But he loved you, Dean. He was depressed that I never loved him the way I did with Mark. He was still to me David, my best friend."_

So much for that.

If his father had known, why had he treated him kindly towards senior year? Why beat him up before that? Why was his family playing all these damn games with him?

Was there any justification in their actions? He doubt so but at this point, he was starting to think the root of the problem was him. Hell, this whole war started because of his half brother to begin with.

Maybe it ran in the family.

Dean needed answers but he wasn't sure where he was going to get them.

The house was starting to suffocate him. He needed to get out of here for a while.

Stepping out into the living room, he found Roman and his mother chatting. He called his boyfriend aside for a moment. "Roman, I need some time to myself," he mumbled. "If it's okay with you."

Roman looked worried immediately. "What's the matter?"

"I… I just need to think about stuff. I promise I won't take too long." When the raven haired man didn't reply, Dean implored, "Please. It'll only take a few hours. Maybe two tops."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything. Do you want the car-"

"Nah. It's just a stroll."

Once out of the house, he felt a sense of disassociation from his surroundings. When this Saturday came, they were a week away from the red moon rising.

His soul drawn to the forest, he decided to follow this invisible pulling. Once reaching there, distraught, Dean made his way to where the kids had set the playground on fire. A welcome, they had said it was for. He sat near the remains of the merry go round.

Never in his life had he felt so alone.

Each day that passed, he was losing himself to this dark side. He felt hopeless; maybe he should just accept the inevitable.

It was hard putting on a positive front, taking courage when inside he could feel himself losing grip.

He had Roman for more than twenty years. There was no need for him to be greedy to expect more.

 _La la la la la la… Brother Dean is back here…_

The kids were back with their goat masks again, heads cocked to a side, holding their hands together, as if they were curious about what he was thinking.

"Yeah," Dean whispered. "Brother Dean will be coming home."

 _La la la la la la… Brother Dean is coming home…_

"No, he isn't." The auburn haired man found Chief Anoa'i standing beside him."Go away, you scoundrels!"

The kids ran to the burnt remains of the house upon that.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"To think. I… I didn't know where to go."

"Home. You should be at home."

"Where is that? I don't know anymore."

"It's with Roman. Your home has always been with him."

"I'm being punished for something I don't even understand. Everything in my life is a lie."

"Is everything a lie?" Chief Anoa'i asked with a kind smile. "Everything?"

 _If you forget everything else, always remember that I love you._ "Well, maybe not everything," Dean slowly replied. "My love for Roman isn't a lie. Neither is his love for me."

"There's still hope then. Unless you think Roman's going to betray you and he won't. Why don't you share with him? Have you forgotten who he is to you, Dean? He's not just your boyfriend; he's your soulmate."

"He's not going to love me once I become whatever the fuck it is they're expecting me to be when the moon rises. Maybe I wouldn't care by then. But right now, the thought of having to spend a lifetime without him..."

"Roman's never turned you away before. He's not about to start now."

Dean stared at the children who were looking at him, hands clasped together.

 _Family…_

"They're not your real family, Dean," Chief Anoa'i gently steered him. "The only real family you had all along was with our family. Most importantly, your boyfriend. Don't let these skeletons in the closet scare you away from him. You are safe with us. I promise you that."

* * *

Roman walked into the living room with a plate of nuts and a bottle of beer, his hair in loose waves wearing a tank top and boxers. He sat down on the black velvet couch, grabbing the remote to switch on the television to the Discovery Channel.

It had already been two hours. Where was Dean?

When he unlocked his cellphone, his grey eyes fell upon the calendar; his boyfriend had a week over left to fight this war within himself and then they were free from all this until the war. It was obvious that Seth was waiting for Dean to embrace the darkness so that he could fight against Roman during the battle.

Not bloody likely.

Roman had to stop the transition. Maybe a few drips wouldn't cut it… maybe something more.

Like the capacity of a teacup or something.

If what Chief Anoa'i said was true, then Roman's blood would be enough for Dean; the rest was up to his boyfriend… to fight for that darkness that was threatening to consume him.

What a long way they both had come from.

They both loved one another in secret before finally coming together towards the second half of senior year in high school.

They did nice things for another in secret that made the other person's day brighter before they even shared a first kiss; saw one another with heart and starry eyes.

Always had to be near one another, barely being able to spend days apart. In fact, half the time, they would be climbing the walls, counting down the days if they were not together for some reason like Dean's previous job of travelling from New York to Lakeview due to his MMA shows. Ever since then, they made a decision to not be apart for more than a day.

So it was a no brainer he didn't want to lose Dean forever especially to a weasel like Seth.

Glancing at the clock again, Roman exhaled. He hoped that Dean would come back soon.

No sooner than the elementary school teacher had thought that, the main door opened and his boyfriend walked in with flowers. "Hey."

"Hey," Roman greeted him back.

"Thank you for giving me some time to myself," Dean said, handing him the bouquet of flowers. "I got you these. The florist said that it's supposed to symbolise everlasting love or something."

Roman smiled fondly at the white roses. "These are lovely."

His boyfriend sat down beside him. "I… it's… it's not a good life for me without you, you know? I'd run into hell and back for you over and over. I don't care what happens to me, Roman. My life isn't worth anything. I care what happens to you. I've said it many times before: you're a good man... the best one I know. And it's a struggle for me to fight this… this thing inside me. I don't want you to hate me when the time comes."

Tilting his boyfriend's chin up, he looked at him in the eye. "It won't. This thing is not going to beat you."

"You can't know that for sure."

"If what was said about your blood is true, then yes, I know for sure. I'm prepared to give you more of mine but I need you to fight it. I know you can. You've always been the fighter between the two of us. What's so different about this?" Roman placed his hand over his heart. "You have me here. You'll never be alone, Dean. I won't let you be."

Dean shifted to his lap and cuddled him. "Fuck, Roman."

Roman pressed a kiss to his temple. "Now, tell me what happened. What's bothering you?"

"Well, it has to do with what Seth said…"

By the time Dean finished filling him in, Roman was furious; furious with his boyfriend's family for putting him through all this.

"I want to go to Sandalwood," Dean admitted. "I know you have work so you don't have to follow me. I really want to go see him though; I need to know why, Roman. I'm not about to start with my mother because she's probably on Mark's side."

"I can get Joe to follow you. I just don't want you out there alone."

"Let's see what Joe has to say. If he's free, then I'm okay with it."

Roman squeezed his boyfriend's waist. "You never told me that your father beat you up. You always said that older boys roughed you up."

"I was ashamed."

"Ashamed?"

"Yeah that I couldn't defend myself against him."

"Dean, you were a kid. No matter what you had known about fighting, how could you ever have defended yourself against an adult? Did you think I would have thought of you any lesser? I wouldn't have; I would have tried to protect you anyway I could."

"Doesn't matter, Roman. It's over."

That incident may have been over but this red moon business wasn't. Roman hadn't been able to protect Dean then from those beatings but he could protect him from this.

He'd see to that personally. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" His boyfriend sounded like he was about to doze off.

"Your life does mean something; it's worth everything to me."

* * *

Dean was about five years old when his parents brought Seth back home.

"This is your brother," his mother had said, ushering Seth into the living room where Dean had been sitting with his grandfather who had been sitting him. "His name is Seth."

Of course it took a while for his parents to explain to him how Seth could possibly be his brother but Dean was happy that he had a new friend who was living with him for that matter.

They got along from the get go: played together, ate together, went to school together… they were as close as brothers could be in every sense of the word. As they grew older, their interests changed.

Seth was interested in theatre and arts. When Dean thought about it now, he realised he shouldn't have been surprised.

Dean was always interested in fighting and he learnt most of his skills from Mark.

They were always near him… everyone from the underworld or those who were in loop with this secret.

He just never realised it until today.

Joe stopped the Jeep he had borrowed from Finn near the address Dean had given him. "Here we are," the sorcerer announced. "Do you want me to follow you in?"

"No," Dean declined. "I'll be fine. Should take me an hour. Thanks, Joe."

"No problem. I'll be outside here."

His father was standing outside the gates of his new home, a two level house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms with a huge backyard. "Hi, son."

After all the things he had found out recently, hearing those words from the man felt wrong. "Hi. Sorry for calling you at the last-"

"No, it's okay. Come on in."

Dean followed him into the huge living room with plush couches, a fireplace and full length windows. "Guess business is doing good."

"My stocks are actually," his father revealed. "I've invested in a few stuff. And business is as usual. Who knew owning a restaurant would be so thriving in this town? Speaking of which, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

The two men sat across one another on the couch. "So uh you said you had questions."

Dean nodded. "Lots. I've learnt a lot these few days including one a couple of months ago. It's about Seth… Seth's not-"

"I know, son. I know what he is."

So the man he used to call his brother had been right. _Plus one for you, Seth_. "And yet you've said nothing? Couldn't you have given me a head's up?"

"I was under oath."

"Oath to what?"

"Oath to the…" his father trailed away, looking to the other side.

Dean could feel his heart pounding. This was not good. "Oath to _what_ , Dad?"

"Oath to the brotherhood."

 _ **A/N Thank you for giving this story a chance. I apologise for the delay. I'd like thank those who have left kind comments. I appreciate it. :-)**_


	14. Sick As My Secrets

Thirteen

"Oath to the brotherhood?!" Dean stood up immediately. "You're part of the brotherhood too?"

"Was," his father quietly amended, eyes on the cashmere floor carpet.

"I just… this is insane. Explain yourself!"

"You know what the brotherhood does."

"Well supposedly you guys were supposed to protect me."

"And that's half the truth. Originally, we wanted to kill you."

"Why?" Dean demanded.

"Your mother was carrying what we consider an abomination."

"And that gives you the right to try to kill me?"

"You are half a dark lord, Dean. You're about to turn evil like your real father soon. So yes. I should have gotten the job done but I didn't."

"Job done?" This crushed everything he knew. "What do you mean by job? You got with my mother. You were her best friend."

"I was."

"You just said it was a job… start from the beginning and don't leave a word out."

"The brotherhood were actually knights from Lakeview back in the day of the beginnings of the town. But we weren't made known to the public. Our goal was the same: to protect Lakeview on behalf of the Samoans against the dark lords of the underworld. People on this land were forbidden to form any sort of attachment with those kind. Until your mother met Mark. She knew who he was and what he was and yet still pursued a relationship with him."

"But how did Mum even know about their existence?"

"Because I told her about it. She was fascinated with the stories. You have to understand Dean that I was in training at that point. Your grandfather was a part of the group too. I tried to dissuade your mother but she was so stubborn and continued dating him. She became pregnant with you eventually."

"You didn't marry her to protect her, did you?"

With a heavy sigh, his father shook his head. "No. Like I said, we were supposed to kill you once I reported to the brotherhood about what had transpired. I was privately assigned by Vince to marry her so that I can carry out the mercy killing upon your birth. But then when I saw you in her arms, I didn't had the heart to. You held my finger, Dean…"

Dean watched him cry then.

"Mark came into the room later. He placed his hand on your forehead and then growled."

"Why?"

"He was unhappy; said that your destiny was tied to a boy from the Anoa'i family. I was elevated. Maybe there was still hope but then as you grew older, the brotherhood was breathing down my neck. To make matters worse, there was a split within the faction. Mark had instigated a bunch of us by then. One half wanted money and power aside from wanting you to be killed and the other half wanted to protect you because they insisted you were a good person."

"How could all of you allow Mark to be involved-"

"I never gave away the identity of the dark lord whom your mother was involved with."

Dean exhaled. "Then what happened?"

"I grew disillusioned and I was plagued with guilt. I drank to escape. The brotherhood were relentless with their orders to get rid of you. I was sick of the whole thing and so I took it out on your mother and you. I didn't want to get rid of you. I just… I'm sorry."

That still didn't excuse what he had done. "Did… did the Samoans wanted to get rid of me too?"

"When they found out about your birth, yes. That was why Vince wanted me to hurry up."

"And my biological father?" Dean probed. "Those damn wars-"

"Were instigated by Hunter. Of course Mark didn't want you hurt. Look, everyone has an agenda in this."

"I can't believe the Samoans wanted me dead." A thought hit him. "Who knew?"

"Sika, Rodney and Afa but to Afa's credit, he was the one who calmed everyone down and reminded them of your destiny with Roman. Sika didn't believe in it and if it wasn't for his wife, Roman would still be in Florida."

But everyone viewed him as evil or at least with the capability to do evil. Seeds were already planted; the doubts would be there in some form. "Does… does Roman know?"

"I'm not sure about that one, to be honest."

Honest? That was laughable.

But then again, it was all starting to make sense. Why everyone did doubt him when it came to things… their distrust…

Surely they would have warned Roman though.

No.

No.

The world might turn upside down but Roman would always be the same. Dean counted on it. He was the one good thing in his life, his ray of sunshine.

He was also all Dean had left.

"I gotta go," Dean said; this was all too much to handle. "I have a ride waiting for me."

His father stood up too. "If there's anything that you need-"

"I don't but thank you for the offer."

"I'm really sorry, Dean."

"Not as sorry as I am."

* * *

Roman came back to an empty home.

So far, Dean hadn't been picking up his calls. But he could feel his boyfriend's sadness which meant he had discovered something bad.

The Samoan man would wait for him here with plenty of hugs and kisses.

The look on Dean's face when he returned, however, he was not prepared for. His boyfriend's shoulders were slumped, his head bowed… and he was desperately avoiding eye contact with Roman.

"Dean?" Roman asked softly. "What's wrong?" Not wasting time, the grey eyed man strode straight up to him and cocooned him in his arms, kicking the door behind. Roman planted kisses all over his face.

"Everything's a lie, Roman," Dean whispered, voice cracked. "Everything. You're the only one that's real."

"And that's what you'll always get from me."

"I'm so glad it's you, Roman."

"I feel the same way about you, Dean." Roman planted a lingering kiss to his forehead. "Do you want to shower first?"

"I want to talk first."

"Sure. Let me make you tea or something-"

"I need a bottle of Jack."

Roman didn't want him to rely on it. "Tea," he insisted. "Trust me."

Dean stared at him for a while before nodding.

While Roman boiled the water, he placed two teabags into their mugs before joining Dean on the couch and held his hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I am."

"What did your father say?"

If Roman thought he was furious with Dean's family before, he was wrong. By the time Dean had finished relating what had happened, he was enraged now with both their families.

"I don't know who I am, Roman. I mean-"

"You're you, Dean. You're still you. You're a good person no matter what they say. Remember: being good is a choice and you've chosen to do good things."

Dean sniffled. "You're just saying that so you can bang me later."

Roman smiled; it was good to know he had his humor despite the circumstances. "There's that. I also want to hug you and kiss you and cuddle with you and snuggle against you… but more than anything, I just want to love you and protect you; the way you deserve to. Because you do, Dean. It's you and me in the end. You'll always have me and I'll always have you."

"That's it?" Dean said.

"Love conquers all. You don't have anything. I'll be everything to you and more."

"You _are_ everything to me."

Roman helped lather him in shower foam a while later, planting soft kisses once he was toweled dry, before hungrily stealing a kiss as he carried him to bed, bridal style.

Several people the elementary school teacher wanted answers from, namely his family. Maybe during the weekend, he decided. Right now, he wanted to blanket Dean with his love.

Dean snuggled against him; the Samoan warrior held him protectively. "Don't worry, baby boy. You're safe with me."

* * *

After their nap, the couple ate pizza while drinking beer. "This kiosk," Dean praised, "makes the best pizza. I don't care what you say."

Roman looked up at him. "Yeah. Can't argue with that."

Dean sipped his beer, savoring the coolness of it. "Do you think we can visit your mum during the weekend? I'd love to thank her in person."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't go so far to declare myself safe. Remember what Seth said about the darkness-"

"Seth doesn't know, Dean. He doesn't know that it's my love for you that drives me."

"No, he doesn't." Dean stared at his hands. "I still have no idea why you love me so much. You know you can do better than me."

"Don't question love. Besides, you downplay yourself a lot. I know that you'd throw yourself in front of me without a single thought. Because that's you. You don't care about yourself. You've been doing that for me since we were kids."

"And you've been my conscience. You know that I'd be an asshole if it wasn't for you-"

"You mean that thing that I use to drive my-"

What the… "Roman!"

Roman laughed, briefly, pressing his lips against Dean's. "Speaking of drive, do you want to go out for one?"

"Sure."

There was a knock on the door then.

Dean glanced at the clock; it was only five. To Roman and his surprise, Nia was standing at their doorstep with a boy and a girl. "Roman, I have no one else left to ask," his boyfriend's cousin said. "I need to go out of town for a while to settle some urgent stuff. Can you watch the kids till I return on Sunday?"

Roman nodded. "Sure. Dean's home most of the time anyways."

Oh no. What was Roman thinking? He was horrible with kids! Well except with Tamina's kids; they loved his nunchucks performance.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The kids bounded in, happy to see Roman no doubt. He seemed to be everyone's favorite uncle.

"Dean, can you watch Jayden and Sasha for a while?" Roman said once Nia had given him instructions and left. "I need to go to town to buy for them some snacks, milk and other stuff."

"Why don't we all go to town, Roman?"

No way did he want to be left alone with them…

* * *

While Roman went to look at some snacks, Dean found himself alone with them standing at the corner of the local department store.

Dean was surprised when Nia's children stared at him like he was a criminal. It made him feel guilty for no reason. "Uh… hi."

"When does Uncle Roman come back?" Sasha asked.

"Well about five minutes or so... maybe? I don't know."

Again they stared.

"Would you like something to drink? I can get you something."

"No, thank you," Jayden replied. "We're not thirsty."

"Some Pokemon?"

"We're ten."

Wait… what? Dean thought. "Monopoly?"

"Why is your soul black?"

Dean stiffened. "What did you say?"

"Your soul… why is it black? Uncle Roman's one is white."

"I don't know." But he did know. If it weren't for Mark, if it weren't for-

"Black souls are evil."

"And yet you're talking to me. You can see?"

Both of the kids nodded. "We are the only ones in the family who can. Just like our daddy but he's long gone. He walked out of the door and shows up now and then."

Dean's heart went out to them; he knew what it was like. "I'm sorry to hear that. My dad was like that too."

"So why are you here? Are you going to attack Uncle Roman?"

Something in Dean stirred; something foreign that was hollow. "Maybe."

Jayden and Sasha gasped.

Fuck.

Why did he even say that?

"Kids," Roman said, coming near them, "Why don't you check out the Star Wars section, okay?" When the children were out of sight, he patted Dean. "Doesn't mean you're not a good person, Dean. Don't let it win."

Seth's words came back to him: _You have darkness lurking in you. There's darkness in your soul._

"You are not your father, do you hear me?" Roman continued. "You're your own person; you're Dean Ambrose."

Simple words but the weight attached to it was much more.

"Ready?" Roman asked, picking a basket of groceries off the floor. "Do you want animal crackers or pop rocks?"

Roman's words came back to him: _Being good is a choice."_

"Mountain Dew," he replied.

* * *

When morning came about, Dean found Roman dressed for work already. "Morning, sleepyhead," his boyfriend greeted him.

"Are the kids up yet?" Dean stretched his arms.

Roman was smiling tenderly. When the auburn haired man replayed what he had said in his head, he smacked himself mentally. Maybe the raven haired was picturing as if Dean was talking about _their_ kids...

"Yeah, they're up," his boyfriend answered. "I made them oatmeal."

"So I'm stuck alone with them all day?"

"It's not so bad. Just for a couple of hours."

"A couple, he says."

Roman claimed his lips briefly. "Well, I gotta go. Dustin should be here soon to pick me up soon. The car keys are on the table."

"You want me to bring them out?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't they have school again?"

"Nia hires a private tutor for them."

"Oh."

"They're all showered and dressed. No sugary treats. Strictly a well balanced meal."

"What? They're kids. Kids love ice cream and chocolates-"

"Nia's instructions."

"And you always follow the rules?"

Roman gave him a look. "It's her kids, Dean. So it's her rules on how they're raised." There was a car horn sound then. "That's my ride. See you later."

Dean panicked internally. No. Now these kids and him were going to have to co-exist. This was worse than being in those underground fights he had participated in.

His boyfriend opened the door before giving him a quick kiss. "Have a great day."

"Sure."

When Dean turned around upon closing the door, Jayden and Sasha were staring at him. He was starting to wonder what was more strange: those singing kids with the goat masks or these two. "Uh… you guys done?"

Jayden nudged Sasha and she did the same back. "Yeah," the little girl answered. Then in a small voice added, "You said your daddy used to do the same thing as ours."

Immediately, Dean felt his heart melt at the tone of her voice. "Yeah. Used to come as and go whenever he wanted. Then he and my mum separated for good."

"Divorced?"

"Only recently. A few years back."

"Is that why you don't want to marry Uncle Roman?"

Was it? Dean never sat down to think deeply about it. "I never wanted to marry… ever. Just don't see the need to do that."

"What did you do when your daddy disappeared?" Jayden asked.

Dean wondered if they ever talked that way with anyone else. "I used to cry."

"You did?"

"All the time. Especially at night but when your uncle came in my life, the tears lessened. But it didn't mean that the pain was gone though; it still hurt. I used to hide in my room and cover my ears when they yelled at one another."

"Daddy and Mummy do that too."

"Yeah?"

"They scream and fight all the time," Sasha filled in. "Did your daddy hit your mummy?"

"Yeah. A few times. I got hit a couple of times myself too. He was drunk and I'm sure he had his reasons."

Even though Dean knew the real reason why, it wasn't something these kids should know about. Kids should have hope and not feel like there's no good out there. Because there was good. Dean knew he should have been depressed after what he had learnt yesterday but he wasn't. There was good out there and for him in came in the form of a two hundred and fifty pound Samoan.

"Uncle Dean?" Jayden called him.

The blue eyed man snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Will it get better?"

And Dean knelt down and hugged them both, feeling a need to comfort them. The way he wished someone had all those times for him... "It will. I promise you it will."

To his surprise, both Jayden and Sasha hugged him back.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) Reviews motivate me; I hope you can leave me some.**_


	15. Trouble Is

Fourteen

"Uncle Dean, can I have a bite of your ice cream?"

Dean contemplated on that question from Sasha as they stood in the middle of the town square where the auburn haired man had brought them for strolling. Roman had said that the kids were not supposed to have any kind of sweet treats because of their mother's instructions. But Roman wasn't here and neither was Nia…

And honestly the way the two of them were looking at him, well, who was he to deny them a piece of heaven?

"Sure," Dean relented and handed her the cup. "You two share it alright?"

"Yay!" Sasha cheered.

"Thank you, Uncle Dean," Jayden added.

"Dean Ambrose!"

Dean turned around when he heard the familiar voice of Bret Hart, his old boss who owned several fighting companies - most if not all of which - that were illegal. The brunette was heading towards him with a Dairy Farm ice cream in his hand. "Bret?"

Bret hugged him with one arm. "I thought it was you; what are the chances of bumping into you in this town?"

"Oh. I live here now."

"Do you? Hmmm wanna make money?"

Dean paused. "You have an underground scene here too?"

"It's a hush hush kinda thing. Money is good too. Pays you fifteen grand. I'm not kidding but it's dangerous. I need more fighters and let's face it, Dean. You're unhinged. Seems more of your type of thing."

Despite himself, Dean had to know. "How dangerous?"

"Well, there's barbed wire, thumbtacks, glass, fire and electrified cages."

Fifteen grand was a good amount. Maybe enough for Roman and him to get by for a long time, for their necessities…. Maybe buy a bigger house… "When's the match?"

"Tonight. If you can't make it, I have another slot tomorrow which pays twenty grand. That one has barbed wire, thumbtacks, glass, fire, electrified cages and C4 explosives."

"What kind of match is this again?"

Bret smiled slowly.

* * *

"How was town?" Roman asked when Dean came back, smiling. He was sitting on the bed with a magazine, turning his attention to Nia's kids. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Uncle Dean is the best!" Jayden declared.

"Yeah he brought us to the mall and we saw Transformers live!"

Roman was smiling widely; he really adored kids. Too bad Dean and him couldn't see eye to eye on that one… "Let's go out for dinner tonight: just the four of us. We'll go to Bardot's."

Fuck. Of all the times to be like a dad..."I can't," Dean said.

"Why not?"

That same foreign feeling that overcame him yesterday was coming back again. Dean could feel it. "I have a fight tonight. Pays fifteen grand."

Roman turned to Sasha and Jayden. "Kids, why don't you play outside, alright?"

The two of them nodded and ran towards the backyard.

His boyfriend then gave him an owlish look. "What fight? No fight can be so simple that they'll give away money like that."

Nothing seemed to escape Roman. This was the hard part. "Yeah. Ummm… it's got barbed wire, thumbtacks, glass, fire and electrified cages."

Roman was now looking at him as if he had two heads, his mouth agape. "Are you insane? Don't answer!"

"It pays good money."

"And your life isn't important to you then?"

"Not to me at least. Besides, Roman, the money will help us-" When Roman gave him a sharp look, he still continued, "buy a new house and other stuff."

"I don't want the money. I told you this before. Electrified cages… you can't be serious!" The Samoan man took a deep breath. "We're going to have a nice dinner with the kids tonight."

"But I'll miss the fight."

"Not my problem. You shouldn't even be doing it in the first place."

"Well tomorrow's fight pays higher. Twenty grand."

"Dean…" Roman said warningly. Then he cocked his head, eyes staring at Dean inquisitively. "Why does tomorrow pay higher?"

Dean was afraid he'd ask that. Should have kept his mouth shut. "Ummm… you don't want to know."

"Dean!"

"Can't we just drop the subject?"

"No. You brought it up and now I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back. Remember, Dean. I'm an English teacher."

Damn it!

Roman crossed his arms now, standing up now. "I can do this all day."

And he probably would too. "Fine. It's got C4 explosives."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Roman dragged an unwilling Dean to dinner despite his lame excuses and protests of how the fight needed him. The raven haired man had retorted that the fight needed Dean alright; it needed his life.

Dean had been fidgeting all throughout the ride here. He had at one point looked like he wanted to jump out of the car.

Bardot's was a family restaurant that was usually packed but fortunately, despite it being a Friday night, they managed to get a table for four.

The chef used to work in Michelin starred restaurants all over Europe so the food was of quality. Roman wanted Jayden and Sasha to get a taste of it; he hardly got to see them as it was.

Dean was looking around the restaurant nervously; he reminded Roman of a fish out of water then. "Are you looking for the exit sign?" he asked.

The MMA fighter stiffened. "No."

"Could have fooled me."

The waiter came to their table and gave two black leather bound menus to Dean and him and two kids menus for Jayden and Sasha. He promised to be back shortly.

Roman scanned the menu and decided on the grilled salmon with pesto sauce.

Both of the kids wanted to eat turkey bacon with boiled potato and grilled vegetables with a side serving of fruits. Disciplined, Roman thought.

Dean was having a hard time deciding.

When the waiter came, Roman placed their orders.

"And for you, Sir?" the waiter asked once he finished jotting down their orders.

"Three pieces of your 16 pound rib eye," Dean ordered. "Raw."

Raw? Roman thought.

"We don't serve raw, Sir," the waiter informed him. "Would you prefer rare?"

"Fine then," Dean grumbled. "Rare."

The waiter nodded and repeated their orders before informing them that their meals would be served within twenty minutes.

Dean hated rare; he prefered medium rare. "Raw?" the Samoan man repeated.

"I just want something really juicy."

"Might as well hunt real animal," Roman joked.

"Don't tempt me," Dean mumbled.

What… Roman wondered if this was part of the transition. He better go home and give him his blood soon-

"When are you two getting married?" Sasha asked.

Roman darted a nervous glance at Dean who was nonchalant if anything. "Well, we haven't thought about it yet."

"I want a cousin!" Jayden declared.

"Nope," Dean answered. "Not going to happen."

That was so unlike Dean. Sure he didn't want kids but something about him just seemed off.

"Kids will spoil our plans," his boyfriend drawled. "And we've got lots of them."

Did they? Ever since the war started, they barely had time to decide on where to even go for their birthdays or anniversaries.

Dean grabbed him by his face suddenly, crashing his lips against his. Expertly, he slid his tongue in and while Roman would have welcomed it, this he did not at all. Not in front of the kids and hell, since when did Dean kiss like-

His mind clicked.

Roman gently pushed him away. "Sorry," he mumbled an apology to the kids who were staring at them with their jaws dropped. "Uncle Dean got carried away." The Samoan man shot him a warning look.

But Dean merely smirked cockily at him. "Here's a life lesson for you, kids. If you want something, go for it… hard."

At that point, Roman found himself tempting to slit his arm there and then to give Dean his blood.

When dinner was served, his boyfriend did not waste time eating the meat hungrily, as if he hadn't eaten like that for years. He declined water after his meal and leaned against the chair, contented.

"Do you want to order more meat?" Roman enquired.

"Oh I already have a fine piece of meat and dessert all rolled in one," Dean trolled.

Patience, the Samoan man reminded himself. "There are kids here, Dean."

"Meh. They'll find out eventually without you having to tell them." The blue eyed man looked at an appalled looking Jayden and Sasha. "Kids, where do babies-"

"No," Roman instructed him sternly. "Not here."

All throughout the car ride, Dean was antsy. Roman was tempted to shake him hard but obviously he couldn't. That was not the solution.

He dropped Jayden and Sasha off with his mother - who was staying at a villa close by - before heading back with Dean. "Alright, Dean!" he snapped. "Your behavior was out of line."

Dean licked his lips. "But my cock won't be when I'm ramming it into you."

"Fuck you're disgusting!"

"I'm not so sure, Roman. You on your hands and knees is very appealing to me."

"Fuck you!"

"That can be arranged." Dean jumped on him then, furiously kissing him while grinding against him.

Roman shoved him off, sending him flying on top of the couch. "Stop it, damn it!"

"Fine. I'll go find Seth. Maybe he wouldn't mind banging-" Dean stopped in mid sentence, frowning at Roman then. "Feeling hurt, Roman?"

Of course he was hurt. What kind of question was that? "Just please sit down for a while."

"What will I get?"

"Sit down, Dean."

His boyfriend huffed and sat down on the couch.

Roman went to the kitchen and took out a knife, cutting his arm and letting the blood drip into a teacup he had placed under. Once that was done - the teacup filled to half of its capacity - he placed a wet cloth on top of the cut, applying pressure.

"What are you doing?" Dean complained, walking into the kitchen.

With his right hand, he handed Dean the cup. "Drink it."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I am serious."

With a sigh, Dean pushed the teacup towards him. "Nah. I don't want it."

"Dean, I don't have time for your games."

"Who's playing games? I like who I am now. I mean this is only like what? Half of me or something? I can't wait to see what happens in a week. Keep your blood. For now."

"Babe-"

"No. No. No. No. No. I'm not drinking that and you can't force me. I wanna see what I can do with this whole dark lord thing. Maybe Seth was onto something; I can be the bad boy I was always meant to be." He patted Roman on his arm. "Later, Ro!"

His boyfriend disappeared into the bedroom.

Fuck. This was not supposed to happen-

"Oh, by the way I'll be out of town for a few days," Dean announced, putting on his black leather jacket. "You'll be okay, right?"

"Obviously not! Dean, don't listen to that voice."

"Who? You?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

Dean grinned cheekily. "Bye, darling. Don't wait up."

Throwing his cloth aside, Roman reached for him but Dean managed to escape from his grasp, fading away.

What the hell? How did he manage to do that?

His eyes on the clock, the Samoan man groaned.

It was twelve midnight.

* * *

"I thought you'd never take up the offer, Dean!"

Dean shrugged at Bret. "Meh. I need the money."

"Let me find you a suitable opponent!" With that, the brunette disappeared into his office.

The auburn haired man stared at his surroundings with mild interest. Dean loved this feeling of feeling unstoppable, like he could do anything and get away with it. And that fading ability? It just happened when he thought of it.

There was so many things he wanted to do. But first he needed money and not that small savings Roman and him had. No. Dean wanted - needed - bigger money to do bigger things.

"I see that things are the way it should be."

Dean smirked when he heard the man he used to called his brother's voice behind him. Turning around, he licked his lips. "Things are as they are meant to be."

"Hmmm come home with me?"

"No. No. No. No. No. I'm not coming home with you either."

"What do you mean? You belong to me."

"I belong to no man." Upon saying that, his heartstrings pulled. Damn it. "I'm not going back to him and I sure as hell am not going back with you."

This time his mark burned.

"Unless you can offer something that can entice me."

"Power."

"Nah. It's cliche. Every moron wants power."

"Huh. Money then."

"I can make my own money."

"Recognition."

"Oh when I'm done with these numbskulls I'm fighting, I'll have the recognition I deserve."

"Vengeance."

"No interest."

"I offered you suggestions and you knocked them every one of them."

"Not my fault you're not creative."

 _ **Because he can't offer you love like Roman can**_ , his soul reminded him.

Damn it. Now was not the time…

"I'll be waiting, Dean," Seth told him. "Have fun with your new found freedom… for now."

"A week will pass. I'll still remain a free man."

When Seth faded, Dean smirked again.

There was that word he was looking for.

Freedom.

"Dean, I found you an opponent!" Bret came out of his office with a wide smile. "And it's going to be an electrified cage match. What do you say?"

A sinister smile appeared on his face. "I say I cannot wait to beat him up."

 _ **A/N I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. To everyone who has reviewed, thank you.**_


	16. Mr A

Fifteen

When Roman was a freshman in college, he had been busy with school and barely had any time for romance with Dean.

It was overwhelming because college was nothing like what they portrayed in movies as he had discovered and he was swarmed with papers. Dean had been supportive, taking on the load off him when it came to chores and their necessities including rent.

He fought underground for a guy Bret knew to make money for them both even though Roman had insisted on getting a part time job. But his boyfriend kept turning him down, repeating that he understood how tough college was.

For his part, Roman would wait up for him, no matter how late to clean up his wounds, to kiss his pain away… figuratively.

One night though, Dean hadn't turned up at his usual time.

Roman had been worried sick. His mind started drifting to all the things that could have happened to Dean: an accident, a fight, grave injury… To make matters worse, Dean's phone had been switched off.

It had been about three in the morning when he finally turned up, tipsy with a wide smile on his face. He sloppily kissed Roman; the Samoan man could smell the stench of alcohol on him. When Roman demanded where he had been, Dean chuckled that he was out having fun like kids his age did.

Roman wasn't upset that Dean had gone partying; he was upset that he didn't choose to inform him so that he wouldn't have been fretting the way he had.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Dean had sung when Roman asked him why he didn't switched off the phone.

The Samoan man merely shook his head and left him in the living room, too upset to talk. Dean wasn't in the state to have a rational conversation with either.

When Roman woke up, Dean was already sobered and making him coffee.

Somehow he slid onto Roman's lap, burrowing his face in the grey eyed man's neck and apologised profusely. He had won big money, Dean explained, and was invited to celebrate. He turned the invitation down but when they had said that he needed to stop acting like an adult and act his age for once, he realised that that was all he had been recently and it was exhausting him.

Roman took over from that point on. He took care of everything for them, becoming a mother and father at times to Dean who was unable to cope with too much responsibility.

"You baby that man too much," his father had once remarked.

Looking back on that, Roman realised that maybe Dean got sick of being held back, of being told the right and wrong or which way to turn to avoid a collision.

Maybe Dean just wanted to be free to find out for himself.

Maybe Roman had to let him go so that he'd learn on his own.

* * *

"This match is an electrified cage match!" the announcer announced in the middle of the ring. "Additional weapons are not to be used-"

Dean gave Bret a pointed look. He had not come all the way here for nothing. He came here to put people through hell and enjoy it. And the brunette supported it; maybe he was a masochist and a sadistic individual as well.

Bret called the announcer to the side before the man nodded at whatever he was saying.

"This match has light tubes and thumbtacks," the announcer rectified.

Now this was a language he spoke.

Dean stuck out his tongue and beckoned his blond opponent about the same size was him; some guy named Alex.

The poor chap looked he was about to faint. "Wait… wait… you're Dean Ambrose."

"That's my name; don't wear it out, kid."

"I'm older than you."

"Minor detail."

Alex was not about to be disrespected. He ran straight up to Dean which was a major mistake because the auburn haired man swung him to the cage with an Irish whip. The man was electrocuted before him; Dean shrugged to the audience who were applauding wildly.

Sadistic freaks.

Dazed, Alex zig zaged in the ring before Dean scooped him up and slammed on his on the ground. Using his feet then, he repeatedly stomped on his throat before bringing him up and throwing him again towards the cage.

Not bothering to care, Dean turned away. This guy was no challenge for him. "Let's see," he beamed, picking up about three light tubes which was placed near the right corner. "There we are."

No sooner than Alex had walked towards him did Dean swing it against his face, making the man's head bleed immediately.

The crowd was in a frenzy now as the MMA fighter went to retrieve more tubes.

"This is fucking child's play," Dean taunted him as he swung a few more at his legs, on his forehead and at the back of his head. "You know I can finish you in an instant."

Samy Boy, who was Alex's manager (Dean recognised him from several fights he had participated) yelled at his client. "Don't be a baby! I trained you so hard, damn it."

"You never told me that it'd hurt!" Alex retorted.

"Quit crying to your daddy and be a man!" Dean hit him hard across the face with a thick tube, sending into pieces.

Alex was now bleeding profusely, blood splattered almost everywhere due to his swaying. This was a sight to behold. Imagine what it'd be like when next Saturday came.

He'd be able to wipe the floor with anyone.

"FINISH HIM!" the crowd chanted. "FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM!"

"SUCK MY COCK!" Dean barked at them.

"FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM!"

Something in Dean's heartstrings tugged then, stopping him from grabbing another thick tube from the corner.

Roman.

"Fuck," Dean muttered. Trust his boyfriend to be the voice of reason even when he wasn't there. When he got home, he'd give him a long lecture on his so called morals.

 _No, Roman, you don't get to tell me what to do or how to live my life anymore._

Retrieving the bucket of thumbtacks, Dean scattered it all over the mat.

"I'm done with him." The half dark lord gave Alex a kick to his midsection and applied a headlock under his arm, bending the blond's arms and then dropping to the floor to the floor causing the man to fall flat on his face on the thumbtacks.

"DIRTY DEEDS!" the crowd cheered. "DIRTY DEEDS! DIRTY DEEDS! DIRTY DEEDS!"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled at the crowd.

Those idiots cheered louder for him.

Unbelieveable.

* * *

"Here you go; fifteen grand."

Dean counted the cash in his hands. Felt great to be holding such money in his hands. Sweet, sweet victory.

The guy had gotten the beating of a lifetime; just as Dean promised he would.

"People are asking me when are you going to fight again," Bret said. "This is great. I'm getting more investors."

"Hmmm…" Dean replied. "You don't say. How high are we talking about?"

"Thirty?"

"Nope."

"Forty?"

"Too little."

"Forty five?"

"Fifty and I'll give you a show you'll never forget." Cockily, he added, "That was just the preview. Wait till you see the feature film. Just do me a favor and get me a tougher guy next time, alright? That one was an amateur."

"What are you planning to do with the money?"

"Get a tattoo. Maybe go on a road trip. Fuck a couple of guys. The usual."

His mark burned.

"Oh? You're not with Roman anymore?"

"We're on and off. He's my main one. I don't mind sampling side dishes."

Bret smiled before being called outside by one of the officials.

"Congratulations are in order," Seth said, walking up to him out of thin air. "A week more, Dean. Imagine what you can do by next week."

The weasel just couldn't keep away. "Rule everything including your kingdom."

Seth let out a bark of laughter. "I love you, Dean but please. Rule over my kingdom? I mean that's a little too much."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"And Roman?"

"None of your business."

"You're going to be my husband! Roman is not going to be anything except living in our dungeon!"

"I think that the jealousy bug bit you."

"You don't have the guts to-"

Dean slammed him against the wall, pinning his hands against it. "I don't have the guts to what, Seth?" he asked him huskily.

The brunette's eyes drifted from his to his lips before swallowing. "You… you wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what?"

"Dare…"

"You smell nice, Seth," Dean teased him. "I think I'd like to have a taste of what you have to offer."

When Seth leaned in, the auburn haired man pulled back.

"Nice try, darling. Ain't gonna happen. I don't do marriage for anyone and your kingdom is going to be mine."

Seth looked murderous then. "You cocky scum! What makes you think that I'll listen to you? You will do as _I_ say."

"Nope. Now get the hell out. I wanna celebrate with my hard earnings."

"You arrogant-"

Dean raised his hand. "Be gone!"

And Seth disappeared immediately.

Wait a second… Seth... Seth was gone. "I made Seth disappear…"

What the hell? How did that even happen? Dean wondered. Or did Seth simply leave on his own accord?

Whatever.

He'd think about it later. Right now, he had places to go and people to see with this money. Time for a little celebration.

* * *

"You do realise that Mark was more powerful than Hunter?"

Roman shook his head. "I had no idea," he admitted. "I mean we all thought that Hunter was powerful. He was the one who kept instigating."

"It's actually Mark," Joe revealed. "He's the powerful one and to make matters worse, Dean's his son. We have to find a way to pull Dean back on our side."

His family had come down when he had sent them a message on Whatsapp about Dean's rebellion against drinking the blood. Joe was informing them what little he knew from his father after a phone conversation with him earlier. Time was running out for them; they were a week away to the red moon.

"Seth is a smart one but Dean… we have no idea what he'll be capable of when he embraces this dark side completely."

So how did he stop him? How did he lure his boyfriend back to this side? "There has to be a way I can get him back."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Jimmy asked. "You said it yourself, Uce, that persuading didn't work."

"Maybe threatening him will."

"He may not fear you, Uce."

"It's worth a shot, Jimmy. I can't give up on him."

* * *

"Another win!" Dean cheered at Gary's, a bar near the seedy part of Bloomville. The place was crawling with drunks and all sorts of men and women, giving it a sleazy vibe; he loved it. Exhaling the smoke from his cigar, he placed his cue stick aside. "Hundred bucks, my friend."

The guy, Arnold, snarled as he handed him the cash. "Here you go, you rat."

"I've been called worse." A waitress walked past and he squeezed her buttcheek. She giggled. "Hey, toots. Another one for me, huh?" He raised up a mug of beer. "And one for my new friend, Arnold."

The Austrian man smacked him on his back. "You know, you're not so bad. So what do you do for a living?"

"Fight."

"That's the best profession in the world; to unleash your anger on your opponent."

"I'd like to unleash my anger on you!"

Both men turned their attention to a giant man - teeth gritting with some sweat on his forehead - who looked like he could lift a truck dressed in a tank and cargo pants. _Amateur_ , Dean thought cockily. _I'll show him_.

"You touched my girl!" the man snarled at Dean.

"I don't see your name on her."

"You-!"

Dean caught the man's fist halfway and flipped him over the table onto the pool table, making the legs of it break.

There were some "ohs" and "shit" in the background.

Arnold was laughing, holding his stomach.

Giant Man wasn't done as he ran for Dean who tossed through another table. That seemed to have knocked him out.

"HEY!"

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around, cigar still in his mouth. Another brute was staring at him; this one had a mohawk.

"You hurt my friend and touched his girl!" the man boomed.

"What is this? Playschool?"

"You're going to pay for that!"

Dean exhaled smoke in Mohawk's face. "You forgot to say please."

With a cry, Mohawk punched Dean on his face but he barely staggered. Noticing that, the larger man threw his fist in the stomach next but Dean felt nothing. The man looked up at him in surprise before throwing repeated punches on his abs.

Once he was spent, Dean cocked his head. "Finished? Now it's my turn!"

It didn't take him much effort to throw Mohawk across the bar top which had him sprawling on the wooden floor.

There were some whoops from the patrons there - there were a drunk, rowdy bunch ones - and the waitress whom he had grabbed earlier, gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm free after my shift."

Not his type. Despite his newfound abilities, that bronze hunk at home was still the best one of the lot.

The bar owner wanted to open his mouth but Dean merely glanced at him, thinking that he ought to be quiet and clean the place up.

And that was exactly what he did.

So far it seemed whatever he wanted, he got. This was an amazing gift. Which meant… it was time to try it out on a certain someone...

* * *

"Darling, I'm home."

Roman's jaw dropped when he placed the mug of chai latte on the dining table as Dean walked past him to grab his gym bag.

"Missed me?" his boyfriend cooed.

"Where were you?" Roman demanded. "I was-"

Dean stood in front of him. "Quit whining and pucker your lips so we can get to kissing."

The nerve of this man. "Never!"

"Alright. We're just going to have to do it rough then."

Before his boyfriend could reach him, Roman pushed his arm away.

"How come it doesn't work on you?" Dean puzzled.

"What doesn't work on me?"

"You were supposed to do what I wanted you to. I wanted you to be naked, begging me."

"In your wildest dreams! Besides with an attitude like that, I doubt you're gonna get anyone to drop their clothes. Where were you?!"

Dean threw himself on the couch and crossed his left leg straight over his right. "I made money. Fifteen grand. Of course I spent some of it on booze but I have more than plenty to share with you. Now get your fine ass over here and give me some loving."

The disrespect was too much for him. "The only ass you're getting is an ass kicking."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I do dare. Wanna see?"

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Gosh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I couldn't sleep because of you!" Roman growled.

"So?"

"So? So? So where the hell were you? I felt your emotions going all sorts-"

"Clearly you weren't paying attention then; I made fifteen grand. Where do you think I got that money?"

Roman snorted. "I don't know. Robbing a bank?"

"Ha ha. Cute but no. Good idea though. One for the back of my head."

"Quit stalling!"

"I fought, _Dad_. Anything else you want to know?" Dean grinned at him then. "Hmmm Dad. You know, you do give off Daddy vibes."

"That's fucking disgusting. You're going to drink the damn blood."

"That's far more disgusting. I'm not drinking anything from you. Except your thick, warm essence."

It took a second before Roman realised what he was talking about.

Dean wound his arms around his neck. "Sure you don't want to kiss me?"

"I loved you for your heart, Dean."

"What do you mean loved?" His boyfriend seemed offended. "So your love disappeared because you can't handle how cool I am now that I'm a badass?"

"I believe the word you're looking for is jackass."

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Dean sighed. "Ah there'll be plenty of time for banging you. Right now, I'm here to pack my things."

Pack his things? Roman needed him here; they were six days away from the red moon. "Where are you going?"

"On a road trip."

"By yourself?"

"What's it to you, Jason Momoa?"

"Look, you really shouldn't be going out!" Roman followed after him into their bedroom where Dean was throwing his t-shirts into the gym back. "It's not safe. Mark and Seth-"

"Oh it's safe for me. Besides, I wouldn't rejoice if I were you. My trip's only for a couple of days."

"Dean-"

"Unless you wanted to escort me as my lover."

"I'm not leaving here."

"Your loss. See you in a couple of days then!"

But if Dean was alone, what would he do? Maybe destruction and mayhem and who knew what else? Roman didn't want him to regret anything when he came about to his senses. "Wait-"

His boyfriend turned around again, mild interest on his face. "Yes?"

"I'll… I'll go with you."

 ** _A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the encouraging comments and PMs. I'm disheartened due to the lack of reviews for my Ambreigns fics and am_** ** _considering writing for Ambrollins shippers a fic_** ** _. Please refrain from snide comments. :-)_**


	17. Can We Get Back To Love Again

Sixteen

Bret had a spot for him that afternoon.

It was a good thing, Dean thought because he'd be able to show Roman his new abilities. Going on this road trip mean they needed more money… especially since the blue eyed man had every intention of living like a rock star. "I saved you a seat," he informed his darling. "Enjoy the show."

"I don't know why you're doing this," Roman complained. "We don't need the money."

"Oh it's for the pleasure. It's for the thrill of destruction. It's for the desire to inflict pain."

Roman gave him a disgruntled look. "And this makes you happy?"

"Actually you beneath me in bed, moaning makes me happy. But I'll settle for this… for now."

"In your wildest dreams."

"Sometimes dreams can become reality, you know." When Roman had nothing to retort back with, Dean excused himself to head to the dressing room where Bret was counting money.

"Dean!" the brunette greeted him. "Twenty grand for this. Light tubes, glass and thumb tacks."

"Twenty five," Dean countered.

"Deal."

"What's this one like?"

"Better than the last one."

"Well, he's about to learn a lesson then."

Dean had a tub of popcorn and a giant cup of Coke (which he stole from a fan) as he made his way to the ring where his opponent - a man about a few inches taller than him with a rainbow mohawk - looked like he was ready to charge at him the way bulls did at those bullfights.

"Your ass is mine!" the man declared.

A bark of laughter escaped Dean's lips. "Tempting but no. My ass belongs to Roman. He bought it, lives in it." Immediately, he looked out for his darling in the crowd. Upon spotting the raven haired man, he stuck his finger in his mouth, sliding it in and out.

Roman was evidently mortified.

Dean burst out laughing before he continued shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"This match is a light tube match with glasses and thumbtacks," the announcer said. "In this match-"

"Yeah we got it," Mohawk cut him off. "We got it."

"Oooh a little eager, are we? Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle with you." Upon hearing the bell, Dean threw the Coke in Mohawk's face and dumped the popcorn on him. "There we go. Prepped and ready to go!"

"Son of a bit-"

Dean kneed him and sent him straight into the light tubes that were lined around the ring ropes. It burst into pieces upon Mohawk's collision, earning him some bleeding. Roman was horrified and worried; he could feel it.

The teddy bear.

Mohawk probably figured an Irish whip would work but he was dead wrong.

Dean reversed it and sent him flying through another row of light tubes. The man howled in pain, more blood visible.

"Having fun, Princess?" Dean taunted. "I think I should let you know by now I'm indestructible, son."

"You're… you're a piece of shit!" Mohawk managed.

Dean gave him a flying kick to his face while he was on all fours sending him on the ground flat. Not wasting time, he grabbed the beer bottles from the corner and smashed it on his head one by one.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer," Dean sang. "Take one down and pass it around. 98 bottles of beer on the wall."

Blood was now visible on Mohawk's forehead.

The audience was in a frenzy, enjoying the sight in front of them.

Roman was not.

Dean could feel his unhappiness and for some reason, his own soul began to act in rebellion towards him. _**Stop it! You've made Roman upset.**_

Meh.

Ignoring it, Dean continued throwing quick punches at Mohawk.

His heartstrings pulled then when he threw the thumbtacks on the mat.

 _Stop it, Roman!_ Dean chided his boyfriend. _You don't get to tell me what to do anymore!_

Just as the crowd had chanted Dirty Deeds at him the night before, this one did the same.

Well, gotta give them what they want, he reasoned. With a quick Dirty Deeds on the thumbtacks with two broken bottles, Dean turned behind only to find Mohawk sprawled on the floor, breathing hard.

Two medics ran into the ring.

"He's fine," Dean overheard as he jumped out of the ring.

His eyes found Roman almost immediately in the audience; he made his way towards the grey eyed man. "Hang around here, okay? I need to collect my earnings."

Obviously his boyfriend was not too pleased. "I don't want it. You hurt that man."

"Roman, spare me your moral talk. It's a death match. Such things are to be expected. No one goes into these matches without getting hurt."

"I'm hurt."

"You're not part of the match."

"But I was in the audience."

Dean gave up; Roman was obviously not going to give in so easily. "Just wait here, alright? It'll only take a couple of minutes."

As he walked up the stairs, the half dark lord turned around to steal a glance at his boyfriend; he had his head hung low with slouched shoulders.

* * *

"Pack up!" Dean threw an Under Armor bag in front of the Samoan warrior, before standing in front of him, observing his facial expressions. This man was a beauty from head to toe. That was always something that he felt proud about; that a man like Roman was _his_. "Pack up some stuff."

"I need to be back by tonight," Roman said.

"What? That's not how a road trip works."

"I have school tomorrow. The kids-"

"Damn your kids. I'm your boyfriend."

"Aren't we a little too old to be taking sides?"

Dean huffed. "You were always a goody two shoe."

"And you were always a disaster waiting to happen," Roman retorted.

"A beautiful disaster."

His boyfriend said nothing.

Dean hated when he did that. It just gave off a vibe that he disapproved of whatever the auburn haired man wanted. _Like a dad_ , he thought wryly. When the silence - and Roman's stony stare - became too much, Dean asked, "Well? Are you going to follow me?"

"I don't know why you're asking me. I'm a goody two shoe, remember?"

"Are you kidding me? You will bring your fine ass on that trip with me!"

Again the stare.

Fuck. Dean was starting to think Roman staring at him was a good thing. Who wouldn't want to be stared at by a gorgeous specimen like that?

Roman grew bored with him apparently because he left the bedroom, muttering something in Samoan.

Dean was hot on his trail to the kitchen. "So you're not following me?"

His boyfriend ignored him, taking out a bottled water from the fridge instead.

"Roman, I'm talking to you." Dean didn't like being ignored. "This is so you, isn't it? You always rain on my parade. I want to have fun and you give me a long lecture on it. Don't believe me? Sixth grade. I wanted to throw eggs with some of the guys in class at old man Zebekiah's house and what do you do? You stopped me by giving me a lecture on taking care of property. I wanted to steal cars and shoot tin cans with Alex Riley sophomore year? Stopped me on that too. I was having fun until you came into my life with your damn morals."

Roman was staring into space before he closed his eyes. "So go have fun. When you're done, I'll still be here waiting for you."

"You have that much faith I'll even come back?"

"Of course I do. You're my soulmate, dark lord or not."

"Don't."

"Don't what? I'm only telling the truth."

Roman always knew how to get to him. Even that forbidden side of him was caving in. "Fine. We'll be back by tonight."

"I only did what I did because I love you," Roman explained. "I'll always love you. I didn't want you to get reprimanded and I sure as hell didn't want you in jail."

"I wanted to have fun!"

"How was that fun?"

"I would have had a cool reputation."

"And a jail record." Roman headed for the couch. "You wouldn't have survived in jail."

"You're talking to a former MMA champion. You've seen what I can do in a deathmatch."

"I don't like you doing that! You're not that person, Dean. You're not a cruel person!"

Was he being… wait a minute… "You don't know me, Roman."

"But I do. I've known you for so long that when I look at you now, it feels as if I'm looking at a stranger-"

"I'm growing weary of this conversation." Dean clapped his hands together. "We're going out to have some fun you and I!"

* * *

"What did I tell you, gorgeous? Best beer in Bloomville!"

Roman couldn't disagree there. The beer was crisp, ice cold. Dean had apparently found this place while he had been celebrating his win in the wee hours of the morning on Saturday.

The dim lit place was crawling with drunks and perverts who had leered at him when they stepped in.

It made Roman feel disgusted with himself.

Dean's hand grabbed the back of his head, drawing him closer for a sloppy kiss. "Your lips taste good. Fuck. I want another."

"Dean-"

Dean's lips crashed over his then. Instinctively Roman's mouth parted for him. He could feel _Dean_ inside… he was still there. Roman had to find a way to get through to him somehow.

Their mouths melded together, kisses becoming heated. Roman's soul yearned for Dean's; wanted him so badly. More than anything, he missed him.

Only when he felt the smirk on his lips did he pull back.

"No!" Dean panicked. "Don't stop!"

"You were smirking," Roman explained. "That's a huge turn off."

"Can't help it. You're hard to get."

"Hard to… Dean, I'm not some sort of prize to be won!"

"But look at you!"

A bitter taste was now in Roman's mouth. "I'm going home."

Dean held onto his arm. "No, don't go. We'll go out somewhere else. How about the beach? We haven't gone there in forever."

The beach did sound appealing. They could go swimming, rub suntan on one another, soak in the rays… "Okay."

"We're soulmates," his boyfriend smoothly added in. "Soulmates stick together."

Roman couldn't argue with that. Asshole or not, Dean was his other half.

* * *

Except a trip to the beach was not happening yet.

Not when his boyfriend got distracted.

"You're so pretty," Dean muttered as he planted kisses on Roman's face in their bedroom an hour later. "So perfect."

"Dean," the Samoan warrior started. "We were supposed to go to the beach-"

"And I was going to until I saw you in those beach shorts." Then in a half moan, his boyfriend pleaded, "Take those off."

He was still at it; Roman couldn't believe it. "No," the grey eyed man declined.

"Making love will refresh my memory."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"I know so." A hand caressed Roman's face. "Please?"

Unable to resist the look Dean was giving him, Roman discarded his Hawaiian printed beach shorts.

Immediately, his face burned. It was a new thing to see Dean staring at him like that: just unadulterated lust on his face. His eyes were roaming all over Roman's naked form. "You are so fucking hot."

"Dean-"

"Ssshhh. Damn it. I cannot wait for you to writhe beneath me. Fuck, I don't know where to start!"

This wasn't Dean; who was Roman kidding?

His boyfriend kissed him hungrily, devouring his mouth thoroughly, a hand squeezing his butt cheek.

"So fucking hot," Dean mumbled before continuing to steal kisses from him. "And that cock… I'm going to need you to suck me hard and then I'm going to sample what you have to offer."

Ordinarily, Roman wouldn't mind anything Dean said in the heat of the moment but this… there was no love. Roman couldn't see it on his lover's face; he sure as hell couldn't feel it either. He sat down on the bed, feeling dejected.

"What?" Dean sat down beside him quickly. "What's the matter?" He attacked his neck with kisses. "Why are we stopping-" No sooner than he had said that, his boyfriend yelped, rubbing his mark. "It burns!"

That'd teach him a lesson for treating him like an object. Maybe because they were drawing nearer to the date, Dean had completed half of his transition. "Put some ice on it," Roman suggested. "Dean, I'm going to take a nap."

"What? But it's still early!"

"Look, I'm just exhausted. We'll go out later for dinner, alright?"

"But-"

Roman lied down on his right, his back facing Dean. He covered himself with the comforter, hoping the nap will help him to forget what just happened.

 _Dean..._

* * *

 _ **You made Roman sad!**_ his soul immediately reprimanded him. _**You are not worthy to be his!**_

The auburn haired man was taken aback by that.

 _ **All he ever wanted was to love you and for you to love him. He has done a lot for you too and this is how you repay him?**_

Dean was feeling a sense of remorse then as he stared at his boyfriend's back.

Just as he wanted to reach for Roman's back, he heard him singing softly: _She seems dressed in all of me. Stretched across my shame. All the torment and the pain. Leaked through and covered me…_ _I'd do anything to have her to myself; just to have her for myself. Now I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

Something in Dean's soul snapped when he heard that song being sang. It was a familiar song.

One that meant a lot to Roman. His boyfriend loved playing or humming it when he was sad.

 _She is everything to me… the unrequited dream, a song that no one sings… the unattainable. She's a myth I have to believe in. All I need to make it real is one more reason._ _I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do… when she makes me sad._

Fuck.

Dean turned Roman on his back, softly covering his lips then...

 _Roman_.

His boyfriend sighed, returning the kiss with pent up emotions. His fingers were running through Dean's hair as the kissing deepened.

"Please drink it," Roman begged him when they broke the kiss. "I miss you so much-"

The desperate plea in Roman's voice was a smack on his face.

"I don't care if you see me as weak or needy. I miss you. You're my best friend, my lover, my heart. I miss you but I can't hold you the way I want to because you're not seeing me the way you used to. You're not seeing me as me and it hurts. You were the first person in Lakeview to do that."

 _Play time's over_ , Dean thought. Fun or not, Roman was his soulmate and Dean knew that he had hurt him badly. Just the way he pleaded reminded him so much of Roman in his youth, during high school. Back when his boyfriend was not confident, unsure of himself…

"Just please drink it. I won't bring up anything about having kids or marriage or anything close to it. I just want you back, Dean. I need you back."

 _ **You made Roman even give up something he wants badly. How long are you going to do this before you lose him for good?**_

Even as a dark lord, no mate of his was supposed to plead like this. Dean was disgusted with himself. He wanted power, vengeance and recognition…

And Roman.

Good or bad, he'd always want Roman. And if he didn't give him what he wanted, he'd run. Dean wanted him content so that he could make love to him with no worries that he was unhappy.

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

 _ **A/N Sorry it took me long to update. I hope this chapter was okay.**_


	18. Undone

Seventeen

"I refrigerated it," Roman said, giving Dean the cup a few minutes later in the kitchen. "It should be fine."

Dean sighed as he stared at the cup. A part of him really wanted chaos and destruction but the way Roman was looking at him now… "Roman-"

"I wouldn't drink that, son."

Dean turned around and frowned at the sight of his father standing behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roman demanded, standing up and going toe to toe with Mark. "I warned you-"

"Warned?" Mark smirked, his eyes darting between Dean and Roman. "You think I'd listen to you? Dean, don't drink it. Embrace your dark side. It's who you are."

"No, Dean!" Roman panicked, holding his arm. "Please-"

"With us, you're able to conquer the underworld. With what you can do, people down there will be terrified of you. Including a certain someone."

"Who?"

"Your ex brother, Seth."

"Seth?" Dean repeated. "What did he do to you? You guys at odds now?"

"Well, he told me you threatened him that you were going to rule his kingdom."

"That wasn't a threat; that was a promise."

"I'd like to help you fulfil that promise." Mark nodded to him. "Perhaps we can strategize together. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you destroy Seth. Blood is thicker than water."

"Dean." Roman tugged on his hand. "Drink it."

"You wanted power," Mark revealed to him. "Recognition. Thrill. Destruction. Carnage. Mayhem. You'll have it all with us. Come with me."

Before Dean could reply, Roman pushed him behind. "Dean's not going anywhere. He sure as hell is not coming home with you."

"Roman." Dean stood beside him. "Look, Mark, I'm not ruling that castle with you. It's mine and mine alone and soon I'm coming for the others."

"Still sounds fine. You have my full support."

Roman tried to shove the cup in his hand. "Dean-"

"Being here would be child's play for you," Mark smoothly threw in.

"No, Dean. Being here is where you belong-"

"Step in line, boy."

"No! You step in line!" Roman snapped, coming face to face with the dark lord. "Dean is mine. I'm his family."

"Was his family, you mean."

Dean hid a smile at the way Roman and Mark were staring at one another, eyes boring into one another. "Easy there, Roman," the auburn haired man said. "We don't want him to be-"

"Disrespecting your boyfriend's father?" Mark interrupted, still staring down at Roman. "You're ten seconds away from getting it."

"You're no longer the top dog in Lakeview, Mark," Roman sneered. "I don't care how good you are in MMA. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be retired."

The former MMA coach nodded before he raised his hand. But Roman was way ahead of him, giving a huge right hook that sent him reeling.

"Roman!" Dean pulled him away. "Stop it, Roman."

His boyfriend looked confused. "Dean-"

"That's right," Mark beamed. "My son needs me, not you."

Despite his evil side reigning, Dean was not pleased to hear that. He did not need anyone; they needed him. "I mean my transition is almost complete and even at this stage, I can do some things that no one would be able to stop me from."

"What-" Roman asked.

"Stuff like this," Dean explained. "Mark, be gone."

And his biological father disappeared in front of them.

Roman's jaw dropped at what he had just witnessed. "Dean," he asked. "How did you-"

The blue eyed man shrugged. "I wanted him gone and thought about it and it happened."

"So if you thought about me-"

"Nothing would happen apparently. I guess it's because you're my soulmate."

Roman went to retrieve the cup and handed it to him. "Please?"

Dean stared at the cup and Roman. _**Do it**_ , his soul chided him. _**Do it. Power isn't worth losing all this.**_

Fuck.

Not wasting time, Dean downed the whole thing in a gulp.

Yuck, he thought. Blood was such a big deal to the underworld but he couldn't see what the fuss was all about; tasted like iron… or rust.

His boyfriend lovingly wiped his mouth with a paper towel before giving him a kiss on his lips. "Let's go to bed for a while."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Roman woke up an hour later, only to find Dean nestled in his arms.

His heart skipped a beat.

Dean.

Dean was back.

An arm around him securely, Roman smiled to himself. It was so good to hold him this way again. Pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, he found himself holding him tighter.

That was a close call.

For a moment, Roman wasn't so sure if Dean would ever turn back to the good side. He obviously loved being evil and all those things he had said about Roman holding him back…

His boyfriend's eyes opened then, staring into his intently for a moment before a smile appeared.

Without saying a word, their lips found one another's once more.

* * *

Dean collapsed on top of Roman, panting hard minutes later. His lover was a passionate one: pulling at his hair, biting him… and the kissing… and all those dirty words that had escaped his lips.

Dirty words Dean wouldn't mind hearing again.

"Apology accepted," Roman cheekily informed him.

Quickly kissing him, Dean slowly withdrew from him then. "You know you're playing with fire."

"I'm more worried about you."

"I'll be fine."

"Suppose you take me-"

"I just did."

"Not that way, silly."

"Oh so now I'm silly? Weren't you proclaiming I was the best you ever had when you were in the heat of the moment?"

"I said no such thing!"

"So I'm not-"

"Of course you are."

Dean grinned shamelessly. "I got the insanely gorgeous Roman Reigns to admit that I'm the best-"

"Let's not get that to our head now, okay?" Roman was smiling when he said that.

"Fine. I'm going to visit my father later. He and I have to continue our talk."

"Take me with you. You can pretend you've captured me-"

"Are you serious?"

"Please, Dean. I don't want to be far away from you. I'll request for an urgent leave."

Dean hid a smile. "Like I said, you're playing with fire."

Roman was not deterred evidently. "Nothing I can't handle. All I've got is right here."

"Okay suppose I bring you back… then what?"

"You can pretend you've captured me. And we'll infiltrate them slowly, one by one."

Dean smirked; if plans turned out the way he hoped, then pretension was not necessary.

* * *

The castle which Mark lived in reminded Roman a lot like Hunter's where he had lived briefly due to his marriage to Tom. _Thank goodness that nightmare's over_ , he thought.

There were gargoyle statues at almost every pillar which matched the dark gothic decor to the whole place.

The windows were paint stained with natural light shining in; the darker parts of the castle - such as the corridor where they were being led down by a servant with an impatient Dean yanking him by the arm down by - had torches of fire lined up to light up the area.

Roman did his best to look scared.

The knights who walked past leered at him before Dean tossed them a warning look. They had good sense to apologise to him.

They arrived to a big room with a modern decor inside with a king sized bed in the middle of the room. There were modern paintings on the walls with a huge wardrobe and window overlooking the entire city.

"There," Dean said, locking the door behind and placing Roman's bag aside. "You'll be sleeping here with me."

Something about the way Dean had said it seemed a bit off to him. But that could have been his imagination.

"You will remain in this room until I deem it safe for you to come out."

"What are we going to tell people about me being here? People will talk."

" _People_ will get my foot shoved up their ass for that."

Roman smiled; Dean looked bored… annoyed even. "Relax, Dean."

"If you're hungry, just let any servant in the corridor know and they'll see to you."

"You're so tensed, babe." Roman dropped to his knees. "I think I can loosen you up."

"Roman, not now!" Dean pulled him up to his feet. "I do not need Mark walking in on you giving me a blow."

"Stranger things have happened, you know."

"Like?"

"Seventh grade incident. The time you admitted you kiss me while I was asleep. When-"

"Those weren't strange, darling. Most of them had a purpose."

"What?!"

Dean was obviously proud of himself. "Of course!"

There was a thunderous hammering on the door interrupting their conversation.

Roman had a hunch who it was and he wasn't wrong when Dean opened it. "What's he doing here?" Mark sneered. "We don't need-"

Dean, ever the cocky one, rolled his eyes. "He's here for my pleasure and I detest that tone you used with me."

"The men are talking."

"If I lived my life, caring about what everyone thinks about me, I'd never go anywhere. I go wary of ladies' gossip and that includes your men."

Mark stared hard at Roman who pretended to cower. "His blood could be given to the rest-"

"I don't think so, old man. He's mine and mine only. You'd do your best not to touch him or I'll make sure I'll embarrass you so bad, you'd die because of it. After what happened with Jon, you'd better think twice."

Father and son were glaring at one another before Mark nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing, Dean."

"Oh I do."

"We've come this far for you to quit."

"I've always been shoved around and kicked down by others. I used to endure the pain I went through because I was trying to act tough, but the fact that I haven't given up means that I am made of something stronger than steel or titanium and that's my integrity, resilience, power and heart. I will never quit."

When Mark was gone, there was nothing but annoyance on Dean's face. "Tedious old man."

"Dean," Roman replied. "They're going to be all over your back. I can help you."

"That's fine. I love a good fight."

* * *

Despite the dreary environment, Roman was happy, Dean noted. He knew a huge reason was because they were together.

He let Roman stay in the room for the most part and if he wanted to explore the castle, making rare appearances, then he had to get a servant to escort him through secret entrances when no soul present. Otherwise, he was to remain in the room.

Dean had enough trouble as it was having to deal with his biological father.

The day - or at least what he thought it was - flew by. Time seemed to move slowly down in the underworld.

Word had gotten out that Roman was living with him and more people seemed to walk past his room which he brought to attention during a meeting with the knights the next day. "There has been talk about my lover. Is there a problem, Sir McIntyre?"

Drew McIntyre, Mark's general, shook his head. "No, Sire. The men have however have voiced their concerns over his presence. They fear he is distracting you and considering your history-"

"Am I not doing my job?"

"It's not that, Sire. But there is the possibility-"

"Possibilities are not certainties. Unless you have knowledge that I have violated anything, then your men best keep themselves in line. There will be no more old maids' gossip. There will be no more lewd behavior in this kingdom. Do I make myself clear, Sir McIntyre?" When the general kept mum, Dean dismissed the whole lot. "Now leave me."

"So you are familiar on how to run a kingdom," a familiar voice called out.

Dean stood up and smirked at Seth. Scoundrel Backstabber. Traitor. "I learn by observing."

"Well, I see that hasn't changed." Seth leaned against the wall. "I heard that Roman keeps your bed warm here."

"Sex is good."

"And his blood?"

"Good. Taste like maraschino cherry."

Seth smirked. "I may have a sip of it myself."

"He's not yours for the taking. He's still mine. You want a mate so bad, you go find someone else up there."

"I came here to introduce to you my latest diplomat to your kingdom. Unfortunately, he's ill."

"So?"

"So he was supposed to come here with a proposal. But since that didn't work out due to his mysterious illness, I'm here to offer a unification between our two kingdoms."

"Nope. Not interested. How many times do I have to repeat this to you? I don't do marriage."

"Because of Roman, Dean? Your heart still soft for him?"

"Nope. But my dick's always hard for him though. Seth, you bore me with politics. I have no interest in merging with your kingdom. You handle your own business. I handle my own business."

"You honestly think I'll back down?"

"Seth, I doubt you will but I'll let you humor me with your attempts to persuade me."

"I always win, Dean."

"What a coincidence. So do I."

Seth nodded and made his leave.

A small smile appeared on Dean's face; every single person in this castle were all going to be in for a surprise.

* * *

Roman grew bored of waiting for the servant to pick him up to escort him to the gardens.

When he opened the door, intending to call for another one, he found the old man from the post office, still wearing a peacoat with a polka dot bow tie staring at him; still wearing that deadpanned expression on his face.

"I warned you about the red moon," the old man said testily. "Now you're too late."

The man's memory of how it happened was selective. "What are you even talking about? You didn't warned me; you banged the door so hard-"

"Now I'm telling you it's too late. Your boyfriend's dark side has overpowered him."

"What?"

"Dean is not who you think he is."

"I gave him my blood and he drank it. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You gave it to him too late. He's officially four days away from his full transition. It's over. We're all doomed under his ruling."

"Under his… Dean is not going to rule anything."

"For now."

Roman gave up. There was no justifying with this man. "How is Lila?"

"She is okay. But for how long, I don't know."

"Why? Is she sick?"

"You don't get it, do you? None of us will be okay under Dean's ruling when it happens. There was a reason why everyone wanted to get rid of him as a baby. Your boyfriend is a dangerous man."

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect more castle scenes and thank you to those who took the time to leave comments.**_


	19. Masquerade

Eighteen

" _Your boyfriend is a dangerous man."_

Dean was far from being a dangerous man, Roman thought. Besides how could the blood Roman had given him not work? Or was it still not enough?

"His powers are deadly," the old man explained. "One thought that he really wants something to happen and it does."

"But it doesn't work on me," Roman replied.

"Because you're his soulmate. He can't hurt you. But trust me when I say he can hurt others."

Before he could ask the old man further, he turned around then and disappeared right in front of the Samoan man's eyes.

Roman frowned then; Dean could hurt people?

Granted he was a MMA Fighter who could endure pain but still...

Fuck.

He wasn't going to wait around for a servant; he was going to go out himself.

And that was exactly what he did.

The weather was nice; neither too warm or cold.

As Roman walked past the hall, he saw Dean sitting on Mark's throne, one leg crossed over the other. He stepped inside, eyeing his boyfriend cautiously.

"Isn't this great?" Dean beamed as he stared at the ceiling. "One day all this could be mine. Well, it will be mine once I execute my plans."

Execute his… Roman's grey eyes widened. "Dean."

"What?"

"Are you sure this is… you?"

"Who else am I supposed to be?" Dean puzzled.

"I mean you're talking as if you want to rule this kingdom."

"Of course I do."

"But-"

"And I'll rule Seth's kingdom. And Pat Patterson's. And Gerald Briscoe's. And-"

"What? This isn't you!"

"It's called revenge, Roman."

"But why?"

"Because they brought the fight to me. Now I'm bringing it back to them."

"We've never heard of Pat Patterson or Gerald Briscoe."

"Minor detail."

"It's a major detail."

Dean sighed as he uncrossed his legs and strode to him. "Roman?"

"What?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me, okay? Do you love me?"

What kind of question was that? Did Dean forget conveniently? "Of course I do. You know this."

"Good. You do know that I'm your soulmate, right?"

"Obviously but what does this have to-"

"It means good or bad, Roman, you're stuck with me."

And that was supposed to justify his actions? "No. If you think I'll support you through this… I don't even know if you're good or bad?"

An impish grin graced Dean's face. "And that's the fun part!"

"Dean! This isn't the time for games!"

"Who's playing games?"

"You are and you're going to lose."

"But if I'm not competing, how can I possibly lose?"

Roman crossed his arms. "Maybe you won't be losing this game but you'll be losing me. I hope all this is worth it, Dean."

His boyfriend clearly didn't buy his threat. "Oh come on, Roman. There's no way you're escaping me."

"Of course I can. I'll also find a way to break our soulmate connection."

Dean stiffened. "You wouldn't dare."

"I do dare. You want to try me?"

"Honestly, Roman-"

"All this because I want to rule the underworld?" Dean took a deep breath. "Look, I'll drop it, okay?"

Roman looked at him, dubious. Should he trust his love? "You will?"

"Yeah. I will. Honest."

They stared at one another long before Roman conceded. "Okay." _I hope you keep your promise, Dean._

* * *

Roman's eyes flew open later that night, thoughts of Dean swaying to the dark and the light running through his head.

" _Your boyfriend is a dangerous man."_

The old man's words echoed in his head again.

The Samoan man knew he should be angry but he couldn't fault Dean. This was way out of his lover's control with his soul swaying with the ever changing moon.

Maybe the old man was right; maybe he needed to give more blood as the day grew closer.

Walking to the window in the bedroom, Roman found a man swinging a sword about wildly in the courtyard. His hair was as long as his and he was massive and muscular toned. Looked like a warrior too.

Suddenly the man stopped. He then slowly turned his head, as if he sensed himself being watched… his eyes on Roman.

No good vibes here, Roman thought as he went back to bed. Dean snuggled near him almost immediately, holding him tight.

"What's the matter?" Dean mumbled, eyes closed.

"Nothing," Roman lied.

"Babe, I saw you standing near the window. Your body looked stiffed."

"I… I saw a man practising his sword wielding in the courtyard. Looks like a Polynesian."

Dean's blue eyes were now focused on him. "Polynesian?"

"Yeah. Looked older than me but he definitely has the markings of a warrior. I saw a tattoo on his arm."

"Are you sure?" Dean sat up. "There's no Polynesian, babe. Well except you."

"I know what I saw," Roman insisted.

"Wanna go find him?"

"What? Why would we want to do that for?"

"Well, I am curious myself why there are Polynesians here. No offense but I'm pretty sure both Mark and Seth want to wipe them out."

"Okay. Let's go then."

The two men got dressed quickly. Dean made sure that the room was secured before they made their way towards the courtyard. Roman was surprised when Dean reached for his hand. "Don't you think the knights-"

"Fuck these clowns," Dean mumbled; Roman could feel him reluctantly letting go.

The courtyard was empty and the warrior was missing to Roman's dismay. "Should we explore?" he suggested.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I mean we came all this way…"

The two men walked around the bend and found a small hut near the end of the courtyard. The door was slightly opened with light switched on. Dean and Roman could hear some talking as they got closer.

"Should I knock on the-"

Suddenly the door swung open and the Polynesian warrior stared at both of them. "What do you want-"

"Alaka'i!" a voice boomed from behind. "That is Mark's son you are talking to and his soulmate."

"How can his soulmate not be one of our kind?"

"Woah bro!" Dean objected. "Roman and I coexist peacefully, okay?"

Another man appeared from behind; Roman's eyes widened. "Chief!"

Chief Anoa'i smiled kindly. "I only make myself seen to some of you. Once this war is over, I won't be here. I told you before: someone has to watch over the two of you."

"I need a drink," Dean said.

"They don't have Corona here."

"More's the pity."

Alaka'i did not seemed impressed. "He may be like his father-"

Chief Anoa'i thought different. "You are here to assist you both."

"But I thought it's only Roman I needed to assist," Alaka'i huffed.

"No. It's both. You have to help them both, Alaka'i."

"No thank you," Dean declined. "I'm fine on my own. And I'm Roman's champion so take a queue number."

Roman squeezed Dean's hand. He knew when Dean got defensive, it usually had to do with either pride in being a fighter or anything that had to do with Roman himself. Chief Anoa'i gave him a knowing smile.

"We're both one another's champion," Roman explained politely to Alaka'i. "Dean's always been protective of me."

Two other Polynesian warriors came out from behind Alaka'i. Both men bore a resemblance to Joe, Roman noted. Maybe they were his relations? Chief Anoa'i beamed proudly. "Kana'i and Makoa."

Dean was clearly miffed. "I need to go smoke."

"Smoking kills," Alaka'i remarked.

"No one asked you-"

Roman squeezed his boyfriend's hand harder while informing the warrior in front of him in a menacing tone, "Alaka'i, do me a favor and don't say another word. You're only agitating both Dean and me."

"These men are all here to protect the both of you when the time comes," Chief Anoa'i revealed. "For now, they are merely prisoners here for Mark's amusement."

Kana'i was worried, Roman could tell. "Chief, is it safe to say this in front of Mark's son?"

Roman immediately shook his head to Dean who opened his mouth. "With all due respect," the grey eyed man replied, "I trust Dean with my life. I understand your apprehension towards him but he's a good man. He's saved me since the day he's known me more times than I can remember."

"My apologies." Kana'i nodded to the MMA fighter. "I assure you that we will be at the front to protect you as well."

"Yeah well," Dean mumbled. "I appreciate the gesture."

Neither Alaka'i nor Makoa said anything, Roman observed.

"But to be honest, I don't need anyone except Roman beside me."

Roman was filled with pride upon hearing that. He also almost swooned at those words.

Almost.

Outwardly, he said, "That's how it's going down should a battle happen again." Because more than anything, he looked forward to spearing Seth first. But Finn wanted to get his hands on him too so where did Roman stood?

Alaka'i stood tall. "We'll catch up from time to time."

Dean shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah keep us posted on anything new," Roman agreed.

Alone back in Dean's room, Roman found his boyfriend to be very quiet. Dean practically threw his shoes across the room.

"Dean?" Roman asked, rubbing his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dean mumbled. "Let's just rest, huh?"

Roman had never heard Dean sound so defeated. "Baby boy, come on." He hugged Dean tight. "I'll stand by you through the good and the bad."

Dean said nothing.

This time he rubbed circles on his boyfriend's back. "Dean?" When the auburn haired man still hadn't said a word, Roman repeated again, "Dean? Baby boy-"

"I love you." Dean said softly. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Roman forced him to turn around to face him when he lied down. "I'll stand beside you… I'll help you fight it."

Again Dean said nothing, choosing instead to nestle his head near the crook of Roman's neck.

Roman hugged him tight and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

This time, Dean turned around, his back facing him.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet," Mark remarked after breakfast. "Where's that cocky swagger?"

"Long night," came Dean's brisk reply to his father.

And what a night it had been. They were three days away from the red moon. His soul felt like it was on fire on the inside, like it needed to get out.

But what?

A pat on his back. "I know what will cheer you up," his father declared.

Dean found himself being led to a medium sized hall at the back of the castle where two Samoan men he had never seen before were fighting; they had visible blood and scratches on their bodies. The bigger of the two was kneeing the smaller in his ribs.

There were people watching, cheering with some even betting as the two men went at it.

"What is this?" Dean quizzed.

"Our own entertainment," Mark explained. "This is a great way for our people to pass their time."

"Where did you get these men from?"

"We captured most of them over time from different small towns where their people live. Samoans are tough. It's nice to watch them in action. And all of them are descendants from the people involved in the original war."

Roman was a descendant of Leakee.

Dean squared his shoulder. "You involve Roman in this and I promise I'll bring you down. And I will."

"Relax, son. He's here for your pleasure. I understand that."

He didn't want to watch this; felt wrong so he left to return back to his room where Roman was reading a book. His boyfriend sat up immediately. "You okay?" Roman asked. "I woke up and you were gone and this breakfast tray was all I saw. You didn't wake me up-"

Dean joined him on the bed. "I needed fresh air."

Roman pulled him in. "Dean-"

"I just needed air to clear my head. I'm okay now." Not. But Dean didn't want his lover worrying about him. Except… "Well until what I saw just now."

"What do you mean?"

Dean filled him in on what was going on in the hall. He still couldn't believe that Mark was sadistic that way. Those were innocent men forced to go into something they wanted no part of.

To say that Roman was disgusted himself was an underestimation. "I don't… that's just… I wonder where he keeps them?" he asked, lips curled.

"That's what we're going to find out tonight. We'll sneak out about the same time as last night and explore more of this place."

"And then?"

"We find a way to help them escape."

* * *

When night came, Roman found himself walking behind Dean who was shining the torchlight in the dimly lit corridor on the first level.

There were guards above on the second level doing their night duties of well… talking.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Roman whispered.

"The hall is right ahead," Dean recalled. "My guess is that they're probably stuck underground or something."

"Do you know if Mark has a dungeon?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose all castles have them."

"And where do you think it'll be?"

"The basement I guess?"

The two lovers took the steps down to the basement, looking over their backs every few seconds. "Nothing surprises me now about anyone anymore," Dean huffed.

"Yeah," Roman concurred. "Babe?"

"Mmmm…"

"When this is all over, let's move back to New York. We can live near St Vincent's Triangle or even Queens. Doesn't have to be near Soho or Greenwich Village."

"Really?" Dean sounded thrilled at the idea.

"Yeah. I want to take you away from here… from all of this, my family…"

That made him stopped walking. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Dean. I want you to be happy."

"Must you always say the right words?"

"Well… I'm just telling you the truth."

Dean grabbed him closer and pulled him down for a long kiss. It was passionate and wild. Roman knew that they'd be happier in New York. Maybe moving back would do the trick to bring a smile to his boyfriend's face.

"New York would be good," Dean agreed. "I'd get to ride you like a-"

"A what, Dean? A roller coaster like The Cyclone?"

"Well, can't blame me for that. You make it so easy."

"So do you, baby boy. Besides," Roman added. "I rode you like a motorcycle."

"Sorry to disappoint but that was hardly a ride-"

Roman slammed him to the wall, covering his mouth over his. Without hesitation, Dean wrapped his arms around his neck in surrender. The aggressiveness. The sassiness. The possessiveness.

All these things he adored about Dean.

"There's my Roman," Dean whispered when their kiss broke.

"Mmmm your Roman?"

"Mine… always mine."

Roman then started to attack his neck with hot kisses. _What are you doing?_ a voice in his head demanded.

The English teacher ignored it, sinking into the kiss once more as Dean moaned with need into his mouth. "Damn it, babe," his boyfriend whispered. "Let's do it here."

Roman pulled away with a wicked grin. "Nah. I think you can wait."

"Roman!" Dean whined.

"What? You can wait, baby boy. Plus we're in the basement near a dungeon."

"You tease!"

There were whispers then which made both men turned their heads towards the sound. A few more steps and they were at the basement where there was a sole cellar dollar with a huge lock in front.

"Please help!" someone yelped.

"Help!" another man's voice cried out.

Dean and Roman ran to the door and heard the cries coming from behind. "They're here!" the blue eyed man said. Bending on his knee, Dean took out a pin from his wallet to unlock the door.

Trust Dean to have these with him. "Do I even want to know?" Roman asked.

"Remember that car that I borrowed for our trip to Sandalwood?"

"Dean!"

"What? I was trying to impress you!"

"I had no idea…"

"Oh come on, Roman. Do you honestly think I'd drive a car like that? It was the easiest one to break into."

"No. I meant I had no idea you were trying to impress me. We were what? Sixteen?"

"Yeah."

"And you were close with Corey. I-"

"I was still your best friend, Roman."

"Yeah you were."

"Anyways I never told you this but I pretended that it was a date with you. I paid for everything that day if you remember." The door lock came undone. "There."

"Dean…" Roman said softly.

The door opened and before Roman could comprehend, he was sent reeling inside the cell before Dean slammed the door shut, locking him in.

Samoan men were inside, staring at him wild eyed and confused. "They got you too!" one of them - a burly man - said. "We've been in here for years."

Roman pounded at the door. "Dean! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry, babe." Dean informed him dryly from the outside. "It had to be done. This entire underworld will fall to its knees for me. And I know you'd leave me in my pursuit for power and I can't let that happen. I'll visit you tomorrow."

"Damn it, Dean! You can't let it win! Open this door now!"

A sarcastic laughter was then heard. "Nope. Now if you'll excuse, I have a killing to plan for… my beloved father. See you tomorrow!"

Roman pressed his ears against door, hearing the whistle fading away.

 _ **A/N Dean's been a bad, bad boy. Thank you for those who reviewed. :-)**_


	20. Like A Child

Nineteen

" _La la la la la la… Brother Dean is back home_."

Dean smirked as he drank his wine and watched the kids lined up in front of the banquet table in the hall, singing a song to welcome him.

Beside him, Mark beckoned for the waiter to pour more wine for him. "So where's your Samoan?"

"He's been locked in." The auburn haired man shoved a piece of brown bread in his mouth. "This is a nice reception. Good food, good wine. Now if the company is two hundred and fifty pound Samoan, it'd be perfect."

"Bring him then."

"And watch the men salivate? No thank you. He's mine and mine alone and your men - well my men - best see fit to it." Dean waved his hand to dismiss everyone from the hall. "Leave us."

The men turned to look at Mark who slowly nodded. Reluctantly, they left their seats, walking out slowly with some glances over their shoulders. One of the kids hugged Dean before running out.

"You've only been here for a day over and you're telling me these are your men?" Mark said softly after sipping his wine, an underlying tone of menace in his voice. "Do you know what your place is, boy?"

"Of course. I'm the ruler of this kingdom and ultimately over the whole underworld. I'll bring down every single one of them. You know damn well why everyone wanted me dead. You know what I can do."

"I don't give a damn what you can do. I am your father and you will see to it that you respect me or else."

"Or else?" Dean cocked his head. "Or else what? You're going to get rid of me? Don't you think you're a little too late for that?"

"It's never too late; you can count on it."

"I wouldn't count on it. That wine you just asked the servant to pour has poison in it."

Mark's eyes widened. "You-!"

"And you're going to die in about a minute."

"Bastard!"

His father tried to lunge for him but he moved aside swiftly. "I think I'm going to enjoy running this place."

"You monster!"

"The only monster here is you and every single motherfucker who walked into my life, playing games with it. Now it's my rules and I'll take every single one of you down with little or no difficulty."

"You… you won't get away with this. Roman will stop you."

"Oh. So now you care about Roman?" Dean laughed without humor. Oh the convenience of turning face when it suited. "Roman can't stop me and neither can anyone in this hellhole."

"You-" Mark started coughing then.

Kicking his father with his foot onto the ground, Dean stomped on the man's chest, eyes looking at him with no mercy. "You know, I had this big revenge planned for you but then I grew bored thinking about the mechanics that had to go into it. This is much faster and neater. You see, right now, your body is burning on the inside and slowly it shuts down one by one." Another stomp as his father coughed blood. "And then slowly you'll drift into a quiet sleep."

His father stretched his hand out but Dean shoved it aside.

"Goodbye, father. It's been nice knowing you. Parting is such sweet sorrow but alas I have another fish to fry."

Mark let out a final breath before he stopped moving, eyes wide open in horror.

"Long. Live. The. King."

And with that, Dean snapped his fingers for a bald servant to enter the room. The man was nervous obviously, rubbing his hands against his brown shirt.

"Take this body and dump it in the lake. I'm going out for a walk. It is a lovely day for a stroll in the gardens."

One down, one more to go…

But first he wanted to see a certain Samoan.

* * *

Roman was seeing red now.

Who did Dean think he was trying to lock him inside here? Did he forget what Roman could do? He had spent the last hour and a half in dilemma between breaking that door down or staying in here and playing Dean's - or Evil Dean as he now thought of him - games.

"That man who locked you in here," Burly asked. "He seems to know you."

"He's my soulmate," Roman revealed.

"Soulmates lock one another up in cells?"

"Dean's a good person. It's this red moon that's drawing near that's affecting him. I've been cracking my head on how to bring him back without resorting to violence." Roman leaned against the door with a sigh. "Breaking our bond is all I have left. I don't want to do it but I have no choice."

"What is your name, young warrior?" an old man with long white beard up to his chest asked.

"Roman Reigns of the Anoa'i family," Roman answered.

"So you are the one they speak of in this castle and among our tribes."

"Speak of?"

"We've heard stories of the grey eyed one with the strength; we thought they were just stories and yet here you are."

"I'm in awe that I'm being spoken about."

"It's a well known legend."

Roman let the gravity of what the old man had shared sink in.

"So what will happen now?"

A determined frown crossed his handsome face. "Now I have to get out of here."

"But there's no way out," Burly said.

"Oh yes there is."

Cocking his fist, Roman almost threw a punch at the door but he heard the sound of whistling then.

"It's him!" Burly said.

The door was being unlocked by a key now. The sight of Dean standing in front of him, wearing a cocky grin was more than enough for the raven haired man to want to punch him in the face. "Hello, darling. Miss me?"

"What do you think?" Roman snapped.

"I think you do." Dean pulled him out of the room and slammed the door before staring at it. Before Roman's eyes, it sealed shut. "There."

"Give those men decent food to eat at least," Roman growled.

"And?"

"What do you mean "and"? Give them something decent to eat!"

Dean sighed before nodding and walking off, holding his hand. "Thank you for being patient. I managed to get the job done."

What the… He killed Mark?! "You don't mean… surely you don't mean-"

"Oh but I do."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Nope. Just doing what needs to be done. Also, don't look so shocked. We would have killed him in that final battle. I'm just doing it way ahead of schedule, that's all."

"Where is he?"

"Swimming."

"Mark can't swim. I remember him saying that once-"

"At the bottom of the lake."

"Dean!"

"Enough talk about Mark. You and I have catching up to do, darling."

Roman felt sick to his stomach then at the mention of the word 'darling'.

"Now let's go to sleep," Dean cooed. "Literal sleep. I have a big day ahead tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Roman woke up the next morning only to find the kids wearing the goat masks staring at him before they sang, " _La la la la la la Papa Roman is up_."

He was not in the mood for this.

"Maua mai o loʻu fale!" he growled at them.

They cocked their heads at him as if they understood before they chorused, "Tatou alolofa ia te oe, tama!"

What the hell?

Roman sat up and swung his legs over the bed before the children all scurried out of the room, as if they were happy.

His eyes then fell upon one left behind standing near the corner of the room in a black dress with white collar (still with the goat mask), who had apparently been standing far away from the rest.

Roman frowned and took a step closer. Based on the height, he guessed her to be about four or five years old.

This one trembled in front of him before her head hung down. Then suddenly, she stretched her arms out as if she wanted to be carried.

Kids were kids after all and his damn fatherly instincts kicked in then. He reached out and carried her in his arms.

She cocked her head at him, still not saying a word.

"Can you talk?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Do you have a name?"

Again she shook her head.

That was odd. "Where are your mum and dad?"

She shrugged.

"Do you have parents?"

When she shook her head again, his heart went out to her. Were the rest of those kids orphans too or just this one?

Putting her on the bed, she seemed to panic. "It's okay," he assured her. "I'm just going to have a quick shower, okay? You wait here for a while." Taking out an old flyer he had shoved in his bag, he handed her a pen. "You can draw here."

Roman all but hurried to grab his clothes and head into the attached bathroom once he saw her starting to draw. He quickly stripped himself of his boxers before turning on the tap.

Where the hell was Dean?

Off killing more people?

Roman had to stop him before he did more things he would regret when he became himself. Assuming he would become himself again.

No, he amended quietly. He had to.

There was no way Roman would stand by without trying everything he could.

Once he had freshened up and came out of the bathroom, he found her sitting on the bed drawing a house with animals.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

She nodded.

Roman extended his hand to her to hold but she stretched her arms out again. Without a word, he carried her in his arms again. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

Upon reaching there, he found the small kitchen for the "commoners" empty.

Putting the little girl down, the Samoan warrior opened the fridge and stared inside.

"I see you found Kid."

Roman was surprised to find Michael Cole, Hunter's old priest, in this castle. The man had all but helped him escape his brief marriage to Hunter's son, Tom. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Mark took me in after Hunter's death," Michael explained, nodding at the little girl who was now hiding behind Roman's leg, gripping it tight.

"It's okay," Roman consoled her. "You want to sit down near the bench there?" He pointed to the dining table. "I'll be with you shortly, okay?"

She stared at him before nodding.

Roman brought her to the table where Michael took out from the fridge two mason jars - one with chocolate milk inside and another something white with big straw. "Chocolate milk and oats," the priest revealed as he placed it in front of her.

"Her name's Kid?" Roman asked quietly when they stood at the corner where he could keep a close eye on her.

"Well, she doesn't have a name. She's an orphan; parents were both dark lords who were destroyed by Hunter. So she was brought into this castle by Mark because Hunter had no use for her any longer. And she's a lonely kid... none of the kids would play with her because she can't talk at all. And because of her face."

"Her face?"

"It's scarred so that's why she never takes off the mask."

"Did Hunter do that to her too?" Roman demanded angrily.

With hesitancy, Michael nodded. "Yeah." The priest's face was visibly sad. "She can only eat liquid food for now; she consumes them through straws."

"Oh."

"I've been trying to look a home for her but no one seems to want her."

Roman found himself staring at her then.

* * *

Dean was man on a roll as he looked at his general across the table in the great hall.

So far his day had been productive: releasing the Samoans from their fights to the dismay of his knights, getting rid of all those trapped inside the dungeon as well and importing in new weapons in his pursuit for war against Seth's kingdom.

"Tell me, Drew," Dean asked, throwing his feet on the long banquet table, "what do the men speak of me?"

"Sire, you must know that they are upset that you got rid of the Samoans-"

"The Samoans were a distraction. I'm far more concerned about acquiring kingdoms under me."

"Like whose?"

"Like every other kingdom that doesn't have me ruling it. The men are to be disciplined instead of lounging about here. Or do they not wished to be recognised?"

"Recognised?"

"Yes. For their duty to this kingdom. Do they not wished to be recognised and honored, Drew?"

"These men… they've never been knighted, Sire."

"After we've captured what I've assigned, they will be."

* * *

"Okay," Roman said, kneeling down in front of "Kid" in the bedroom and showing her his cellphone. In front of her was a picture of girl names that he had downloaded before in secret when he had been dreaming of adopting kids with Dean. "Pick one that you like."

She stared at it for a while. When she wanted to point, she looked up him, hand drawn back.

"It's okay," the English teacher assured her. "You can have any of it."

Her finger slowly pointed to the name Emma.

"Emma?" Roman read out. "You want to be called Emma?"

She nodded gingerly.

Roman smiled at her and extended his hand. "Hi, Emma. I'm Roman."

She clapped excitedly, warming his heart again.

"Cute girl."

His smile widened at the sight of Chief Anoa'i. "Her name's Emma."

"Aaah finally a name," his ancestor said. "I suppose you probably know that Dean has released all the Samoans free."

Roman's eyes widened, his eyes on Chief while Emma played with his fingers. "Why?"

"He said that they were a distraction to the knights. He wanted them focused on his quest for domination over the underworld."

"This is crazy. On one hand, I'm happy our men are free. On another hand, I can't let him do this. He's not a war lord!"

"If you can get him to drink more of your blood - more than half a teacup - and seal his soul with a vow in front of a man in good standing, then it can't be stopped. Vows work best. If you remembered, it was your vow that saved you the first around. You need to get him to vow he'll be good, Roman from the bottom of his soul."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes. You must hurry before he makes more mistakes!"

"Watch Emma for me. I've got a boyfriend to tie down."

* * *

While he held a beer mug filled with his blood, Roman found his long time love sitting on a bench in the garden, staring into space.

Probably plotting his next move. If Mark was gone, who was next? Seth?

Dean killed Mark; the English teacher wasn't sure if he'd ever get over that fact.

As if sensing him, the blue eyed man looked up and spotted him. "Hello, darling," Dean greeted him coolly. "Got out from your playpen, I see. Well, back to it you go."

"No."

"I'm ordering you to."

"Dean, please drink it."

Dean's blue eyes fell on the mug. "This bullshit again? No."

"You need to if you want me to stay."

"Blackmailing me? You'd be wise to stay on my good side, Roman," his boyfriend threatened him. "If you know what's good for you."

"You can't do nothing to me, Dean," Roman countered. "Your powers have no effect on me whatsoever. I, on the other hand, can crush you in my hands. But why should I hurt you physically? I have had it up to here with you," he lied smoothly. "I'm tired playing catch-me-if-you-can with you."

"You're mine, Roman. You're not going anywhere."

"Things have changed drastically in the past few weeks."

"Nothing's changed. I still want you."

"Yeah you do. You want me so bad but you know that's never going to happen, don't you?" Roman paused for dramatic effect. "Let me drive the final stake through your heart. Give me the ring."

"What ring?"

"The promise ring that I gave you on your eighteenth birthday. Give it up."

"No," Dean said, his hands now being shoved into his pockets.

"I'm not asking you; I'm telling you to give it to me."

"Why should I?"

"I'm breaking my promise to you. It's over, Dean. I'm going to get our bond disconnect. Then we can go our separate ways after twenty over years. You can embrace this destiny of yours, continue ruling this world and I can go and see what else is out there… or who."

Dean's eyes were now wide. "No."

"Yes. This is where our journey ends, Dean. Hand over the ring."

"You won't leave me. There's no way. You love me too damn much to do so. You can't live without me."

"I'll learn."

"No!" His boyfriend shoved him. "You take that back, Roman Reigns. You take that back!"

"I can't and I won't."

"You can and you will. And I'm not handing over anything to you."

Roman could hear the crack in Dean's voice. "You'll have to because I want nothing to do with you. You and I are over. Give it."

"No!" The auburn haired man took a step back. "We can compromise."

"Nope. Not anymore. The time for discussion has come and gone. You either give it or I'll pry it from you."

"Then you'll have to pry because I'm never giving this to you. Never! How could you ask me such a thing?"

"How could you expect me to allow you to wear that when you're refusing to listen to me? Fucking drink that damn beer mug of blood or I'm leaving. I'm not joking. It'll hurt me but I will leave you if that's what it'll take for you to wake the fuck up."

"I hate you!"

"I can live with that."

"I'm not drinking anything," Dean lashed out. "You can leave now. The castle's main door is that way."

Roman expected that. Nodding, he took his own promise ring out and tossed it at Dean. "Have a nice life. I'll miss you, Dean. I hope you find what you're looking for."

This was the last straw. Roman hoped with all his heart that Chief Anoa'i was right.

Turning around, he walked at a casual pace - not too fast or slow - before he heard Dean calling him.

Roman ignored him, continuing on with his stride, heart beating wildly.

Suddenly, he was spun around. "I called you!" Dean said angrily.

"So?"

"So give me the mug!"

"I don't want you anymore. Didn't you pay attention?"

"You… you can't mean that. We've been together for so long!"

"Things change, Dean."

"But you don't!"

"Guess I'll have to learn-"

But his words were cut off when Dean grabbed the mug from him and chugged it down.

Roman shrugged - he didn't want to get his hopes up - and continued walking. He felt his boyfriend turn him around again. "Where are you going?!" Dean demanded. "I just drank it!"

"Good for you?"

"Damn you, Roman! What? I'm not good enough for you now? I sacrificed everything-"

Roman grabbed him by his face, swiftly kissing with a burning need.

Dean.

He could sense now that this was his Dean. His soul recognised it immediately, a sense of joy running through him.

His boyfriend seemed hesitant but when Roman caressed the side of his face, his darling kissed him back passionately, holding onto him tight.

"Dean?" Roman said, against his darling's lips.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need you to exchange vows with me in front of Michael Cole now. This is the last seal of the deal so that the red moon won't affect you." Roman cupped his face. "You're more than being this dark lord business and I'm more than this Samoan warrior thing. I'm yours and you're mine and that's all we've ever needed."

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

At seven in the evening, three days before the rising of the red moon, Dean Ambrose exchanged vows in front of a priest with Roman Reigns in the great hall.

Standing in front of his love, he looked him in the eyes and said firmly, "I, Dean Ambrose, promise with my heart and _soul_ to always love you, Roman Reigns… to cherish you and take good care of you. I promise that no evil will come between us and that I will be a good person, one you can be proud to call yours."

Leaning forward, Dean held his breath when Roman pressed a kiss to his lips. "I've always been proud to be yours, Dean. That's why I wanted _you_ back so badly."

"I'm back," Dean assured him. There was no fire burning within him and his soul was elevated at the sight of his love in front of him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I wasn't going anywhere either," Roman admitted. "Those words had to be said to get through to you. I'm sorry I had to use them. I'm not going anywhere, Dean. My place is always beside you because you're the place my life began. My promises have always remained the same: to love and care for you the way you deserve to be: beautifully. Because that's how you make me feel, Dean. Always."

The teddy bear, Dean thought fondly, choking on his tears as Roman slid the ring on his finger.

This ceremony felt final and in a way, Dean supposed, it was.

It was held at the same place Tom had tried to marry Roman. But this time, they had someone official in the form of Michael who was a good man, no doubt.

"So ummm-"

Roman pulled him closer for a long kiss. Dean responded back with equal passion, as if he hadn't kissed Roman in ages and in a way, he hadn't. "Wear it?" the auburn haired man asked, opening his palm to reveal the promise ring.

"I'd be proud to," Roman replied, his face glowing with happiness.

Dean yelped then when his boyfriend lifted him in his arms.

"Oh isn't this romantic?"

The sound of Seth Rollins broke through their happy haze. "What the hell do you want, Seth?"

"So. Killed your old man, did you?" the brunette asked.

"He had it coming. You, on the other hand, we'll see in three days on St George's Hill."

"So. You're choosing him. _Big_ mistake, Dean."

"Nah, Seth. You've made a mistake like Mark and Hunter did by meddling in my life."

"You're going to regret this, Dean."

"No more than you will, brother."

And that was a promise he intended to keep.

 _ **A/N There's about five to six chapters of Vermillion Pt 3 left before we move onto Part 4. Thank you to those of you who have stuck around. :-)**_


	21. Scars

Twenty

When they returned to their bedroom, Emma was up waiting on the bed. Roman's heart melted at the sight of her as she stretched out her arms to him.

"Woah," Dean said, shutting the door behind, as the Samoan warrior carried her in his arms. "Who's the kid?"

"Emma," Roman informed, enjoying the feeling of holding a child in his arms.

"Okay. And?"

"And I found her at the corner of our room here. We've been attached since."

As Roman guessed, Dean was not too thrilled entirely. "Babe, we've been through this before-" His boyfriend's words got cut off when he saw Emma stretched her hands towards him. "What is she doing?"

"I think she wants you to carry her."

"I am not going to carry her."

"She's just a child, Dean. She's not going to bite you."

"Are you implying that I'm scared, Roman?"

There was the opening Roman needed. "Maybe."

"I'm not a coward."

"So hold her. That's what she wants."

Grumbling a little, Dean took her then away from Roman; immediately Emma placed her head on his right shoulder, her little arms wounded around his neck for support.

The surprised look on Dean's face made Roman smile. "I think she likes you."

"She's not moving," Dean whispered. "Roman!"

"She's probably fallen asleep."

"Should we take off her mask so she can sleep properly?"

"I think we better don't. Michael said she has scars on her face so she refuses to take it off. She can't speak either."

His boyfriend's face fell immediately. "Why?"

"Hunter. He captured her parents… tortured and killed them. Didn't know what else to do with her-"

"I don't want to hear any more."

"Why don't I take her-"

"I want to hold her a bit longer."

Roman hid a smile. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower first before we turn in for the night."

"Fine by me." Dean seemed to be protective of her; his boyfriend's hold seem to tighten a little. "I'll make sure she won't wake up."

As he stripped his clothes off in the bathroom, the Samoan man couldn't help but think how Emma had Dean wrapped around her little finger.

Sure Roman had seen Dean with kids before - he played with Tamina's kids and even looked after Nia's - but this was different. It was as if he wanted to shelter Emma from the cruel world.

Or maybe he was reading too much into it.

When he came out of the bathroom, he found Dean tucking her in bed with the same tenderness on his face that he only reserved for Roman.

No, he hadn't been reading too much.

Dean wasn't going to let go of Emma any time soon either.

* * *

This poor girl had it rough, Dean reflected as he watched her sleep in between Roman and him.

Couldn't speak; was scarred for life possibly and was an orphan. Who knew what else was in her back story?

Maybe he'd do a little digging tomorrow; maybe that man he used to call brother would know.

* * *

Dean had something important - that he refused to reveal - to look into so Roman found himself alone with Emma the next morning.

"I think we'll head into town for some breakfast," the Samoan man said to her. "What do you think?"

She nodded her head.

Without waiting for her to ask, he carried her in his arms and left the castle.

Not one guard dared to look at him as he walked past. They were probably afraid of Dean and what he would do to them.

The place he had found was not too far away from the castle so they ordered oatmeal; Roman requested a thick straw for her. The owner was nice to give Emma a coloring paper with some crayons while they waited.

Maybe they ought to get her new clothes too… Roman didn't want her wearing one dress forever.

"Do you want to go shopping after this?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"We can get you new clothes and shoes."

For some reason, she hung her head down. She was sad but of what Roman couldn't be sure of. He hugged her. "It'll be okay. I'll be right beside you."

Her head still down, she shook her head again.

Roman decided not push it and kissed her on her masked head. She slowly continued to color after a while.

* * *

The brunette he used to love to bits, the man he used to proudly call his brother smirked at him when stood at the doorway. "I knew you'd change your mind," Seth cooed.

"Knock it off, Seth." Dean rolled his eyes. "You, of all people, know how I hardly change my mind."

Seth stood aside to let Dean step inside. "So what brings you here then? Bored with married life?"

"Nope. Look, I'm going to cut to the chase: Seth, what do you know about a little girl who was scarred badly… whose parents were found dead in your father's kingdom?"

"Hmmm… what's it to you?"

"I want her birth certificate."

Seth cackled. "Oh, Dean. Don't tell me that you want to adopt her?" When Dean didn't respond, his "brother's" smile faded. "You… you being a father? You hate children!"

"I'm growing bored of hearing that, Seth. Tell me what you know and give her certificate."

"I don't have it. Ask your father. Oh wait a minute; you can't because he's dead… by _your_ hands."

Dean cocked his head. "You seem to take issue with that. Is it because you wanted to kill Mark first?"

"Of course," Seth confirmed shamelessly. "That way I wouldn't have a father in law to deal with. I mean my pop's already gone."

Despite how he felt about the brunette, the MMA fighter was surprised. "Seth!"

"What? It's true."

"Quit stalling and tell me right now what happened to her parents."

"All I know was her parents were traitors who tried to steal from my father. They were commoners who thought it would be fun to steal some of the corns from the fields outside. They got what they deserved and so did their daughter. My father tortured her too."

Dean's heart broke then. "What?"

"Yeah. Left her in the dungeon where the other ladies in the cell did stuff to her."

"And you did nothing?!"

"Look, I barely checked in, okay? All I know was that they cut her tongue and she was burnt on her-"

Unable to stand it - a reminder of something his "father" had done once - Dean cut him off. "Destroying people for that?" he snapped. "You're just as mad as Hunter was if you think they deserved it."

"Sure, Dean. I'm not the one who wants to ruin his life by getting tied down to a kid. Because that's what your life will be like once you have her; you'll be shackled with a ball and chain. Heck you can't even leave Roman should you decide to one day because you're stuck with a burden!"

Dean decked Seth on the face.

"You're nuts! She's just a kid!" Seth shot back as he rubbed his cheek.

"Exactly! So was I when Dad beat me up!"

"Pfft. So?!"

"So?!"

"You're an abomination. Of course he had to destroy you!"

 _Don't_ , his conscience told him. _Destroy him at battleground. Not now. Now Emma is your priority._

On the other hand, Dean frowned and swung another fist at his traitorous "brother" harder than before, sending him reeling on the floor. "Ambrose, you bastard! You're nothing but Roman's shadow."

"And you're nothing but a traitor. See you when that red moon rises, Seth! You're going to wish you hadn't meddled in my life too."

* * *

"Take Emma with us. I have her birth certificate with me."

Roman looked up from the drawing he was watching Emma do when his boyfriend entered the bedroom in a hurry. "What?"

"Take Emma," Dean repeated. "You want her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But you-"

"Then let's do it."

The question was on the back of his head. "Do you want her?"

His boyfriend's eyes were fixated on the little girl who then held up the drawing to show Dean of a bird. "I do."

"This isn't something you can back out once you-"

"Roman, I know what I'm in for. I'm fine with being a father. Really."

As happy as Roman was that Dean had said that, he knew it was better to not rush into things yet. This was Dean; he was always vocal about how much he didn't want to be tied down. "Why don't we take some time to think about this?"

The dark lord's jaw dropped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean let's see. We'll keep her first and-"

"So you don't want to be a parent?"

"No. It's just that… you never did. You've always said it. So much that I wonder why you never hired to announce it on a billboard. You know what I mean."

To his credit, Dean did not argue. "Yeah. I do."

"You understand my hesitation then. This is another human's life in our hands."

"She's not exactly human, Roman. She's not even like me. She's like Seth. She's a full dark lord." His lover looked at him. "So you want to give her up?"

"I don't."

"I don't either so trust me when I say that I want her in our lives."

Roman stared at him for a while. Dean always kept his promise when it came to him. Slowly, he conceded and nodded his head. "But she's not from where we're from. There's no way we'll be able to legally have her up there."

"Then we'll just home school her till she's eighteen and then let her decide if she wants to return back here. Lay low in Bloomville till then."

Sounded like a good plan. "Yeah. Good idea." Suddenly a thought entered his head and it was too late to pretend it hadn't been there on his mind. "Do you think she'll have powers like you though?"

"I'd imagine so. I'm not sure what her parents' powers were though. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough against Hunter's." Dean pressed a kiss on top of Emma's head. "You're safe with us. No one's touching you when both of us are around."

"Dean, we need to get her new clothes."

Emma started to shake her head.

Roman wondered why she was so hard pressed about not getting anything. "She keeps turning my offer down. Can you see what's wrong with her?"

Without hesitation, Dean bent down and held her temples between his hands. "She's afraid of being laughed at."

* * *

"Can you not heal her?" Roman asked.

Could he not heal her? Dean wanted to laugh at that question. Hadn't Roman seen what he could do? "Emma," he said softly. "You have to trust us, alright? Roman and I do not want to hurt you… ever. You're safe with us. I promise."

Emma looked at them both a few times before she slowly nodded.

Dean took off her goat mask while Roman rubbed her back, murmuring words of assurances. When her mask came off, her eyes were squeezed tight.

But she was a pretty girl despite the scars.

Her hair was red and her nose was as cute as a button. Her face was burnt though with little medication evidently applied therefore it was uneven with dead flesh on most places.

Dean smiled when Roman kissed her on her forehead.

Immediately her eyes open and Dean gasped; she had beautiful green eyes, the kind that reminded him of forests. "Okay," he said, putting his hands on her temples again. "Trust me, okay. I'm going to make the scars go away."

Her eyes were now brimming with tears.

"I will. I give you my word… from one child to another."

There was nothing more he wanted than for her to know that he understood her pain. He knew what it was like to be abused… to be wanted dead.

She must have felt it because she closed her eyes. Dean then stared at her face, willing for the scars to fade and slowly before his and Roman's eyes, her skin rejuvenated then, slowly healing as if it had never been there in the first place.

And goodness, he thought; she had freckles on her cheekbones and some on the bridge of her nose.

She was something very pretty.

"You can open your eyes now," Dean softly said.

And with caution, she did before Roman swooped her into his arms and stood up. Dean could tell his darling was excited for her to see her reflection in the mirror. "Look at you!" the English teacher gushed. "You look like a Disney princess."

Emma stared at him in wonder.

"Yes, you do."

When he brought her to the mirror, she stared at it for a long time, her eyes widening each time before she touched her face, as if she couldn't believe it was her face she was staring at.

But it was.

Suddenly a huge smile was plastered on her face and she kicked her legs in excitement.

Dean exhaled in relief.

"I think you did great, baby boy," Roman praised as he gazed at Emma with adoration. "Look at her."

The blue eyed man was looking at her and Roman at the same time. His life had been filled with misery but when Roman came into it with his big heart and unconditional love, Dean had felt love and happiness more than anything since then.

Roman was his saving grace.

With Emma, he was sure that she'd get all that and more from the both of them; he had no doubts about it.

"What _we_ did, babe," Dean said. "What we did."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the kind reviews. Angelica's Dean… you made my day when I saw that. /3 We are about 5 chapters away to the end before Pt 4.**_


	22. Not For Me

Twenty One

"You know as much I adore Emma, I miss our sex life."

Roman chuckled at his boyfriend who was mock sulking as they waited for Emma to get her hair washed and blown at the hairdresser back in Bloomville after some shopping for new clothes. "Barely even a day with a child…"

"Hey we haven't made love in days," Dean lightly complained. "I have needs. I can only jerk myself off for so long."

"Having fun exploring yourself?"

Dean tossed him a dirty look which made a giggle escape the English teacher's lips.

"So I found her a tutor whose experience are with children who are-"

"I'll handle it."

Roman looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll cure her of her inability to speak."

"You can do that?"

Dean frowned. "As long as I will something to happen, yeah, I can."

"Doesn't work on me."

"Because you're my soulmate."

His curiosity got the best of him. "If you could will something to happen to me, what would it be?"

Dean didn't hesitate in his reply. "For you to be happy."

Tilting his boyfriend's face to meet his, he said softly, "I am happy."

"Promise?"

"How can I not be? You've given me everything: love, a kid of our own-"

"Roman-"

"If I thought I was happy before, I was wrong. Dean, this is perfect."

The look on his boyfriend's face seemed troubled then. "Yeah. Perfect."

"You're not happy?"

"I am happy. It's just… overwhelming, you know?"

"Yeah."

But deep down, Roman could feel he was holding back something.

* * *

" _Your Highness."_

 _Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around to find an old man standing in front of him. "Can I help you?" Then it hit him. "Wait. Did you just call me-"_

" _Your father is gone. What do you think that makes you?"_

" _Ummm the owner of this castle?"_

" _The king, Your Highness."_

 _A shiver ran down Dean's spine then. "Did you have something to say?"_

" _Because you killed your father, there are certain things you must be made aware of."_

" _Such as?"_

" _The red moon is coming. If you want to get rid of your nemesis, you have to do so before then."_

 _So they'd have to schedule the war way ahead. "Okay."_

" _You've helped the little girl."_

" _Yeah. So?"_

" _Sire, there are consequences to your actions. You're meant to be dark… evil because that is what your family's bloodline is."_

" _We've all got a choice. Besides, I swore that I'd be good."_

" _But even doing that has its price to pay."_

" _What price?"_

" _Help the girl one more time and it'll come to effect."_

 _Dean was now annoyed. "What price?"_

" _I can't say."_

" _Then I'm sorry; I find it baseless. Good day to you, sir."_

"Look at her go!"

Dean shook his head as he followed Roman's gaze of Emma running near the playground. They had decided to let her have fun with kids her age and to their delight, she had made some friends.

Of course, naturally, Dean's mind wandered back to the warning he had received from the old man before he had left the underworld.

Price to pay… like what? Something morbid? Something that involved purgatory?

"You alright?"

Trust Roman to always be alert to him. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Roman, I'm fine."

"You've been spacing out-"

"I just can't believe we have a kid in our lives, that's all."

Roman's face softened then. "Yeah. She's going to be most doted kid in the world."

"Ummm we can dote on her and all that but no boys in the house till she's forty years old."

"What? Dean, she has to date."

"I didn't say she couldn't; she just needs to be forty."

"People start during their teenage years."

"Yeah. Remember what we were like in our teenage years."

"I think you mean what _you_ were like."

"Exactly. I know how boys' minds work. When I was a teen, all I thought about was sex. I was getting blown in the male bathroom in between periods most of the time."

"Well. That explains your disappearance."

"Imagine what she'd be doing with those boys!"

Roman laughed hard.

"It's not funny, Roman."

"Dean, she's only four. Why are you freaking out now?"

"Because kids mature faster these days. They-" His words died in his mouth when he saw a small boy hold Emma's hand. "Hey! You! Hands off her!"

"Dean!"

The boy had the good sense to let go. Good. "Where was I?"

"You have to give them the freedom to grow, baby boy. They need to see us as their friend-"

"Fine. You can be the friend. I'll be the one who's going to be Sika. Remember how your dad used to give us the look when we broke your curfew?"

A warm smile spread on his boyfriend's face. "Yeah."

"Think that times ten."

"Dean! I will not have you scaring her."

The auburn haired man rolled his eyes. "Oh, Roman. Of course you will."

Roman was evidently perplexed.

When they were in the car, Dean put his hands on her cheeks and stared into her eyes, willing for her to speak.

For some reason though, it couldn't work. He tried again and concentrated harder but still nothing worked.

Dean felt horrible then but when Emma smiled at him, his heart melted.

Yeah.

Definitely no boys till she was forty.

* * *

"It's your birthday tomorrow," Roman said as they pushed Emma in the supermarket trolley later, putting in groceries to stock.

The little girl was having fun throwing in cookies and chocolates, things she couldn't have before.

"I know," Dean replied, seemingly distracted. "I wonder why I couldn't heal… you know."

"Dean-"

"I already swore I'll be good, Roman."

"I know you did."

"Then you have nothing to fear."

His boyfriend seemed to be done with the topic even when Roman was dying to ask more. "Do you want to celebrate?"

"Why would I want to celebrate something like that? I was supposed to be killed, remember? I don't ever want to celebrate my birthday."

That was it; Roman didn't want to hear him ever put himself down that way. "Look at me," he said, stopping the trolley. "Those people were scums, alright? Inhuman. You're my everything; you're one half of her world now. Don't let these assholes stop you from living your life."

Blue eyes seemed to bore into him before a reluctant "yeah" was mumbled.

Roman's phone beeped then. He took out his phone only to find Jey asking him if he was free to head down tonight for a meeting regarding the battle. He replied with a quick yes. "Jey said there's a meeting regarding the battle," he informed. "I don't think we should bring her along though; I don't want her near discussions like this."

"I don't want it either," Dean agreed. "Can we get your mum to sit her?"

"I think she'd be delighted."

When they arrived home, both Dean and him were surprised to find his mother already sitting on the porch with a wide smile. "Well, look at the precious sweetheart."

Emma blushed, holding his leg tightly.

"It's okay," Roman assured her. "That's Grandma."

To say his mother looked emotional was understatement. "Grand… oh Roman!"

Dean was trying his best not to smile; Roman could tell.

"And you!" His mother threw her arms around a surprised Dean. "You finally came about, after all."

The MMA fighter shrugged as if it was nothing. "She reminded me of myself."

"Does she?"

"Very much so."

"Why?"

"Roman can fill you in later."

Roman knew what Dean meant, nodding his head at his mother. He gently steered Emma towards her then and the little girl was hugged lightly then. "You'll never be short of our love in our family. You've already got two men with big hearts to protect you."

Emma beamed widely at Dean and him.

* * *

Dean dreaded the meeting… dreaded the agenda and the motives despite Roman's assurances that it was a strategic one.

Things was going to be different he could tell.

And he was right because no sooner than Sheamus went through the previous plan in the living room, Joe walked in then announcing, "Well, aren't we all living in a wonderful fantasy land?"

"What do you mean?" the Irish king asked.

"I mean I'm about to drag us all back down to reality: Mark's dead."

Uncle Afa's eyes widened. "Mark's dead? How?"

Dean cleared his throat. "I killed him."

All eyes were now on him with different expressions: disbelief, puzzlement, indifference. The two older Samoans exchanged glances before a question was thrown, shattering the deafening silence.

"Wait," Jey repeated. "You killed Mark."

Dean nodded briskly at him. "Yeah."

"That'd make you the new king."

Cat was out of the bag now; no use denying this one. The auburn haired man could feel Roman's eyes on him when he answered, "I am."

"Guess that Pop's was right," Joe commented.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy quizzed.

"That Dean would claim take his father's place. I was discussing Dean's situation with him after our visit to Sandalwood. Pop had a strong feeling you'd dethrone him."

"So you're evil now?"

Dean had been expecting a question like that; he crossed his arms. "I don't know; am I?"

"Dean," Roman murmured before shaking his head at his family. "He's fine. He's Dean. My Dean. The same person who's been by my side through the good and the bad."

"We're just asking."

"Did you ask if it was fair to want a kid dead? Just because of his lineage?"

"What are you talking about?" Nia asked.

"Ask your uncles Afa and Rodney," Dean explained. "Ask them how the family liaised with the Brotherhood on wanting to kill an innocent child who had no knowledge about who his father or real bloodline was."

Uncle Rodney stared at him. 'How did you know?"

"My "father" told me. That was why Joe and I were in Sandalwood: to find out the truth. And boy did I find out a lot. So here's my question: how many of you knew who I was?"

"Jimmy and I found out on our sixteenth birthday," Jey admitted.

"Jimmy!" Roman admonished. "Jey! I thought we were tight!"

"Who else?" Dean questioned. "Must be a lot more since I've almost always been met with hostility with the exception of your cousin who always had a heart of gold."

Finn was horrified evidently. "All the deceits and lies…"

"Oh it's always been that way. But not anymore. I'm taking Seth on myself. This isn't about you guys anymore. This is about me embracing my blood and destiny and moving on with my life."

"Dean, you can't! I want Seth!"

"You can have his bones."

Roman pulled him aside while the rest of them were talking among themselves, voices raised. "Baby boy, what are you doing?"

"Righting the wrongs. This is my family's business more than it's yours so I'm resolving it."

"But you're my family, Dean."

"I know."

"Then you understand why I don't want you doing this by yourself. I know you've got these powers but-"

"Going by yourself will be a huge mistake, Dean," Uncle Afa cautioned.

These people were one to talk. Dean smiled. "My whole life's a mistake, anyway."

Roman squeezed his hand.

"Woah!" Becky said as she walked into the living room, shrugging off her coat. "Have you seen the moon? It's a magnificent color tonight."

That caught the dark lord's attention as he walked out to the garden quickly; his breath caught in the back of his throat then upon the sight of it.

The moon was vermillion.

 _ **A/N Thank you for the reviews kindly :-) Have an awesome weekend.**_


	23. Bad Moon Rising

evil

 _adjective_ : profoundly immoral and wicked

* * *

Twenty Two

The air was cool, its breeze gently caressing his hair as his blue eyes stayed fixated on the moon.

Vermillion.

" _Originally, we wanted to kill you. Your mother was carrying what we consider an abomination."_

All the deception… all who knew yet did nothing to inform; who stood by idly as if they were waiting for him to be finished off or turn evil and then get rid of him.

Or apparently assisted Hunter and his men with the job.

Like the time Jey had cast something on him to make him jump off the cliff months ago.

 _"Did… did the Samoans wanted to get rid of me too?" he asked his "father"._

 _"When they found out about your birth, yes," his father admitted. 'That was why Vince wanted me to hurry up."_

To get the job done.

All he was to these people was a game.

A game.

But this was not a game he was going to lose.

Seth's words came back to him: " _You have darkness lurking in you. There's darkness in your soul."_

As he closed his eyes, a calming feeling overcame him. It was not earth shaking or thunderous. No. It was as if it was in him taking shape and form.

Oh how the tables have turned…

...and how the mighty will fall.

* * *

"I cannot believe you'd keep this from me!" Roman bellowed at his family. "How could you side with them to get rid of him? And even when he's gone out of his way for me time after time, you still thought he'd turn? He loves me, dammit! And I love him too!"

"Roman-" Uncle Rodney started. "You have to understand-"

"Oh I understand, alright. You were scared-"

"Of your safety!"

"He's my soulmate. He'd sacrifice for me a thousand times over; that's who he is. I can't believe you think… that you wanted him…"

"Dead! _Everyone_ wanted him dead. He should have been killed in the womb as Vince had instructed at first."

"You all make me sick." Uncle Afa came forward but Roman held up his hand. "Don't come closer, Uncle Afa."

"I reminded everyone, Roman," his uncle explained. "Me. I knew how your destinies were tied."

"And yet you allowed them to get away with plotting."

Jey stepped in. "He was fifty fifty, Roman. There was a high chance he could swing the other way. We did what we had to."

Roman could not believe that they were trying to justify themselves that way. In their mind, it was a legitimate excuse. They probably absolve themselves of the evil - yes, evil - deed of letting someone else get the job done: the brotherhood.

And despite knowing Hunter, used their powers to assist in getting the job done.

They were the evil ones, not Dean.

"I'm not sorry for what I've done," Uncle Rodney stated. "Your boyfriend is a monster and even the brotherhood knows that. We should have separated you both from the start. But your mother and Afa here were so gung ho on this soulmate thing and you were so headstrong about him-"

"He was just a kid!" Roman shouted, anger mounting. "What you should have done was stayed out of it. And enlisting the brotherhood…. Working with them! Men who were supposed to protect him… oh wait. I forgot; they lied too!"

"Your father was right, Roman. You only see him with stars in your eyes."

Before Roman could say a word, the lights in the house turned off.

"What the-" Jimmy said. "Hold up. I have the torchlight app-"

The back door slammed shut then, cutting him off. A few gasps then from the gang.

Instinctively, Roman knew who did it. _Please, baby boy, don't_ , he begged silently.

A choking noise was then heard, as if the person was struggling to breathe. Quickly finding his torchlight app, Roman switched it on and held it up only to find Uncle Rodney on the floor, holding his neck.

Several of his family members tried to pry his hands off but they were soon flown across the living room to different corners.

"It's Dean!" someone - either Jimmy or Jey - shouted. "He's gone full evil!"

Furnitures were being flown around the place now, hitting several of his family members making them shout out.

But none touched Roman or went anywhere near him.

 _Dean, don't! I know you can hear me. Please listen: don't let them win; don't prove them right. Forgive them!_

His boyfriend wasn't having it.

At that moment, Roman could feel Dean's pain; he could feel his torment. His boyfriend didn't want to forgive and he sure as hell wasn't going to forget either. For all that they had done to him, there was nothing they could do to make it right.

The time for that had come and gone.

 _Dean_ -

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Roman wanted to run to help Uncle Afa who was chanting healing words in broken sentences but he found himself being unable to move. _Dean, I have to help him! He's my family!_

Evidently the auburn haired man didn't care about that fact either.

"Why is this happening?" Sheamus wanted to know as he ducked a flying lamp. "I thought he vowed-"

"It's his heart!" Finn shouted as he hid behind the sofa next to Roman. "This is from his heart. His heart is broken; he's been wronged and it's his right to… unleash this hell upon you guys."

"Dean, we're sorry!" Uncle Afa apologised, holding his knees now as he lay on his side on the floor. "We're sorry. We didn't know what to expect. But I promise you I reminded everyone who you were to Roman. I understood the importance!"

Uncle Rodney was still making choking noises, gasping for air.

 _He's telling the truth, Dean! Please! We'll leave Bloomville you and me and settle down somewhere far away. Don't let them think they're right! I'm begging you… please!_

His inner pleading must have gotten through to his love because the lights were on again.

Roman rushed to help Uncle Rodney sit up; the man was coughing hard, face turning red.

"He hurt our father!" Jimmy snapped. "How dare he-"

"Jimmy, stop it!" Uncle Afa argued. "We are to blame for this. If we hadn't done what we did, none of this would have happened."

"You fellas sure pick the wrong guy to cause upset with," Sheamus chuckled. "I mean he was angry!"

"This is _not_ the time, Sheamus."

Jey looked at Roman, remorse on his face. "Can't you reach out to him, Uce?"

"No," Roman fibbed lightly. "I can't."

Yes, he could reach Dean but at this point, he didn't know if he could appeal to him; his boyfriend's heart was broken and nothing could console him.

* * *

One down; another to go.

Dean stood outside Mr Regal's house in Lakeview with his fists clenched.

Payback.

Payback for the men who had played his life as if it were a theatre work; he was apparently the puppet whose strings were being pulled and these men the masters.

Not anymore.

Dean was free now, the strings cut off him. Now the masters will be slaves whose punishment will be fitting as he deemed.

Before he could take a step forward, his heart clenched.

Roman.

 _No, Roman. Not now. You've never been hurt the way I have._

Without another thought, he strode up to the door and opened it, walking in as if he owned the place.

Mr Regal was seated on the sofa with a mug, reading a book. "Dean!" he said in surprised upon looking up. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Where is Vince?" Dean asked immediately, not wasting time.

"Dead."

Liar.

Raising his hand, Mr Regal was soon up in the air, legs dangling and kicking. "What the bloody-"

"I said," Dean repeated calmly. "Where. Is. Vince?"

"How can you do that-"

"Vermillion."

"What?"

"The moon is vermillion. Red." When his former English teacher's eyes widened, Dean smirked. "Don't look so shocked. Didn't you think that this would happen? I mean you guys wanted me dead, didn't you?"

"How… I…" Mr Regal stuttered.

"Hmm? How what? Speak up! Enunciate the words, Mr Regal. What were you going to say?"

"Let him go, Dean."

Without having to turn around, he already knew who it was: Vince. Smiling at Mr Regal, he addressed the old man who had pretended to be his trusty advisor and grandfather-like figure. "Disappointed that I'm still here, Vince?"

"Dean, it's already happening. We owe you an apology-"

"It's too late for that, old man. The abomination is alive and well and has embraced his destiny. You will all pay for what you have done to me."

"Look at you now-"

"I was a little boy! Your hired man - my father - beat me up because you had to kill me so spare me your excuses, Vince. Don't insult me any more because I know the truth!" Dean spun around, sending Mr Regal crashing hard against the wall. "You're next, old man."

"Dean," Vince begged. "Please. When you think of who you are now and what you're doing-"

"I know. I should have done this sooner!"

"The moon-"

"Is not affecting me at all. On the contrary, I'm doing this because I want to."

"You… you want to?"

"Revenge, old man. Ever heard of it? You must have since you've lived for a century!"

"Listen to me," Vince begged frantically. "Revenge is not the solution. It is not-"

Dean waved his hand; the former butcher flew through the coffee table. Slowly, he walked to where the old man's broken body laid.

"Ho… how?"

"How did the moon not affect me? I made a vow to Roman that I'll be good. And I am good. I'm not the evil one here. You are. The brotherhood are. Roman's entire family too. Hurts, doesn't it? Don't worry; your pain will be over soon."

"Don… don't. Please."

"Too late."

"There are con… consequences, Dean, for break… king vows."

How dare he try to threaten him? Honestly, the nerve of every single one of these self righteous bastards. He knew he would not feel any form of remorse for what he was about to do.

"Con.. consequences-"

Dean cocked his head as he towered over him. "I'm prepared for those consequences; now the bigger question should be are _you_ prepared for the consequences? Because as I am speaking, all your so called brothers are being avenged by me."

"No… no…" Vince wheezed.

"Oh yes. And guess what? You're next!" Dean revealed gleefully. "Isn't that great?"

Snapping his fingers, he thought of how he wished them to burn slowly in the fire as he walked out of the house calmly.

Cries were heard from the house, ringing in his ears from Lakeview as the rest of them - those who participated - were suffering the same fate.

He only spared AJ and Rick for sentimental reasons.

Next stop: his kingdom to claim his rightful place.

But first a pit stop along the way.

* * *

Dean was on a rampage. He was going around, handing out sentences to everyone involved in this huge cover up.

All Roman wanted was him home safely in his arms.

After making sure his family was okay, he had driven home straight only to find no one there. So he called his mother to make sure Emma was okay; his mother assured him she was. Then she brought up Dean's destruction earlier and said she understood.

His mother always understood.

Worried, Roman decided to wait outside. He was pacing back and forth outside their home only to bump then into his boyfriend decked out in his black leather jacket and denim jeans, smirk on the face. "Dean!"

"That's my name; don't wear it out," the MMA fighter replied.

"Please tell me you didn't…"

"I did."

"But babe-"

"But babe nothing. They had it coming."

"Save them, Dean," Roman beseeched. "Please."

"Give me one good reason why and I'll think about it."

"You're above them… you're above all this."

"Which makes them beneath me. Which is exactly why they should die."

Roman knew that this was one line he couldn't cross with Dean; the pain he was feeling… this was Dean's right no matter how much Roman wished to discourage him.

This was something he couldn't force on Dean.

"I know I broke a vow," his boyfriend continued. "And apparently there are consequences to that. But consequences be damned. Every one of them deserved it. Just thank your lucky stars that your family got off easy."

"Thank my… Uncle Afa told you that he reminded everyone of our destiny."

"But I didn't do it because of him; I stopped torturing them because you pleaded. I did it because of your mum who has been nice to me."

Roman took a deep breath. "I wished things had turned out different-"

"Well they haven't, Roman. Things are as they are meant to be."

"Meant to be… what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going back home. I'm going to take my rightful place as king."

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading. Only three chapters to go. :-)**_


	24. Where Can We Go From Here

Twenty Three

"When people said I wasn't meant to live, when people said that I wasn't meant to be yours, I didn't care, still don't. I don't give a damn what people think because I knew at the end of the day I was going to prove everyone wrong. And I have."

Roman could sense from his boyfriend the simmering anger then. "Dean, forgive them. Not for them but for yourself. It will free-"

"Oh I've already been freed. See that moon? It unleashed in me all the things I've suppressed for far too long. I don't give a damn about anyone anymore, Roman."

"But you give a damn about Emma and me, don't you?"

Dean stared at him for a while before he shook his head. "Don't. Don't use that against me."

"I'm not against you," Roman reasoned. "I'm just reminding you."

"I don't need reminders. Why do you think nothing hit you back there?"

"The consequences-"

"Mean nothing to me. I'm not undoing anything, babe and nothing you say can change that."

"I love you."

Dean frowned at him. "Roman."

"But I do love you."

"I know you do but it's not enough."

"My love is not enough?"

Nothing. Not even a tiny smile. His voice sounded cold when he answered, "No. It isn't."

"Your love is everything to me."

"Roman…" A light warning.

"What?" Roman asked. He had to stall him before he caused even more destruction. "I was telling the truth."

"Look, I know you love me and I love you but this has nothing to do with us. It's got to do with how I've been mistreated."

"Then let's get out of here. Emma, you and me and start over somewhere else. I don't care where."

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Let go of the anger, Dean," Roman pleaded. "Please-"

"No, Roman. Stop pushing this on me. I'm not forgiving and forgetting. There are more people I'm not done with."

"Like who?"

* * *

"Dean?"

Dean smirked at his mother as he pulled Roman's hand to follow, stepping into her house. "Mother."

His mother looked at Roman, puzzled. "I didn't know you were going to come over. I would have made you your favorites-"

"This won't take too long."

Roman squeezed his hand in response. That sap. "We're sorry for not calling-"

"I know everything, Mother," Dean started, interrupting Roman. "I know everything about who I am and who wanted to get rid of me."

"I don't-" his mother said.

"Your so called husband told me. You know who. The one hiding in Sandalwood."

"Dean, dear, I tried my best to-"

"You were a mess."

"Dean!" Roman admonished.

Dean rolled his eyes. "She was."

"So you came here for revenge too?"

"Revenge!" his mother gasped. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Great, Roman. You just had to open your pretty mouth."

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose, I love you."

Dean was starting to hate that word. "Another one?"

"Because we mean it."

"I know _he_ means it since he's proven it before we even became boyfriends but what about you?"

"I got beaten up along with you too."

"And whored yourself after."

"Dean Ambrose!" Roman chided. "Stop it with that talk."

"You were there, Roman," Dean reminded his boyfriend. "Don't pretend it never happened!"

"Still that comment was uncalled for."

"You don't say! What about what happened to me? Was that called for?"

"Of course not. But-"

"But nothing! I was wronged and I'm getting what's due to me. Got it? You're either with me or against me."

That silenced Roman immediately.

Dean turned his attention back to his mother. "Talk."

"Dean, you were right," his mother agreed. "I was a mess. But I didn't know how to handle it."

"Mark and you lied to my face and Roman's when we were here. Your lies just kept mounting. And what? You think I'd let you go scot free?"

His mother reached for the phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dean cautioned her. "For several reasons. The red moon is out. Mark is dead. And so are the brotherhood with the exception of two survivors."

"You want to kill your mother?"

Dean stared at her.

"I won't stand for this," Roman informed him heatedly.

"Roman-"

"I fell for a kind man. I can get you taking revenge on the brotherhood. I can get you taking revenge on my family. But she's your mother! You don't have to see her after today but don't hurt anymore than you already have."

"You dare take her side?"

Roman took a step forward. "Yeah. I do dare."

They were staring at each other - practically nose to nose - and neither wanted to back down. "Stand down, Roman," Dean instructed.

"I don't think so, Dean."

"You're letting your paternal feelings get in the way! You may be a good father but she is a horrible mother!"

"Respect the fact that she carried you in her womb for nine months. You've already killed Mark and the brotherhood. If you want to take it out on someone… take it out on me."

"You? Are you crazy? I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I'll take her place. Wanna know why, Dean? I don't want to live in a world where you're like this. I can't take away your pain. I wish I could… I'd do anything to take your pain away. The only thing I can tell you is that you have a brighter future with me and Emma; where real love is given and received. And that's something most of them won't have or experience. Please. Let it go. Come home to me."

Dean stared at his boyfriend - his partner in life, his soulmate - wordlessly. In the back of his head, he knew nothing he unleashed would affect Roman and yet the fact that his boyfriend had said those words… he'd do anything to save Dean.

Anything.

"Put the phone down," Roman continued, his attention on his mother now. "I do believe you owe your son a proper explanation. But first and foremost, an apology for keeping it from him." Then he looked at Dean. "I'll be sitting in the corner."

Despite being taken aback by what Roman had said, Dean found his hand being squeezed gently, grey eyes begging him before heading to the corner of the living room.

"Dean," his mother said softly. "Roman is right. I do owe you an apology. I knew who your father was - really was - and I still went ahead with it. I was wrong to have kept it from you. I became depressed with the decisions I made and I regretted it once I had found out about the brotherhood. So yes. I strayed but I tried to be as good to you as I could. And I know it's not enough. I just hope that one day you can forgive me."

One day.

But not now.

Any words he wanted to throw at her, he reconsidered when he thought about Roman. "Someday," he allowed.

What was the point anyway? He needed to leave with Roman away from this town, back to New York or Chicago or something where they could raise Emma in a healthy environment.

And yet…

His kingdom was waiting for him.

* * *

Roman found himself humming softly to a song on the radio as he drove Dean and him home fifteen minutes later; they'd pick Emma up tomorrow from his mum's.

Beside him, Dean was sleeping in the passenger's seat.

The Samoan man's heart went out to him; it was a horrible start to his birthday. Roman wanted to salvage what he could of the day.

Maybe they could bring Emma out of town for a bit… like New York. Roman was pretty sure she'd like that.

Upon reaching back, he turned off the engine and got out of the car, going over to Dean's side to carry him in his arms bridal style.

Using one leg to kick the door shut, he then made his way to the front door.

"We're home?" Dean asked, sleep present in his voice.

"Yeah," Roman answered. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you."

When they were in the house, Roman locked the door securely before sweeping Dean off his feet, carrying him to their bedroom. "Now I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you."

A smile spread on Dean's face. "Yeah?"

"Mmm hmmm… gonna make you feel really good tonight."

"How good?"

"The kind that will have you screaming."

"Says the man who grunts-"

"Because you feel so damn good."

"Make love to me now," Dean demanded when Roman threw him on the bed.

"Patience. All good things come to those who wait."

Upon saying that, the English teacher slowly took off his t-shirt which made the birthday boy lick his lips. "Nice and slow. I want to enjoy the view."

"A view you've probably seen a hundred times."

"Nah. Thousands at least. Besides, I'd never get tired of seeing you naked."

"I'll bet you do. Admit you want this cock buried deep inside you."

"Well, I-"

Roman's phone went off then. "Damn. I forgot to turn it to silence." He checked the caller ID. "It's my mum. And it's a video call."

"Answer it. Maybe it's important."

Roman slid the green touch button. "Hey mum."

His mother's face was beaming. "Roman." Then she greeted Dean warmly, "Happy birthday, Dean."

"Thanks," Dean accepted.

"Someone else wants to wish you."

Emma's face came on the screen then, her green eyes alight at the sight of Dean and him. She waved happily.

Dean and him waved back and blew kisses at her; she caught them with both hands.

"Hey, sweetie," Roman said. "We miss you. We'll pick you up from Grandma's tomorrow morning so that we can go out, alright? Just the three of us."

She nodded enthusiastically before covering her mouth.

"Be a good girl and sleep, alright?" Dean added. "You need lots of rest for tomorrow."

Emma kissed the phone.

Then the screen turned black.

Roman sighed as he pulled Dean down on their bed. 'Welcome to parenthood."

His boyfriend snuggled up against him. "Yeah. It's a riot."

"Wanna make love?"

"Announcing it first; how romantic."

Roman cupped his left butt cheek. "Baby, you know it."

* * *

The next morning, they both woke on time at the crack of dawn - wanting to start the day early - and fooled about the way they used to in the shower.

Dean missed moments like these; back before they discovered who he really was.

Once they were dressed, he waited patiently while his boyfriend grabbed three chocolate milk from the fridge and tossed it into their small cooler box and and together they left their house… only to find Roman's family standing outside.

All of them were there in a line: Rodney, Jey, Jimmy and a bunch of men he had never seen; Dean counted eighteen in total. Uncle Afa was pleading with the twins while Joe was shaking his head in disappointment at them.

"What's going on?" Roman wondered aloud. "What are they doing here?"

"Who knows?" Dean sneered, fists clenched. So they wanted round two… well, he was always in the mood for a fight.

Rodney stepped out in front. "Dean Ambrose, we are declaring war with you."

Roman immediately stood in front of Dean blocking him. "You're doing no such thing! Have you lost your minds?"

"This isn't your fight, Roman."

"Like hell it isn't. I'm standing beside him; he's my family."

"We do not wish to wage war with you too."

"Wage ahead. I don't care-"

Dean pushed Roman aside gently as he took steps forward. "This is my war, Roman."

"But Dean-" his sweetheart protested.

"It's okay." Then he turned to Rodney. "You want a war; I'll give you a damn war."

"Rodney!" Uncle Afa shouted. "This is crazy. Enough with this nonsen-"

Rodney's eyes never left his. "We've discussed this, Afa. The dark lord must be destroyed."

Dean threw his head back and laughed hard before he turned serious. "Dark lord? That's Your Highness to you, mortal. You're not talking to that scrawny ginger your nephew loves. You're talking to a king and this king accepts your foolish request. War's on; in fact why wait till later?"

He raised his hand…

 _ **A/N Thank you for the comments; I appreciate it :-) Have an awesome weekend, guys.**_


	25. Show Em' What You're Made Of

Twenty Four

"Stop this madness!" Uncle Afa declared. "We're family!"

Roman was starting to wonder if half of them even knew what the meaning was. The word was tossed about lightly as if it were a common word.

Uncle Rodney's thoughts differed from Uncle Afa's. "No, we're not. This vile creature-"

"Creature?!" Dean cackled. "Oh this is hilarious. The only monsters here are the lot of you." His boyfriend took steps forward, arm raised. "Be-"

At that exact moment, Roman's eyes suddenly fell on a tall man - long hair with the markings of a warrior - with a sword coming from the side of their house.

Upon closer look, he realised it wasn't just any man who was holding a sword; it was Alaka'i and he was holding the sword that Jon had given Dean to kill Hunter in that second battle.

Just as the warrior threw the sword, Roman jumped then in front of Dean's back, the sharp edge penetrating through him… hitting what he guessed were vital organs.

He fell to the ground, the effects of the sword taking action immediately.

"Roman!" Dean shouted, dropping to his knees. "Babe!"

"De… Dean," Roman tried, feeling his body burn from within then. "De-"

"Don't talk; save your strength!" His boyfriend instructed before turning to someone. "Do something, dammit!"

"Can't you?!" someone - Jimmy or Jey - countered. "You're supposed to be powerful!"

"My powers don't work on him!"

Roman wanted to say more but his mind seemed to be forcing the rest of him to just slip away. He knew he wasn't going to stay so he forced himself to say the only thing he felt and knew since the end of fifth grade. "I love you."

"No," Dean snapped tearfully. "Don't say goodbye." Turning back, he yelled, "Do something! What the fuck are you waiting for?"

Uncle Afa knelt down beside him and grabbed his wrist.

But it was goodbye and Roman knew it; he just couldn't say it. The toxic ran through his veins swiftly and every pore in his body felt it.

 _Forgive me, Dean_ , he thought, wishing with all his heart Dean could hear him. _I love you for everything that you are and adore you for everything more. I'm sorry for everything; I was only trying to protect you and keep you safe._

Not the way he would have wanted to spend his life but it had happened.

He had no regrets for taking the blow for his boyfriend; he'd do it all over again.

 _Goodbye, my love… be the man you were always meant to be: free._

* * *

Dean stared at Roman's beautiful face, stained tears on his lover's face, his inner thoughts echoing in his ears…

No.

No.

No.

This could not be. He was supposed to grow old with him; not live without him. That cursed sword!

"Roman," he whispered, touching his face softly as he cradled him. "Roman, wake up." When there was no movement, Dean shook him harder. "Wake up, dammit! This isn't the time for… for… Roman, you can't go!"

There was no life in his longtime love… his soulmate.

His soulmate.

They took Roman away from him.

"Dean," Uncle Afa pleaded. "I think I can try to do something. Leakee-"

But Dean wasn't listening as he laid Roman down gently, pressing his lips against his love's, his tears now on his caramel toned face.

They took Roman away from him… and now they were going to pay.

As he stood up, dark clouds moved above him with thunder roaring loud - as if buildings had collapsed. Strong winds started blowing apart almost everything but he willed the people who were responsible to stand firm because Dean wanted them to.

Wanted them to feel his pain for taking away his true love.

Wanted them all to suffer.

Dean's attention flew to Alaka'i and with a wave of his hand, the murderer flew into the forest and set a ring of fire around him. He would have laughed at the cries but Uncle Afa was pleading, "Dean! Don't! Stop! Roman wouldn't want this!"

No. Not this time. It was only in his boyfriend's last moment did he realise all that Dean had endured. "Roman wanted me to be free. I am free. Take him and keep him safe. I have business to finish."

Uncle Afa didn't say a word further; Dean didn't wish to dwell on the matter either. He strode towards the frozen bunch, tilting his head. "Now what should I do to the lot of you?"

"Dean!" Joe - whom Dean did not include - begged. "Don't! Spare them!"

"They attempted to kill me with that sword. For that I applaud their pitiful attempts. You didn't think that Roman would die for me the way I would for him."

He set his eyes immediately on Rodney first, choking the life out of him slowly.

These fools were all going to die one by one in his hands. But wait a minute. Why kill them when he can imprison them?

The way his father had.

Now that he was king, anything was possible.

Anything.

The ground behind him shook as it cracked a deep hole that was running a line that stretched far and wide.

"Dean!" Uncle Afa said, trying to carry Roman's body. "You-"

Dean waved his hand, his intention to send him somewhere safe with Roman.

The castle started to emerge from beneath the splits, slowly then as the sound of the thunder became louder.

"What is this?" Jey yelled, pushing his hair aside as the wind blew stronger. "This-"

"This is the Ambrose Asylum," Dean declared. "My reign on this place has just begun. You signed your fate by declaring this war. Now every single one of you will feel the pain of taking Roman from me."

"But we-" one of them - Dean had no clue who he was - started. "We didn't know-"

"Too late! You've stolen him from me and now you suffer the consequence. _My_ consequence."

"We can help you bring Roman back," Jey stated. "I mean surely there's a way. Maybe we just need to get to the source of his beginnings-"

"You expect me to trust you? You who have tried to assassinate me?"

Jimmy looked furious. "You tried to kill us!"

This guy had selective memory. "The way you played games with my life! I don't need your help! I'll find a way to bring Roman back myself."

"If you can. You're probably too late. Better start making plans for his-"

Dean threw the back of his hand hard across his face. "You better hope I'm not because if I am, all of you will die by my hands." Turning around, he smiled at his general. "General Drew! Bring me my crown; I believe my kingdom beckons."

 _ **A/N One more chapter till Pt 4. There are five parts in total, Deb :-)**_


	26. You Can Let Go

Twenty Five

He was standing in between darkness and light.

Roman wondered where he was before deciding it didn't matter; everything was as it should be.

Dean was finally free from the albatross around his neck: him.

Now he could rule as king and make those who have wronged him pay.

As for him, he needed to decide which way to follow although he guessed there was no concept of time here.

"You always did baby him."

That voice.

Roman found someone coming out from the light and held his breath when he saw the wild curly hair and that moustache.

His father.

"Always playing father and mother to him. Always worrying about him. Did any of that help?"

Roman shook his head slowly. "I was in the way." Then he continued, "I could feel him as I was slipping there. He was suppressed. All our lives, I thought I was doing him right. I guess I'm wasn't. I was the obstacle in his way. Now he's free from the chains and he can wreck as he pleases."

"You'll be alright," Sika patted his back. "Soon you'll be in a place where there is no pain."

"I will?"

"Yes. Where is no pain or suffering… only peace."

* * *

 _"So it's Roman right?" Dean asked as the Samoan boy started writing on a piece of paper._

 _Roman nodded. "Yeah. Roman Joseph Reigns."_

 _The auburn haired boy leaned against his chair. "Dean Ambrose."_

And did his life change when the teacher assigned him to partner with the grey eyed boy. Mother, father, brother, friend and lover. All these things and more to him.

Dean held his lover's hand tight in the bedroom of his castle, staring at him.

Only just last night, they had been making love, whispering sweet nothings and promises. Now he was gone.

No. There would be no defeat in this. Dean would do whatever it took to bring Roman back.

"Sire?"

Without turning around, Dean answered with curtness, "What?"

"Afa is here to see you," one of his men announced.

"Send him in."

"Yes, Sire."

Upon hearing the door close behind him, Dean wasted no time as he spun around. "Well?"

Afa wiped the perspiration from his forehead. "I've brought some herbs and plants. Hopefully I can appeal to our ancestor to bring him back."

"Can you?"

"I can try."

"Trying is not good enough for me. It needs to work!"

Afa exhaled. "Dean, Roman is gone. Even if he's stuck in limbo, he may not want to come back."

May not? The idea itself was ludicrous considering what they meant to one another. "Of course he'll want to; he loves me."

"Sometimes love isn't enough, Dean."

Afa's words echoed that of something similar the king had exchanged a day ago with Roman..

"Start tending to him." Dean put on his long black trench coat. "I have to make my rounds."

* * *

"I always told you that you looked at him with stars in your eyes. Now do you see how right I was? What a danger he is to everyone?"

Roman stood up. "He's not the danger; our family was and the brotherhood… and me."

"Our family? You?" Sika repeated.

"Our family and the brotherhood has kept secrets from him. He suffered for it, Dad. He used to climb into my bed almost every night because of those beatings. He never asked for it. If everyone had tried to see him as a person instead of a monster, maybe we wouldn't be in this. Maybe if I had… if I had just let him go and shut my mouth up about my feelings for him in high school, we wouldn't be here."

No point for regrets; Dean would rule happily without him in due time.

"What's done is done, son," the elder Reigns consoled him. "Now you can move on… and so can he."

* * *

Dean had tossed the whole lot were tossed into the dungeon where they belonged.

Alaka'i - the man responsible for throwing that sword - was strapped on the bed, fed through tubes.

The blue eyed dark lord wasn't that cruel… yet.

Dean was happy to see Roman's mother standing in the lobby with a yellow polka dot dressed Emma who ran to him immediately; the auburn haired man lifted her in his arms and hugged her tight. "I missed you so much!"

He had assigned his men to bring them both here to enjoy the luxury of the palace life.

"Where's Roman?" Mrs Reigns asked.

"He's… gone," Dean answered, holding back that vital piece of information. "He'll be back soon." If that was the last thing he did… "Did the guards treat you well?"

"Yes, your men were lovely. But, Dean… why is there a castle here?"

"I brought it up."

"Brought… why?"

"Because I rule Bloomville now."

Mrs Reigns's face saddened immediately. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it was high time these fools paid for their crimes."

"I agree. But at what expense, Dean?"

"You think all this came with a price?"

"Surely it did. There's a price for everything. No one - good or evil - gets off scot free."

"Oh but we do."

Dean stiffened at the sound of the familiar voice who said that, putting Emma down slowly.

Seth walked into the hall, dressed in a black velvet coat and soft leather boots, looking pleased as if he had won the lottery. He strode up to Dean with confidence and kissed him passionately on the lips, hands on his face. "Congratulations, darling! We have the life we've always dreamt of."

"Oh," Mrs Reigns commented, making Dean shove Seth aside. "My son's… my son's coming back, isn't he, Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"No," Seth sneered at her. "Your son is not coming back. He's dead. Now scram!"

Mrs Reigns was evidently in shock. "What?"

It was when Dean saw Emma's eyes start to tear that he snapped at the brunette. "Seth, shut the hell up! Who invited you?"

"You did, darling."

"Like hell I did!"

"Roman's gone?!" Mrs Reigns shouted tearfully. "You better not be playing with my heart-"

"He's gone and I'm taking over his place," Seth cackled.

That was it. Dean grabbed his former brother by the throat and slammed him against the pillar hard. "No one can take his place!" he threatened Seth. "Understand?!"

"Someone has to."

Dean squeezed his neck tighter. "Say it again; I dare you."

"Let him go, Dean," Mrs Reigns beseeched from behind him. "Please."

"No."

"Please! Don't hurt him!"

"Why?!" Dean wanted to know. "Why should I spare him? After all he's said and done, you're still pleading for him…"

"Yes! Don't. Please let him go."

Dean could see Roman's distressed face in his mind then, all those times he went Mama and Papa Bear on him. All those times he used to widen his eyes with worry, wringing his hands or running them through his long raven hair...

 _Roman, my love… my heart..._

With a huff, he threw Seth on the ground. "This is my last warning to you, Seth. If I see you on my castle grounds again, I will snap your neck!"

Seth had the good sense to disappear.

"Thank you," Mrs Reigns sobbed, her tears flowing no doubt for her son. "How… how did he-"

"He'll be back!" Dean corrected her as he threw his arms around her. "I will have him back here." He pulled a now weeping Emma to them. "I promise."

"But how will you-"

"Afa's tending to him; he'll get it done."

* * *

"Do not grieve, my son," Sika soothed, "the past is gone. All you can do now is leave this place for something better. He was never meant to be yours: your love could only do so much and he never wanted to be held back."

Slowly, Roman's mind started to swirl with memories...

 **" _Dean, can you not leave your clothes all over the place? Roman sighed as he picked up t-shirts and a pair of boxers off the floor. "I just tidied the room."_**

 ** _Dean rolled his eyes. "All you do is nag, nag, nag. Why can't I have a chilled out boyfriend?"_**

 **" _Well, you're stuck with me so."_**

 **" _Stuck with him, he says. I'm sure there's a way to come undone."_**

* * *

 **" _You should take tips from Drake," Dean chuckled as he squeezed Roman's hand._**

 **" _On how to run a MMA promotion?"_**

 **" _No. On how to relax. Scotty fights and Drake cheers him on."_**

 **" _I cheer you on."_**

 **" _And panic a lot."_**

 **" _But you're going to fight in deathmatches where-"_**

 **" _See what I mean?"_**

 **" _It's just... I love you and I worry about you."_**

 **" _I love you and I worry about you too but I don't get grey hairs or pace back and forth over it."_**

* * *

 ** _"Roman, I'm talking to you." Dean huffed. "This is so you, isn't it? You always rain on my parade. I want to have fun and you give me a long lecture on it. Don't believe me? Sixth grade. I wanted to throw eggs with some of the guys in class at old man Zebekiah's house and what do you do? You stopped me by giving me a lecture on taking care of property. I wanted to steal cars and shoot tin cans with Alex Riley sophomore year? Stopped me on that too. I was having fun until you came into my life with your damn morals."_**

 ** _"I only did what I did because I love you," Roman explained. "I'll always love you. I didn't want you to get reprimanded and I sure as hell didn't want you in jail."_**

 ** _"I wanted to have fun!"_**

 ** _"How was that fun?"_**

 ** _"I would have had a cool reputation."_**

 ** _"And a jail record." Roman headed for the couch. "You wouldn't have survived in jail."_**

 ** _"You're talking to a former MMA champion. You've seen what I can do in a deathmatch."_**

 ** _"I don't like you doing that! You're not that person, Dean. You're not a cruel person!"_**

 ** _"You don't know me, Roman."_**

* * *

 ** _"But I do love you."_**

 ** _"I know you do but it's not enough."_**

 ** _"My love is not enough?"_**

 ** _Nothing. Not even a tiny smile. His voice sounded cold when he answered, "No. It isn't."_**

 ** _"Your love is everything to me."_**

And Dean's love was everything to Roman but...

"Your love wasn't enough," Sika said, as if he could see his memories too. "He said it too. He's powerful… he's where he belongs. There's nothing for you there. You've fulfilled your purpose."

Roman stared at him for a while before accepting his hand, heading towards the darkness.

Then a voice boomed, "Where do you think you're going?"

The Samoan warrior stopped in his tracks and turned around. His grey eyes widened at the sight of the person in front of him.

* * *

Afa's face had lost its color, putting down Roman's wrist slowly.

Dean did not like that at all. "What's wrong?" he demanded. "Did you find him?"

The medicine man nodded. "I found him alright but he… he doesn't want to come back."

The king's blood ran cold then. "Doesn't want to come back? You're lying! Roman loves me. I'm his home; he'll come back to me!"

"He doesn't want to. What do you expect me to do? Force him? He's already stepped into that place-"

With a growl, Dean stood up. "He's not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it."

"But you can't do anything about it-"

"Oh yes I can!"

"No, you can't, Dean!" Afa shook him hard. "Roman's gone!"

Dean slumped down then on the bed. He felt Afa's hand on him. "Leave us be!"

"Dean-"

"You're dismissed!"

"Okay."

A moment later, the auburn haired man heard the door close behind him. Then, his tears flowed freely on his boyfriend's body.

"Roman… please. Come home."

But Afa's words continued to ring in his ears: Roman didn't want to come home.

 _ **A/N And that's it for Pt 3. Vermillion Pt 4: Circle will be up on Tuesday; thanks for the love shown for this.**_ ❤ _**What can you expect in Part 4: story of the sword and battle for the throne amongst other (some creepy) things :-)**_


End file.
